


Enchantress's Fun Time Across the Multiverse

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Marvel (Comics), Naruto, RWBY, Street Fighter
Genre: Bondage, Corruption, F/F, Gen, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Partners, Other, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 64,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: -From starting out in her own universe, capturing and mentally enslaving a voluptuous spy to her whims, Amora the Enchantress sets out to corrupt and ensnare many men into her web of hedonistic lust for the female body. She sees many women, from either her universe or others, as exotic and unique enough for her to wanna fuck using various magical means. Be it strap-ons that let her feel everything a real dick can, or by using her magical-mechanical instruments to further plunge her prey into debauchery for her collecting.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Preying Upon the Spy (Natasha Romanov-Black Widow)

  
  
  
  


**Encantress’s Fun Time With Girls From The Multiverse**

**Marvel/Multiple Franchises**

**For Titan Seven**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter One- Ensnared (Natasha Romanov)**

  
  


******

‘Hmm, I don't even remember ordering this thing. I wonder who could have sent it to me….’ These were the thoughts of one beautiful redheaded woman with shoulder-length hair, fit body, and currently bending down at her knees to analyze the boxed package that was just now sent to her. 

She was as fit as any soldier in their prime and yet still extremely feminine and alluring to the point of often being mistaken for a supermodel. Over her lower body she wore a simple pair of tight sport spats clinging tightly to her feminine frame and a matching form-fitting red tank-top over her sizable chest. She is Natasha Romanov, otherwise known as Black Widow of the Avengers and Shield. She usually wore wore her sleek skin tight infiltration bodysuit over her frame since she attends to espionage business around the clock, but recently had taken on a two-week vacation as per Captain America’s personal request.

Natasha examined the package suspiciously with eyes roaming all over the surface expecting traps or bombs inside waiting to blow up on her. Her eyes contacted a pair of nearly invisible optic scanners currently analyzing the inside and made it out to be a chair of some kind. Namely the high-tech type, when she didn’t detect any explosives inside she turned them off and read the label right next to it. She saw that only her name was on the recipient line with none whatsoever on the sender. Shrugging to herself and deciding to accept the woman grabbed the corners and pulled it into her house. 

“Well, since it’s not exploding may as well see what's inside, this might be someone’s idea of a prank within the community.” She reasoned to herself and closed the door behind her to her lavish apartment suite somewhere in New York city. Her own personal living quarters away from Shield bases or the Helicarrier. 

Cutting open the box with a box-cutting knife Natasha unraveled the package to reveal what looked to be an expensive leather-coated arm chair set to recline on command. Attached to it was an arm holding up a tablet control panel with a list of varying command functions that came with it. She noticed it was the kind of high-tech massage chairs they use are luxury spas and relaxation resorts. Natasha chuckled to herself believing this to be a gift from Stark rather then Tony after likely hearing about her impromptu vacation. At times she wondered if maybe being too serious in their line of work made her easy to pick up when it came to both Cap and Iron-Man. 

“I suppose I could use some rest and relaxation right now anyway since it’s here, as soon as I find Steve or Stark I’ll be sure to thank them, but right now…..” She trailed off and kicked off her tennis shoes and pulled off her socks. Her bare feet became exposed and bent down at the waist to turn on the high-class massage chair ready to enjoy it. “...time to relax, just like they wanted.”

She kept her workout clothing on her body seeing as how it was skimpy enough already and didn’t her from feeling any of the chair’s special functions. Natasha had a flat nicely toned midriff with some exposed muscle, a creamy yet firm pair of thick perfect thighs with her shoulders and arms completely exposed. Her tank top remained on holding back her pair of D-cup sized breasts waiting to burst out. Bending down towards the chair after reclining it she placed herself on her backside letting a sigh of elation reach her lips as she felt the soothing groove of the surface press into her body. 

“Aaah, that’s the stuff, and I haven't even turned it on yet.” She sighed to herself with a peaceful smile then reached over to bring up the tablet arm showing her the command functions they had on the first page of it. Deciding to give some of them a test run she keyed in the command function for ‘Massage’ and felt the surface of the chair start feeling up her backside.

It’s strong mechanical feelers sensually massaged her shoulders, back, and buttocks nicely making her air out a soft moan of pure relaxation and pleasure. The tension in her muscles were fading fast allowing her to be swept away in a sea of soothing therapeutic bliss. 

“Mmmgnnh.~ Haven’t felt so…..loosey goosey in forever, hope it doesn’t affect my body’s muscles when it comes to fighting again.” She commented to herself while grooving her body along the vibrating surface making her limbs feel stimulated as time went on. 

Eventually she wanted the grooving need to be felt on her more private places, or rather her entire naked body in fact. For that to be done Natash had to remove the rest of her clothing and really embrace this massage therapy chair. She quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around herself pulling up her sports top first allowing her doughy full pair of delicious D-cup mounds to spill free from its confines. Her salmon pink nipples were now visible, slightly puffy, and fully erect due to the arousal she felt grinding her body on this thing. Even she was surprised by how much she was enjoying it. Next she rolled onto her back with buttocks lifting up off of the vibrating leather surface to kick up her long womanly legs. With a blush she dug both of her thumbs into the hem of her spats digging into them with hooks as she slowly peeled off of her body little by little. 

‘Can’t believe I’m going all natural on this thing, but dammit it feels way too good not to for some reason. At least nobody is around to watch me and get off to seeing me naked.’ She thought as she peeled off her spats letting them dangle around her ankles before kicking them away off of her feet leaving her in only a thin dark thong clinging to her sex. 

This time she spread her legs apart laying herself in a spread-eagle position with only her thong covering up her moistening mound through its dark clothing. Natasha bit down on her bottom lip and traced a pair of fingers along her sex through the surface of it gingerly stroking her pussy while the chair continued soothing her body into a more relaxed and aroused state. She started running her fingers along the surface where her lips and clitoris would be until she felt her thong just got in the way and closed her legs back up so she cold peel that off next. Kicking up her feet a second time she peeled off of her body exposing her creamy buttocks fully while revealing her glistening pair of folds next. She had a light carpet of red underneath her navel, neatly trimmed so that it was barely noticeable. Wriggling her legs a bit Natasha finally shed her last article of clothing becoming completely naked and let out a blissful sigh as she ran her hands all over her naked body.

“Mmmnngh.~ Oooh this chair feels amazing! Hnngh, I wonder what else it could do.” She said to herself and sat up with fingers keying in some commands on the tablet control panel. Her eyes went wide in surprise when she saw this ‘Massage Chair’ had more adult features built into its framework.

The kind that would make this thing very inappropriate for youngsters to have. With a lip-bitten smile of curiosity she wiped the page on the tablet screen bringing the list of the more Adult functions to light. A blush formed up on her face after reading some of them, her fingers then clicked on one of the adult functions next preparing to make herself a very special Friday night for her body.

‘Incredible, this must be one of Stark’s new models. I had no idea he even designed things like these to begin with. Well, since no one else is here might as well indulge myself a little, even a spy like me has needs after all. I’ll start with this one here.’ She clicked the tablet button and felt the chair begin whirring in a gentle mechanical sound before the foot of it shifted into something else. 

Natasha watched as the metal and technology shifted into what would become a mobile apparatus with a pair of long red dildoes attached to its centrifugal harness. She was honestly surprised by this and nodded to herself knowing she was indeed going through with pleasing herself this way. Rolling onto her front side and positioning her legs apart readily in a prone position Natasha spread herself in submission waiting for it to move into her body. And as though the chair read her thoughts the entire seating shift into a more comfortable long chair formation allowing her to spread her limbs out a bit more comfortably. Her legs were now bent a little bit and hunched so that she looked like she was riding a motorcycle.

‘Okay, and…..start.’ She pressed the enter button on the tablet arm making the apparatus arm with the two dildos push forward aiming directly for both her ass and her pussy while whirling around like drills. 

Seeing this made her a bit nervous about how they would feel once both were inside of her. She reached back to spread open her butt cheeks apart giving the apparatus a clear view of her anus while also spreading her thighs even wider giving it a view of her slit being spread open. Her sex was utterly exposed showing the pink wetness between her lips as the bottommost dildo reached Widow’s body first. She gasped when feeling the warm lubricated phallus push into her labia stimulating her folds as they were being spread apart in the most pleasurable of ways. Natasha kept her lips closed while squeezing her eyes shut in gently rising euphoria that had begun to fill up her body, until her asshole felt the second dildo pushing into its tight velvet orifice giving her a dual sensation she had never experienced in her life.

“Hgghhhh! Aaaggghhh!~” She cried out in rising bliss feeling both of them push into each of her holes by at least several inches.

The rotating dildos stirred up both her ass and pussy at the same time giving her an intensely sensitive wave of euphoria. Her body stirred about a little bit with her naked frame curling up along the chair’s surface, She stirred and moaned pleasantly to herself feeling the grooving sensations of the chair continue while her butt and snatch were both being drilled by two long powerful dildos. Natasha ground her pelvis along the surface feeling them whirl around inside of her flesh giving her utter bliss while slowly lubricating their surfaces. Reaching, or rather, struggling to reach the tablet panel she keyed in a different command that made both of them stop whirling around and begin pushing back and forth into her body.

The duo of dildos mounted to the arm began pumping back and forth into her ass and her pussy ‘fucking’ her in a manner of speaking. Her folds squelched and gushed all over the bottom one while her buttocks squeezed internally around the top. She held onto the headrest tightly growling loudly into it’s attached pillow while being ravaged by the mobile sex toy.

“Ungh! Aaagh~ Ahhh!~ Oohhhh….yes!~” She cried out with eyes closed and cheeks blazing with lust. Natasha raised her body up enough so that she appeared to be hunched on all fours giving herself a more proper position in which to be fucked in. 

Tapping her finger on the speed setting she made the arm apparatus push into her even faster making loud slick gushing noises flow out of her pussy. She pursed her lips in a coy lustful expression and hugged the pillow tightly feeling her bod rock back and forth along the chair having both of her holes stuffed. She growled and elt her body quivering with sensation as they repeatedly violated each orifice with a moderate to hasty speed she loved to feel. Her eyes started rolling up into their sockets as she felt them continue fucking her holes for another several minutes. After a certain pint Natasha wanted to feel more and quickly scroll the list of functions on the tablet screen bringing up the ominously named ‘Supreme Deluxe Special’.

Struggling to think and weigh her options she decided to impulsively click ‘Activate’ on it making the pistoning pair of dildos stop as the machine whirred again. This gave her a moment to collect her breath and see the other limbs of the chair mecha-shift into additional objects. 

“Oh my.~” She uttered coyly to herself when seeing that one mobile-arm apparatus rose up above her face with its own average-side white dildo whirring readily to plunge down into her mouth. Natasha felt giddy at being gangbanged by a machine alright, then she noticed that a pair of extensions rising up from the chair’s cushions itself. 

They shaped themselves out to be almost like tiny hands made out of nanomachines moving through the leather fabric. Natasha was once again surprised by this feat of technology even with all she’s seen in life and felt these little extensions rise up around her buttocks and wrap around her breasts making her whimper sharply with intense pleasure. 

“Mmnngghh!” She mewled with lips being bitten down on and eyes closing tight. 

The dual thrusts of the double-dildoes resumed pushing into her holes messily with more gravitated movements. The force they exerted intensified with both ‘cocks’ plunging more wildly into Natasha’s asshole and pussy making her let out another shrill moan of sexual delight while the ‘hands’ of the chair worked her other body parts. She could feel them grabbing into her breasts squeezing and kneading the dough of her pert full titties, this sensation drove her up the wall with pleasure while the second pair massaged her ass. She was being treated everywhere by both the ‘hands’ and the dual-set of cock pistoning in and out of her lower body. Her buttocks quivered and clenched down on one of them while her pussy gushes messily over the other doing the same thing. The spy’s female body craved this and had been for a long long time now, but while she was huffing and moaning constantly to those pleasures the dildo hovering above her mouth slowly descended down upon her.

“Hhaagghh! Haaaagghh! Oooohhhhh--*Schlupp!*--mmmmnngh!” She was moaning loudly in blissful euphoria until the third dildo plunged right down into her gaping mouth during mid-sentence of screaming in ecstasy.

Natasha’s eyes went wide in surprise when she felt it, basically the size of a large banana, dip down into her throat slowly and precisely making her gag a bit on it. Quickly she adapted to the sensation of having a third ‘dick’ in her mouth and started squeezing her lips on it as she sucked it off. Her lips popped and slurped intensely on the plastic phallus feeling it dip down and rose up within her throat basically fucking her esophagus over and over again. Natasha now truly felt like she was in the middle of a gangbang getting all three holes filled up by dicks and admittedly loving it like the repressed woman she actually was.

“Mmnngh~ *Ssllp! Sppltt!* Mmmnnghh! *Ssllrrp* Mmh mh mh mhhmm.~” She slurped and moaned in unison while bobbing her head back and forth on the third phallus. 

Closing her eyes and gaggling a bit she hungrily sucked as much of it into her throat as possible leaving less than half of it remaining unlubricated. Her head boobed back and forth even faster as the omni-directional sex romp between woman and machine continued unabated for roughly half an hour more with Natasha dialing up the speed of the dildoes fucking her ass and pussy. They were basically hammering away into her sex and anus like no tomorrow causing the apparatus arm to move back and forth with hydraulic-powered pace! It slapped against her buttocks over and over again with Natasha herself bucking into it willingly in the midst of sexual euphoria.

She was gagging nonstop on the cock burrowing into her mouth right now and utterly distracted to really notice anything else. This was where she made her last and most dangerous mistake for a green magical mist around the sleek black surface of the chair began to seep into Natasha’s body through her skin. This made her already green eyes glowed bright green as a form of magic started taking her over making her hornier and more suggestive while she hungrily slurping on the third cock.

‘Ooooohhhh! Aaahh ...I feel like I'm losing myself into this! Nnnghh, it feels so good and everything this chair is providing is hitting all the right places!’ She thought to herself feeling the hydraulic dual-cocks plunge into her lower body even faster now making her buttcheeks tremble as she started riding the apparatus itself like a horny slut. 

Natasha brought her hands up to the third apparatus arm containing the dick that had been violating her throat constantly up to this point. She wrapped her fingers around the surface of the neck and gripped it tightly before working her face into it plunging the dick itself into her mouth and sucking it like were real. She did this without any kind of shame whatsoever for she surrendered herself to the miasma of masturbatory bliss this chair was inciting within her. Her tongue came out curling along it’s polished white surface lathering it in her saliva as we speak. Natasha’s inner sexual beast had finally been stirred awake thanks to this modern wonder making a certain unseen figure chuckled darkly to herself as she started to appear within the living room in a swirl of emerald magical mist. 

“Fu fu fu fu fu, looks like someone is really enjoying my little present so far. I’m glad you’ve taken such a liking to this, Agent Romanov.” A silky seductive voice spoke out unnoticed by Natasha and unseen all the same. The sexually frenzied Black Widow was riding the chair like there was no tomorrow slamming herself onto the dual dildos plunging into her body without hesitation.

Her eyes were closed tightly with her face frantically bobbed back and forth on the dick currently plunging into her mouth. Mystical Asgardian runes started appearing all over the chair and spread over Natasha’s body like tattoos effectively capturing her in whatever trap the mystery sender set up. The emerald mist dissipated after revealing a human female form chuckling darkly to herself. Enter the seductive appearance of one of Thor’s most difficult enemies; The Enchantress.

She appeared in her usual green skimpy outfit, complete with long green leggings highlighting her curves, tight-fitting green top revealing much of her impressive cleavage, and showing her beautiful alluring face complete with long flowing mane of blonde hair. Amora the Enchantress made her presence known to the currently frenzied Natasha Romanov bucking wildly on top of the massage chair she sent.

Seeing the once formidable spy grind herself desperately onto its surface while sucking the plastic dick in her mouth so eagerly made the Asgardian witch smile evilly as she approached her. She walked with swaying hips, red lips curved upwards into a sinister smile as she made her presence known to Natasha causing the woman to look at her in surprise. Unfortunately for her she couldn’t dare make her body obey any other command other than sexual indulgence at this moment, the spell Amora had cast over the massage chair had utterly ensnared Natasha in a never-ending vortex of temptation and bliss.

“Mhhh, enjoying this a lot aren’t you? You must’ve been so repressed, Agent Romanov. I assure you I did this as a kindness as well as a means to subvert your willpower. You will now belong to me.~” She purred and bent down at her knees to cup Natasha’s face into her hands pulling her away from the third dick that had been plunging down her throat constantly until now. 

“Y-yes…..!” Natasha responded feeling clearly hypnotized as the green glow appeared strong in her lovely eyes while staring into Enchantress’s face. Amora winked at her then pulled the redhead up to her lips allowing them to swallow her own in a deep passionate lesbian kiss.

“Mmmmnngh.~” She purred into her face feeling Natasha whimper and cave underneath Amora’s willpower and temptation. The Emerald Asgardian then pushed her tongue down into her throat tasting the human woman’s saliva on her lips as they made out.

Natasha felt compelled to obey her seeing as how she was ensnared in the lust-filled magical trap Enchantress had set for her. She tasted the woman’s tongue rolling all over her own dominating her and causing her body to quiver in hastily rising sensation. Even with the dual dildos plunging into her asshole and pussy Amora’s touch was pure nirvana incarnate.

“Mm Nghh.~ Ahh, now then my sweet little pet. What say we do something a little special in celebration?” Amora suggested after pulling her lips off of Widow’s leaving a thin trail of saliva bridging between their lips. The hypnotized face on Natasha was more than enough to make the Goddess shiver with excitement, she loved claiming new prey to devour with her touch.

“Hmm mhhh.~” Natasha nodded dumbly while still in a trance, Enchantress then ordered the machine to stop with a wave of her fingers.

The dildos stopped pistoning into Widow’s body and magically shifted into a long massage table that had been flattened all over its surface. It was no longer a chair now, it was now just a platform in which Amora sought to fuck her new claim on. Natasha found herself lying on her front still with both her pussy and anus gaping after that raucous violation earlier, Amora’s green eyes roamed all over her naked fit body with obvious lust and she had licked her lips in perverse delight before stepping back a foot or two. With a wave of her arms she magically undressed herself becoming completely naked before Widow's eyes and revealing how stacked, curvy, and utterly perfect her sexual body looked to Natasha’s face.

Amora was perfect in all aspects of breasts, waist, and hips ratio. Her tits were the size of G-cups that bounced with subtlety and fullness, her waist was slim and grooved to perfection making it easier for anyone to grab ahold of her and really fuck her lights out. If only she’d let them anyway. Her hips were wide and full completing the hourglass figure she held with pride, lastly her pussy glistened with obvious arousal with a golden tuft of pubic hair layered directly above her clitoris. She walked over to Natasha’s prone form with swaying hips and an evil smile on her beautiful face. 

“I’m going to truly celebrate your newfound ‘Freedom’ with you personally, Natasha.~ Oh you are going to enjoy this.~” She said with a seductive hiss and waved a hand around her pelvis magically creating a strap-on around herself. It latched onto her immediately digging the shorter nubbed end of the interior phallus into her moistening pair of pussy lips making her shiver. The frontal shaft magically extended up to about a foot in length and began rigged to resemble something reptilian in theme. “Turn around, get on your back and present yourself to me.~”

Widow couldn’t help but obey and followed her command. She flipped around onto her backside with legs spread wide being held by a pair of magically-induced extensions coming out from the sides of the chair. Natasha placed her feet into the each and watched as Amora approached her with swaying hips and a coy smile of predatory lust. The blonde goddess-like beauty got close enough and started to crawl onto the chair, she pressed her kneecaps into the extra set of padded extensions she herself commanded to raise up out from the sides of the chair. Amora took a position directly above the redhead with her ‘cock’ hovering just above her sex. The plastic shaft glowed dimly with mystical green energies making sure that whatever it was covered with would stimulate Natasha to the point it drove her crazy.

“Yess…..” Amora hissed as she ran her fingers around Nat’s face licking her lips seductively as she slowly nudged her phallus over to the bottom woman’s pussy. “...just relinquish yourself to me, Natasha Romanov, I promise it will be divine. The Chair I gave you will not even compare to this. Fu fu fu fu.~”

“Uh huh…..Amora….~” Natasha responded hypnotized feeling her will completely under her thrall and felt the plastic round head of Amora’s phallus gently push apart her slick pink folds slowly submerging the head into her pussy. The redhead scrunched up her face in sexual delight feeling inch after inch of magically lubricated strap-on dick pushing ever so gingerly into her womanhood. 

A quiet squelching sound came out as she felt nearly half of the length burrow completely into her sex making her legs quiver while Amora ran her hands along Natasha’s lovingly. She could feel the softness of her refined fingers sending jolts of sensational pleasure through her skin while feeling her pussy fill up. Natasha’s mouth opened wide in silent euphoria, she felt her length burrow all the way inside of her pussy making it’s insides curl tightly around it. She released a soft howl of pleasure and felt her insides light up like the night sky as Amora starting driving herself ever-so-gingerly into her sex by pulling back her hips then plunging them right down onto her Natasha’s body filling up her pussy yet again. This happened again and again creating a gentle squelching noises of coitus as the blonde Asgardian began fucking the other woman gingerly with hips rising and falling on top of her.

“Uuuugghhh…..aaaghhhh…..Amoraaaa….!~” Natasha cried out letting her head roll back and whirl around while feeling it plunge into moist sensitive depths. Amora pushed into her body effortlessly with ever-increasing pace while kneading her doughy tits into her fingers doubling the sensations she was being given. Truly the Spy felt her body’s limits being pushed ever closer to the brink with how good it all felt.

The sadistic magic-user then squeezed her fingers around each of the spy's nipples making her body tremble and thrashed about slightly as she became wracked with profound ecstasy. Natasha absentmindedly bucked her pelvis upwards against Amora’s waist meeting it in subsequent thrusts by bouncing up and down from the chair to roll her pelvis against hers. She could feel the fake dick pushing eloquently into her sex making a mess of juices while it became coated in Natasha’s nectar. Amora leaned down on top of her pushing her large breasts into her slightly smaller ones and curling their nipples together in sensitive bliss. She bucked her waist harder and faster into the redhead making her squirm while violating her with glee. Raising her buttocks then slamming it down into her pussy Amora feverishly fucked Natasha happily with a sadistic smile, rowing her body into the cheers over and over again.

“Aaaaghh! Ahhh! Uuaaahhh oohh yess! Aaghh!” Natasha cried out while feeling the long thick magically-enhanced phallus cleave into her insides in repetition. She wracked with sensational ecstasy surging through her body making her undulated between the chair and Amora’s busty hourglass frame. The blonde was relentless in pushing into Natasha’s pussy with hands on her shoulders, keeping the other woman steady as she violated her. 

“Aaahhh! Yes! Enjoy it, Romanov! You deserve this, you’ve gone for so long without the sexual bliss of others that it should be considered a crime. Mmmnngh, I can even feel how wet your womanhood is right now, you know. You have long since needed something to fill the void, and lo and behold I have come to perform that exact same task.” Amora preened with a sadistic smile before leaning down to grab ahold of her face once more pulling the redhead on her lips for another steamy lesbian lip-lock. 

“Mmnnghhh!~ Hmmm!~” Amora moaned into Nat’s mouth making her kiss back as the magical lust exuded from the phallus made the repressed spy very horny and willing to indulge. Natasha raised her hands up to wrap around Amora’s slender shoulders pulling her down further onto her body letting their breasts squish nicely into each other like two pairs of balloons.

Their tongues openly slurred about between each other’s lips in a steamy lesbian embrace in which Amora dominated Natasha entirely. While doing this she bucked her hips more raucously into her waist from above making the chair begin to creak as it swayed back and forth in unison with their frenzied fucking. Flesh-slapping noises of coitus started to fill up the room as the two woman continued their staunch lesbian sex unabated with Amora bucking into the other woman’s body. She eventually pressed Natasha’s legs further apart by pushing her kneecaps into the other woman’s thighs keeping them spread wide so that that she had more space. Eventually her chest left hers and Amora sat upright continuing to drive her length into the redhead’s squirming body. This angle allowed for her to rhythmically thrust her hips more wildly into Natasha’s body making her buttocks again while her feet shook.

“Uh uh uh uh uh uh ahh! Oohhh I feel you’re beginning to cum again, sweet Romanov. By all means do so that I can take care of your ass next.” Amora hissed with a tongue licking whorishly around her lips as she drove into Natasha’s sopping pussy even faster now.

Their hips rolled and crashed together constantly in mutual sexually frenzied bliss with their tits jiggling in harmony, Natasha grunted again and again with head tossing around in ecstasy feeling her insides beginning to curl up around Amora’s magical phallus. They rutted together like this for a staunch twenty minutes leaving both of them panting loudly in utter pleasure, the Asgardian witch was counting down the moments until Widow would cum first, but decided to speed things up by playing naughty. Waving her hand a bit she magically extended the rod of the strap-on to extend further into Natasha’s pussy making her eyes shoot wide open in surprise as she felt it breach her very womb itself. This made her wretch with stimulation making her toes curl up and causing her to arch her back in ecstasy as she came! 

“Ggggaaaagghhhhh!~” Natasha Romanov cried out as she felt her walls clench down tightly on Amora’s plastic dick. 

The latter watched with perverted delight as she felt her body seize up and twitch wildly underneath her in orgasm. Through the magic of the strap-on Amora felt Natasha’s squishy walls squeeze in tightly around her length while coaxing her groin in her juices. The redhead thrashed her head about constantly moaning and wailing in wild mind-breaking orgasm all at Amora’s amusement. She shuddered and thrashed about for another minute or so until finally she finished cumming leaving her pussy twitching around the strap-on. 

“Mmmmhh, blissful, wasn’t it? Hehehehe, you certainly enjoyed letting off stress, Agent Romanov. However….” Amora suddenly pulled her ‘dick’ out with a wet slick pop leaving Natasha to shudder as a result. “...I have yet to have my fill, so obey your Goddess and turn yourself around. Get on all fours like a dog so that I may properly teach you a lesson.” 

“Y-yes, Mistress.” Natasha replied feeling completely indoctrinated by her and flipped herself upright on her hands and knees positioning her buttocks just in front of Amora’s flat stomach. 

Enchantress smiled gleefully and got up on her feet grabbing her hands around Natasha’s full firm buttocks making her shiver as she lined up her Strap-on penis directly above her anus. Running her fingers along the soothing skin of the red-headed spy Amora proceeded to spread open Nat’s buttcheeks exposing her entire gaping velvet hole to her while keeping her feet planted on the extended pads of the chair. She licked her lips perversely then magically made one of the double-ended dildos detach from one of the prong arms and hover underneath Nat’s body. 

“How about we make it a ‘Two-for-one’ as you mortals like to say? I’m sure you’ll enjoy this even more, Romanov. I know I will.” Amora then made the dildo plunge forward into Natasha’s pussy making her scream out in pleasurable agony as she felt it’s lubricated phallic surface plunge half-way into her sex. 

“Uuuggghhh!~ Oohhh Mistress! Yess! Please ...take the rest of me!” She cried out feeling her heart racing now that her pussy was being fucked all over again by a magically-shifting dildo plunging back and forth into her folds. 

“As you wish, my dear.” Amora then plunged the head of her shaft into Natasha’s asshole making it expand even further since she made it bigger with magic. Natasha clutched the cushioned surface of the chair tightly clenching her teeth as she felt the large phallus burrow into her damp dry anus almost painfully.

“Hhhhhhh! M-missttress!” She cried out with a hard blush on her cheeks as Amora pressed all the way down to the hilt inside of her ass relishing the feeling of her rectal cavity squeezing tightly on her length. 

Amora felt it all through the magical connection she shared with it and reeled her head back slightly with a pleasured smile while Natasha shuddered underneath her. They stayed like this for nearly a minute until she began pumping into her buttocks from behind making Nat’s body sway back and forth slowly while she was being fucked anew anally. Soft gentle slaps of pelvic skin kept meshing together with Amora steadily increasing her pace fucking Nat’s ass nicely with a wide smile.

“Uuuggghhh! Aaahhhh…..oooh your rear feels most pleasant around me, Romanov. Yess! I can feel your struggling to endure too.” Amora then laughed maniacally as she began rutting into the other woman’s ass with increased pace making her buck wildly back and forth as slapping noises filled the air.

Natasha grunted and salivated with eyes rolling up into her sockets for she was feeling violated in both holes at once again. Feeling Amora’s appendage burrow into her anus was mind-numbingly great enough, but having her pussy fucked by a magical dildo just made it even better. Amora could feel even both of them plunging in and out of her body making the woman wrack with another impending climax already. Humping and rolling her pelvis into the spy woman she fucked her voraciously on the chair nonstop with tits heaving in constant bounces. Amora tossed her head back gripping Natasha’s hips as she slammed into her body creating waves of euphoria that made Natasha whimper like a bitch in heat.

“Nngghh! Aaaaghh! Aaahh aaah aaahh aaaahhhh! Oohh yess! Mistress!~” She screamed out into the chair surface feeling Amora buck into her even faster to the point it sounded like applause within the room. Her pussy squelched and squeezed tightly around the dildo, her buttocks clenched inwardly around the strap-on as it slammed into her anus nonstop.

They rutted like animals in this position for several minutes until Amora felt the dam break on her own orgasm making her slam into Natasha’s body one last time before cumming! 

“Gggghh! Oohhh here I come!” Amora howled loudly feeling her body shiver intensely with climax. 

Her pussy squelched all over the strap-on’s nubbed end wedged deep inside her own sex coaxing it all in her juices the same time Natasha shivered with yet an other climax. The woman moaned and howled loudly to the air feeling the full effects of the enthralling magic Amora exhibited her over willpower. She raised her head up howling at the sky in ecstasy while her body bucked and trashed about in climax.

“Uunnghhh! Ooohh…...Mistress…..hmmmm.~” She cooed blissfully as her body shuddered several times before finishing up.

Their bodies twitched together in last-minute coitus before Amora pulled both objects out of Natasha’s body leaving her holes gaping and moistened by their romp. The redhead finally caved in to her exhaustion and slumped her head down onto the mat of the chair with a tired blissful sigh. Amora let out a gasp of satisfaction and smugly smirked at the fallen Avenger’s crumpled form knowing she has her completely in her thrall now.

“Congratulations, Agent Romanov, you now belong to me.~ Fu fu fu fu. Oh, I will have so much fun with you from here on out.” She got up and stepped off of the chair letting it magically shift back into it a body-length massage table to keep Natasha resting comfortably on top of it. 

Once the blonde babe was on her feet she magically re-dressed herself in her usual seductive green attire while Nat remained naked. Looking around Amora searched the area around the chair then brightened up when she found what she was looking for. She bent down at her kneecaps to picked up the black thong that Natasha had worn prior to submitting herself to the sensations of the ‘Massage Chair’. 

“Ah, there you are. Trophy for the taking.” She said with delight and sniffed it closely to her face shuddering in elation before taking it away. She turned her head back to look at Natasha’s prone body twitching occasionally while remaining unconscious and smirked. “Don't worry, you won’t be alone for long. I have others that need claiming after all, besides as the mortals say: ‘One down, more to go.’”

With that Enchantress vanished in a blink of green mystical magic leaving the naked mind-broken Black Widow hunched in the massage chair wearing a blissful smile on her unconscious face.

**To be Continued…..**

**End of Chapter**

  
  


**This has been for Titan Seven. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Ensnaring The Dragon (Yang Xiao Long-RWBY)

  
  
  
  


**Enchantress’s Collection**

**Marvel/ Multiple Franchises**

**By Azure/For Titan7**

  
  


**Chapter Two- Ensnaring the Sun Dragon (Yang Xiao Long-RWBY)**

  
  


******

Walking back to her dorm room with ladies boots stomping her way over was a distressed teenage girl slumping her arms as she made her way through the hallways of Beacon Academy. It was the busty and boisterous big-tittied teenage blonde girl who went by the name of Yang Xiao Long making her way to her dorm room with a frown on her lovely face. She was wearing her usual huntress outfit with brown leather gear around her hips and cleavage, her thighs and midriff showed off her toned feminine figure nicely like always. She usually likes to flaunt her appearance to all the boys, and girls, the academy, but right now she was in a sour mood over what happened during science class. Namely a fiasco involving Jaune, Nora, and a Dust-infused Volcano project literally going up in flames right in front of his face resulting in Yang having suspension from the rest of the week. 

“Ugh! That entire thing was just an innocent accident for crying out loud. I so did not mean to burn Jaune’s eyebrows no matter what anybody says. I said I was sorry, I rushed him to the nurse's office, and now I’m on house arrest in my own room for pretty much a whole week. Man this blows. Ugh!” She said to herself in distress as she arrived at the door to Team RWBY’s dorm room opening the sliding door with her scroll before making it on in. 

There Yang paused when she saw a large package in the middle of the room, a large box that looked to be sizable enough to carry Ruby, or even Weiss. Yang popped an eyebrow wondering about it as she closed the door behind and moved towards it. 

``Hmmm,this is nw. I wonder what it’s inside. It better not be Ruby or Zwei...or Nora trying to prank me to cheer me up after that accident. I'm not in the mood for it.’ Yang thought to herself bitterly until she noticed the recipient label on the side indicating her as the recipient from an Atlas delivery company. Yang’s eyes widened with delight as she pulled open the flaps of the box revealing a large metallic ‘object’ inside that resembled a giant metal Python. 

“What the-ooh! Now I remember!” She blurted out in realization when remembering that she ordered a rather unique Sex Toy straight from the Internet from Atlas’s delivery company. Her lips curled upwards into a smile as she picked up the ‘Head’ of the large robotic snake noting that it’s entire metallic frame was something akin to a thick long tentacle often seen in hentai anime. 

Yang was positively excited now.

“That’s right, I ordered this naughty little gizmo just last week. How awesome is it that it came right at the time I’m feeling down in the dumps! Certainly sooner than I expected though, but hell I’m not complaining.” She giggled happily and looked around the room making sure no one else was nearby to watch her get freaky with her new toy. 

Having to share a room with other women was one thing, but three equally-sloppy teammates was another matter entirely. Especially when they might judge her for her tastes. Quickly rushing over to the door of the room she swiped her Scroll across the scanner and input the ‘Full Lock’ command making sure that the only way any outsiders would get in would be after she’s done with business and lets them in. Giddily walking back to the box Yang started undressing herself with ladies combat boots being kicked off into the air to land on Ruby’s bed. She shrugged her small jacket off her body leaving her top only in her scarf and yellow tube top, she dug her thumbs into the fabric underneath rolling it up over her chest exposing her full set of DD-cup sized titties bouncing free from their confines. Yang loved her girls very much and massaged them around in her palms watching the large metallic Serpent Sex toy remain inactive. She had been needing some good ol fashioned Sex relief despite ironically being a virgin in the technical sense. 

“Ooh hoo hoo, I can’t wait to try you out, my big metal friend. I got the inspiration for you from an old animated movie called ‘The Jungle Book’, hehe.” She giggled and proceeded to undress the rest of her outfit. Her brown tassels came off next along with her belt, she peeled off her socks becoming barefoot until her hands reached her waist to pull down her bike shorts. 

With a lip-bitten smile she peeled those down next revealing her pelvis wrapped in a small tight yellow thing with her symbol on the ass-end. Yang had a full set of lovable hips with a slim slightly toned waist giving her a highly sexual yet dynamic figure fit for fighting. She stepped out of her clothing and appeared nearly fully naked, she undid her scarf and pulled the rest of her tube top off of her frame leaving her only in her yellow thong before approaching the serpent.

``Hmmm, the others should still be in class right now, that gives me all the time in the world to enjoy this thing completely. Hehehehe.’ She chuckled to herself and reached for the instruction manual inside of the box reading the list of many functionalties her Serpent Sex Toy came with. 

She failed to see the strange mystic glow radiating from its body as it remained inactive dangling just outside the box. Yang chuckled like a goof as she read the more naughty perverse actions the Snake was capable of and meshed her knees together in growing arousal.

‘Oooh, some of these are just really dirty, I love it! Good thing I have a soft spot for snakes or rather large tentacle-like things that make a girl wetter than a soaked towel.’ She thought to herself bristling with excitement as she learned the commands of what she wanted. Doing so she wiggled her hips left and right cutely making her buttcheeks jiggle quite nicely. 

After spending several minutes memorizing the commands Yang felt it was high-time to get to work enjoying this thing. Quickly she slid out of her yellow thong and kicked it off the side exposing her dripping sex and her fluffy ass with velvet tight-looking star in between. Keeping the sheet of paper in one hand she went over to the serpent’s head pressing the red button underneath its maw activating it and making it’s gem eyes glow brightly in a rainbow of hypnotic colors.

“Hoohh, dizzying looking into those things. Well, better turn you on and input this command right here so you can please Momma. She needs some stress relief right now.” She said and opened the panel underneath its maw revealing a keyboard of numbers and letters. 

Yang input the command for the program; Coil Prison Dildo Special, and watched as the Large metallic Snake whirred to life making varying whirring noises internally as it rose up above her body like an actual serpent. It hissed a metallic hissing sound before slithering over to Yang’s body seeing her bristle up as it circled her naked form.

“Oooh, bind me up first then my legs, then go to town on me, big boy.~” She gushed and held up her arms keeping her wrists together as the Snake coiled part of its overly long body around binding them tightly. Yang bit down on her lip and felt it’s long metallic body slither around her naked skin sending shivers down her spine as it bound her part of her chest next, keeping her titties untouched so that they remained sticking out.

“Oooh! You feel nice pressing against my skin.~” She cooed feeling it’s gentle yet firm constrictions coil tighter as it wrapped around her waist next making her shudder blissfully before dropping to her knees. She positioned herself to roll onto her front with ass in the air and legs spread wide apart giving the Snake more room to work with.

It hissed electronically again and gravitated towards her long luscious legs binding them next and keeping them apart as it hovered a segment of its body over her bottom eyeing her rear like candy. Yang’s pussy moistened even more as she looked over her shoulder at him with an eager smile, she was honestly getting turned on just by having this glare at her with those hypnotic rainbow eyes. Just then a panel on it’s metallic body opened up revealing a pair of long tube-like pink dildos lubricated in pre-made lube making them slippery for practical use. The blonde bit down on her bottom lip feeling hornier already as it then hovered that segment of its long serpentine body over her sex and buttocks.

She shuddered again, mentally preparing herself to be fucked by the Snake’s dual dildo harness now hovering directly above her nether region. The lower one aimed for her sex while the other one prodded into her anus making her moan softly as they began slowly sinking in. Her buttocks quivered a bit as she felt her anus expand, her pussy folds peeled apart allowing for the thick slippery phallus to push through to her sex penetrating her insides and making her sigh loudly in rising bliss.

“Aaaggghhh!~ Ohhh ...yeah…! Unnghhh!~” She hollered out with head rising up and lips being bitten down upon. Her eyes lowered as she felt the dual phalluses plunge slowly into her sex and her asshole making them both expand and wrap around each on giving her untold pleasure. The Snake hissed another metallic buzzing sound before moving its head over to hover directly above her face watching her become intoxicated with pleasure. 

Just then the hydraulics of the apparatus the dildoes were mounted whirred electronically as they started vibrating inside of her body making her pussy and anus vibrate softly.

“Uuuggghhh!~ Ohhh hooo yeahhh!~ Nnghhh!” She cried out in ecstasy feeling her sensitive innards become stimulated via vibration as the dual dicks plunged even further to the point the lower cock pushed into her cervix triggering her G-spot! “Mnngghhhh!”

Yang tossed about feeling her body shake with sensation as her pussy wrapped tightly around that length now pumping rapidly into her sex from above. Her asshole clenched tight around the top dildo drilling inside of her slowly until it reached the rim. Yang was beside herself with sensitive pleasure feeling it reach the innermost depths of her bowels as it too started vibrating inside of her. 

*Bbbzzzzzz!*

Her mouth dropped open in euphoria and eyes closed tightly as she began screaming silently feeling the dual sensations take her above the stars!

“Hhhh hhaaaaaghh!” Yang hollered loudly in euphoria feeling the spiraling penetrations of both plastic phalluses drill into her ass and pussy. Her anus puckered tightly around its respective one making it stay inside of her as it pulled and pushed slowly into her anal cavity. Yang had been a virgin when it came to the backdoor and boy was she ever so happy for this feeling right here. It sent shivers down her spine while the lower phallus burrowed slowly into her sex filling out her folds nicely until reached her cervix.

There the dual Dildos began pistoning in and out of her thoroughly with wet slapping sounds of coitus that quickly filled the room up with her moaning. The girl had her head tossed back wailing loudly in euphoria while the rest of the Serpent coiled tightly around her full-figured body tightly. Dabs of skin and flesh peeked out from between the large coil of round firm metal pressing into her skin. Her tits vibrated slightly as her body rocked to the sensation of being double-stuffed by the Snake’s dual cocks.

*Hhzzzzzz!* The serpent hissed quietly in its electronic animal noise and brought its head around to face Yang with its crystal gem eyes mesmerizing her all over again. The gems of its ocular holes lit up with rainbow bright colors and spun around slowly in hypnotizing fashion making her Lilac orbs go into a hypnotic trance. Yang started giggling listlessly as she swayed her head to the way the snake was swaying his own.

“Hehehehe, so pretty…..and nghhhn….you feel so good pumping inside of me back there. Turn up the volume on that, would ya? This girl likes it rough.” She licked her lips and the Snake obliged her request by adjusting it’s vibrating rotors to spin the dildos around even faster. Suddenly the apparatus portion of its body containing the dual dicks slammed into Yang’s buttocks at an even faster pace making her buttocks quiver constantly as she was fucked with more vigor.

The girl’s eyes started to roll back into her noggin with a goofy wide smile extending into a mouth-gaping expression of euphoria. 

“Aaaahhh aaaahhhh! Yess! Mmnngghh! Slam it home, you sexy snake! Nnghh!” She growled feeling the dual dicks piston wildly into her pussy making it quiver noisily as cum constantly gushed out in small splashes of vaginal nectar. Her buttocks quivered with cheeks shaking like clockwork, Yang’s insides were indeed being very stimulated by the sensations of the dicks plowing her orifices like this.

“She whimpered with teeth clenched as she felt her pussy spread sensitively swallow up the lubricated end of the dildo driving all the way down into her cervix like this. She felt it hitting her G-spot constantly in rough back and forth motion while her buttocks received the same treatment. Her anus clenched down on reflex trapping the anal dildo into its confines every now and again. They both pistoned out of her body like crazy making Yang drool while wearing a goofy smile on her face.

The snake continued hypnotizing her until her free will was his own now and eventually opened up it’s large metal maw of a jaw revealing the surprising organic insides within. Yang was far too deep in a sexually-induced trance to really wonder about that, but her eyes widened a bit in surprise when seeing the inside of the Snake’s metal mouth produce a third dildo from within. It was long and dark and more slender than the ones pumping into her body at this moment. The snake hovered its maw even closer to Yang’s face keeping it’s jaw wide open while the third dildo started spinning around like a drill, a lubricated one aiming from her lips with a soft hiss.

“So...you want to make this a three-way porking, Snakey? Well, I’m game for it. Bring that beauty over here and drive it down my mouth. I have a solid gag reflex I’ve been practicing on with bananas.” She instructed still retaining some sense of rationale that was quickly being lost in the haze of bliss she was experiencing. 

She opened up her mouth completely letting the snake get a peek of her oral insides and saw that she was sticking out her tongue willingly. The whirling lubricated phallus touched upon Yang’s mouth making her shiver with excitement as it slowly sank downward filling her throat with a vibrating third dick.

“Mmmbbpf! Mmnmnhh.~ *Ssppltt sspprr sspllptt sspplrt!*” She wasted no time in sucking hard on the phallus with eyes closed and lips sealed tightly around its drilling surface. 

Yang mewled as she felt burrow all the way to the back of hr throat making it feel like a real penis until it started vibrating inside of it, form there she started bobbing her head back and forth on the third dick tasting and feeling it plunge eloquently into her esophagus while her the other two dildos continued diligently fucking her from behind. The girl remained up on her knees with ass sticking out getting plowed by one dildo while her pussy swallowed up the other repeatedly in sexual coitus. She had to plant her hands down onto the floor keeping herself up to allow for her head to swallow up the third cock drilling into her throat like this. She hummed and mewled pleasurably with delight imagining three different men around her fucking her wildly as if she was the local party slut. 

This thought really started to set off Yang while the snake kept it’s vice-like grip around her body feeling her shiver in orgasmic pulses every now and then. She worked her head onto the length wiggling her face into the snake’s maw looking as though it were trying to eat her up. This gave the mysterious unseen party in the room a raunchy idea, a malicious smirk appeared on her face as she continued to watch Yang go to down on her large sex toy like she had seen with Natasha Romanov. 

“Ooohhh yes, mmnh. Such delicious depravity indeed I’d say, Who would’ve thought so many fierce fighting females would be so sexually repressed that these toys would reduce them to mewling quims at my mercy? Fu fu fu fu. Just a little bit more and then I’ll have my share of the fun.’ She said watching as Yang furiously bobbed her head back and forth on the snake’s third cock feeling it pump into her gullet voraciously while the other two cocks drilled her to the end.

“Mnnghhh! Mmnngghhhhh! *Oooohh I’m cummiiiiinng!*” Yang muffled loudly with eyes clenched shut and body quivering with intensity as her pussy squeezed down on the lower shaft gushing sex juices all over it’s surface. Her buttocks quivered as well and wound up clenching down hard on the top shaft burrowing into her anus to the rim, it stayed there vibrating like crazy making Yang’s sudden orgasm more profound for she was feeling her mind melt away with absolute pleasure.

“Mmnnghhhh!~” She moaned loudly again and opened up her eyes revealing a gentle green misty glow within them. Her pupils rolled up into their sockets as she succumbed to the sensational bliss making a mess on the floor with her cum constantly gushing out onto it. Her body twitched and jerked several more times before finally finishing her climax. 

Once she was done cumming the Snake tried something more creative and channeled more strength into its body making Yang lift up off the ground entirely with feet dangling above it. It was now ‘standing’ for lack of a better word and keeping the girl wrapped in its metallic tube-like body. The serpent kept its third cock deeply within her mouth letting her run her tongue erotically all over it like a common whore. The Dildos in each hole quickly pulled out only to morph an array of soft studded spikes around their phallic surfaces before aiming to go back in. 

Yang had a brief moment of realization when seeing that they looked down and slowly approached her gaping asshole and her sopping pussy ready to fuck her again. Her eyes veered back over to the snake’s face seeing it’s gemlike orbs rotate hypnotically again easing her worries. Both dicks plunged gently into each tenderized hole making Yang wretch and violently spasm about within the long coil of body keeping her constrained. The studs around each dick vibrated and touched each sensitive surface of her anus and pussy breaking into a new level of euphoria and causing the girl to drool like a maniac.

“Nnhghhhhh!~ *Ooohh fuck yess! Aagghhhh!~*” She cried out around the third dick as he began pumping back and forth into her esophagus once more. The room filled up with noises of sexual coitus yet again as Yang felt the dual dildos pistoning into each of her holes like before, only with more savagery and pleasure caused by the studs. 

Her head rolled around shaking with euphoria as her mind melted into becoming obsessed with bliss. Her booty quivered again and again constantly as it became violated by plastic vibrating dick the same way her pussy was being done. Yang’s legs squirmed about in the air, her body thrashed around in ecstasy while remaining suspended and at the Serpent’s mercy. To anyone this would like she was being tentacle-raped, but for Yang this was a good hard fuck worthy of her purchase and it made her want more. In and out, in and out, both cocks plunged into the girl nonstop while she remained dangling in the air within the snake’s serpentine body. Yang gagged and sputtered each time the third cock plunged down her throat, she imagined herself getting railed by three men at once and eventually succumbed to climax twice over leaving another messy puddle of cum to rain down upon the floor.

Once she had her orgasm the snake then decided to lower her back to the ground feeling her twitching within its embrace. The snake removed it’s third cock from Yang’s mouth with a wet plop leaving her to gag a bit while catching her breath. She quickly cupped its side and leaned in for a quick kiss to the third dick before pulling back with a wink. The constrictor hold on her body remained ever tight giving her skin the pleasant sensations of being constrained still, this made her whimper again while feeling the dual cocks pull back from her sopping pussy and gaping butthole.

“H-hey ... Where are you going? I’m still down for more fun, hehehe.~” She giggled deliriously as the Snake’s body shifted somewhat pulling her off of her current position until she was laying back with her legs released from its bindings only to be pulled apart by them next. Yang laid spread eagle on the ground being positioned for something else, but she was much too entrenched in the haze of wanton ecstasy to care who or what.

That was when ‘She’ appeared in an emerald glowing mist of magic arriving in the center of the room with a smile. Yang, while delirious still, looked over to see a beautiful big-chested blonde woman with long hair, green tube-top cut off enough to reveal cleavage, and a short green skirt with green-clad legs sticking out of them. The woman was surefire beauty of godly standards and smirked with lipstick-covered lips once she got a good look at Yang.

“Well, someone’s certainly been having fun, hope you like my gift, girl. You may have ordered your kinky little sex toy online but I sprinkled it with a bit of my magic giving it plenty of bonuses you’d find enjoyable.” She introduced while Yang looked on still writhing with sexual energy needing to be tamed and channeled. 

She was hornier still without the snake helping her aside from keeping her arms and torso bound. Thankfully the woman obliged her rampaging lust by pulling down the cups of her top revealing a luscious pair of big fluffy DD-cup sized tits with pink nipples erect. The teenager felt her loins light up with fire as she became wet with arousal all over again, Enchantress then waved her hands around magically dispersing the rest of her clothing away in a sea of green mist becoming naked before her eyes.

“That’s right, take a good look, darling. You’ll be seeing, and enjoying, this body for some time once we properly get acquainted with each other. Isn’t that right, my pet Serpent?” She cooed making the snake nod its head at her command.

“*Yes, Mistress. Hhzzzzzz.*” It responded and Enchantress soon knelt down between Yang’s spread legs placing her soft hands against her thighs keeping them pushed apart causing the girl to shiver.

“Okay...oohh...I don't know who you are or why you’re in my dorm, but if you’re going to have sex with then do it already! Please!” Yang cried out feeling overwhelmed with sexual energy as she thrashed about along the floor feeling the Snake’s body confine her even more so. This caused her to seize up with spasms of pleasure feeling constricted to the point it would leave marks.

Enchantress merely chuckled at her impatience then lowered her face down between her legs letting her minty breath caress the moist folds of the blonde busty teenager. Licking her lips and gripping Yang’s thighs she places her mouth on top of Yang’s exposed labia gingerly sucking it open making the girl writhe even more wildly in utmost pleasure. Her body shivered intensely with her head reeling back as she felt the older woman’s tongue and mouth go to work eating her out.

“Oooohhhh! Yeaaahh…..uugghhh!~” She cried out as she felt the woman's tongue eloquently slither into her depths tasting her cum and swirling her tongue around causing Yang’s toes to curl upward. The girl's pelvis shook again with Amora putting in more effort into gorging on her pussy.

“Mmmmhhh! Hmmm ...!~” Amora hummed with delight tasting her folds and sucking gingerly on them while licking her tongue along Yang’s mound. She felt her spasm and shiver constantly while tasting her nectar on her lips. Amora then wriggled her face into her snatch even deeper letting her lips make out with the opening of her quim. This caused Yang to arch her back with body quivering, tits shaking, and loins lighting up on fire as she succumbed to yet another orgasm right there on Amora’s face.

“Aaaghhhh!~ Ooohhh…..yess! Ughhh…!” Her body spasmed and jerked about leading to her feet curling up around the other woman’s shoulders while she kept her head glued to Yang’s snatch. She slurped her pussy still sucking up every last drop of nectar from her insides until she felt she had enough and pulled off of her.

Kneeling back on her legs Amora let the taste of the blonde teenager linger on her mouth and lips relishing in the flavor of innocence. Her mouth was open wide with an upward smile before bringing herself back down to see the girl breathing laboriously in post-orgasmic bliss, her pussy was still quivering a bit and her chest was heaving nicely as she lay bound by the snake. 

``Hmmm, I think it’s high time I get to indulge you more personally, Miss Xiao Long. tasting your youth is one thing, but enjoying it...well ...” Amora then wiggled her fingers making a magical construct appear just above her sex materializing into a long thick ten-inch strap-on around it. It latched onto her pelvis pushing the nubbed end of the internal end mount her pussy making the goddess sigh with delight as she looked back down at Yang. A wide malicious smile crossed the woman’s lips as she descended upon her with phallus sticking out lubricated magically for ease. 

Amora planted her hands around the girl’s shoulders catching her attention as she pressed her large tits into her own meshing them nipple-to-nipple and causing Yang to shudder pleasantly at the touch. She saw her beautiful enchanting face zoom in closer until she was a breath away from her own, Amora brought her hands up to cradle Yang’s cheeks before pulling her onto her lips for a steamy lip-curling lesbian embrace. Yang’s eyes went wide at first but then she closed them tight, relinquishing her resolve completely and making out with the mysterious older woman. She couldn’t move her arms still since the snake had them bound, so she settled for tasting the other woman’s lips sucking apart her own until she slid her tongue down her throat.

“Mmmhhghh.~ Hhmmmm.~” Amora moaned blissfully while tasting Yang on her lips, she suckled them apart hungrily while swirling her tongue around the inside of her throat in a passionate lesbian embrace. This was making the blonde teenager grow even more aroused leading to her pussy moistening up even more while the head of Amora’s shaft hovered just above it’s opening.

They mewled and whimpered into each other’s mouths making out languidly for several minutes until Amora pulled back up off her face slowly with a thin trail of saliva bridging between their lips.

“Ah, delicious in both places, you are a treat girl. Now onto the more amusing part.~” She cooed salaciously licking her lips. Amore rubbed the head of her plastic dick coating it with more magic making her able to feel everything as if it were a real penis. 

Yang’s eyes looked down at the cock sliding into her gaping pussy and disappearing into it while feeling the sensation of having her cunt stretched out once again. Her lips parted open remaining agape as she was overtaken by the sensation of cock inside of her cunt courtesy of Amora the Enchantress. Yang’s chest burst forward with her tits jiggling along with her body as she trembled with euphoric ecstasy right now. Amora smiled at this and pushed her pelvis onto her hips preparing to take her first in a basic missionary position, she sheathed the rest of her plastic length into Yang’s pussy all the way until she felt it bump into her cervix. This turned out to her G spot as well making the blonde teen’s legs shoot upward shaking in the middle of the air.

“Aaaagghhh uaagghhhh! Oohhhhh yess! Nghhhh!~” She cried out with stars in her eyes as Amora rolled her waist slowly along her pelvis beginning to fuck the younger girl sensually while in missionary position. 

Her soft hips started meshing languidly into her thighs creating flesh-slapping noises of coitus that filled the air, the older woman was fucking the younger and doing so with a depraved smile on her face.

“Aaaghhh ahhh ...ahh….! Ooh you dirty little tramp, you feel magnificent around me like this! Mmmmhhh!” Amora breathed out bucking her waist into her even faster until Yang’s started bouncing up off the floor with cheeks slapping together in coitus.

Yang reeled in sensational ecstasy right now feeling the rough older woman bucking wildly into her waist keeping her legs high in the air dangling at her mercy. She felt the rigged surface of the lengthy false dick plunging voraciously into her quim over and over again without pause. Yang’s folds squelched and her innards clenched tightly around it every time she bottomed out of her. To her this was the craven sensation she was waiting for all these years, but aside from this heavenly splendor there was one other thing she craved. A rather unique one at that too, but right now she focused on feeling the woman’s phallus pummeling her teenage pussy first and foremost.

“Nghhhh! Ahhhh….oohhhh yess! Mmmmhh!” Amora cried out with a sadistic smile as she held Yang’s legs up the ankles shift their position to a borderline mating press one. The girls body was upturned with feet dangling in the air feeling her body ripple with wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her loins amidst coitus. 

Thanks to the magic of her strap-on Amora felt every spongy inch of Yang’s silken innards wrap tightly around her length as she bottomed out of her. Her pelvis descended upon her upturned body faster now with bodies meshing together in back and forth bliss creating slaps of flesh that filled the air. Yang’s head rolled back deliriously moaning while having her eyes closed in ecstasy. The snake did its job of constraining her body even tighter, making pockets of flesh push out between it’s constraints. It watched as Amora savagely fucked Yang from above making her body bounce up and down between her and the ground constantly.

Their bodies collided with each other in energetic rutting, Amora savored the feeling of Yang’s pussy clenching tight around her phallus as it sank into her cervix over and over again making the girl whimper. Yang’s naked frame undulate between the upper woman’s frame feeling every inch of the phallus groove into her sex and enjoying it while wearing a goofy grin on her face. She salivated and sputtered while Amora fucked her nonstop from above making her lower body bounce up against her own with legs bobbing in the air. 

“Augghh! Aaah aah aah aah aah aagghhh!~” Yang cried out in euphoria yet again feeling her eyes roll up in their sockets as she felt her insides coil tightly around the dick violating her repeatedly. Amora smirked with mischief showing on her lovely face and waved her fingers to make a second phallus appear right before the first. 

Growling to herself she ceased fucking Yang from up top and quickly puled out leaving the girl’s quim twitching desperately for something to fill it.

“You deserve to be on your knees like the horny dog you really are, girl. Now, flip her over so that I may take care of both of her bodily needs, Serpent.” She commanded, making the Serpent suddenly lurch upward making Yang tumble over onto her hands and knees placing herself in doggystyle position for her new ‘Friend’. The girl's limbs were still bound by the Snake’s body with only a little bit of the constriction loosened up so that she kept herself steady on all fours.

Yang looked excitedly over her shoulder at the mystery woman, she noticed she had grown a second fake cock on her strap-on somehow and shuddered with giddiness when she approached her from behind. Amora grabbed her hands around her hips and slid both dicks into her ass and pussy respectively making Yang cry out in mind-breaking euphoria all the way to the shattered moon!

“Eeaaaaghhhh!” Yang cried out in loud wailing ecstasy feeling both her ass and her pussy squeeze tight around Amora’s cocks the moment she slipped them in. 

The older woman relished in the sight of such a young darling quivering at her touch, she could feel the tightness of her insides constraining each phallus as she slowly pushed them all the way in. Resting the girl’s buttocks against her thighs she began bucking hard into Yang’s buttocks fucking her voraciously with intense back-forth thrusting movements. The snake continued to keep it’s binding hold around her arms and body making sure she could feel every constriction that was being made. Yang’s mind was almost completely mush at this point, her body had been brought to the brink and back from all the intense fucking she was enduring. She had a wide goofy smile on her face as Amora rutted passionately into her from behind causing her tits to jiggle voraciously in the air. 

“Aaghh aaah aah aah aah aah agghhh! Oohh yess! Yess! Mmhhhp!” She was cut off when Enchantress reached over to grab the side of her face turning it so that her lips could mesh into her own yet again. At this, Yang closed her lips and surrendered to the embrace. She was feeling the woman’s hands reaching down to her titties cupping them and squeezing each mound at her leisure while fucking her.

They fucked passionately while there on the floor with Yang’s noisiness being stifled by Amora’s tongue, together with her own each appendage rolled over the other in a mutual saliva-swapping lesbian lip-lock making each one swell with arousal. She kept at it with her pelvis bucking faster and harder into Yang’s bottom feeling the insides of each hole begin to squeeze down around each hole yet again. It wouldn’t be long now until Yang and Amora were going to join her since her body felt just that good.

“Mmh mhh mh mhm mhmmmm!~” Amora moaned into Yang’s mouth tasting the inside of her throat one last time before suddenly pulling off with a splash of saliva coming out of their lips. She quickly rolled her tongue around her mouth cleaning herself up while feeling the squeezing sensation of her insides coming. 

Knowing that, she started hammering faster into the young girl’s body making the flesh-slapping coitus sound like rapturous applause. Yang’s arms buckled leading to her face smothering the carpet moaning into it as she felt the walls break on her climax, her body started spastically shivering in ecstasy until she came hard all over Amora’s pelvis loudly streaming into the surface of the rug! Amora bit back her own moans so as to not attract attention from the outside and bucked hard into Yang’s body twice more feeling her own climax happen. Her body shivered and her cum spritzed all over both phalluses of the strap-on, she rolled her body into Yang’s buttocks some more feeling the girl cum spastically in non stop twitching movements until they finally ceased their combined orgasms.

“Ahhh! Oooh ...that was incredible. Hehe hehe.” Yang chuckled tiredly with a satisfied smile on her face. She rested on her front with her thick bubble ass sticking out in the air after Amora just dismounted her completely.

The Enchantress let out a blissful sigh of relief once her strap-on plopped out of Yang’s gaping pussy and anus with a small splash of nectar oozing off the former. She looked down at the girl’s upturned form with an evil smile then looked over at the Serpent seeing it was still active via her magical Runes. Her eyes drifted back down to Yang’s frame getting a wicked idea then waving her fingers at the Serpent making it’s rainbow Quartz eyes begin rotating like a kaleidoscope.

“You’ve mentioned you enjoyed that old animation of Jungle Book, Correct?” She asked and received no answer from Yang seeing as how she was fucked senseless by the domineering Asgardian Witch. “Well, what say we really approach the fetish you have had for the snake in that cartoon, shall we? Starting with the hypnotism moment.” Amora cooed darkly making the serpent respond to her will causing it to slither down over Yang's face which was currently resting on the floor below.

*Hhzzzz!*

It hissed it’s usual electronic metallic sound as it met with her face-to-face making Yang a little more awake despite being delirous with post-coital pleausre from the lesbian sex. She lifted herself up on a bit resting on her chin and found her eyes becoming entranced by the serpent’s rotating gem-like orbs. It started lighting up rainbow colors creating a hypnotism effect making Yang smile widely as she became ensnared in its effects.

“Ohhh ...pretty ...hehehe.” Yang chuckled deliriously feeling the alluring effects of the hypnotic gaze of the Serpent draw her in completely while Amora watched with a smile. The witch wiggled her fingers again making the magical locking mechanisms around the snake’s maw begin to unwind making it’s jaw open up and expand like a wide-open funnel.

*Hhhzzz!*

It hissed revealing the lubricated leathery insides of its interior making it appear like the insides of an actual mouth itself despite being fully artificial. Yang rose to her knees as per the serpent’s request giving to her during its hypnotic commands. The blond busty teenage girl stood on her knees following the sensual swaying motions of the serpent as it hovered over her ready to swallow her up into its slimy artificial interior. Amora watched with perverse delight and detached the strap-on from her sex allowing her slender fingers to caress the mons of her pussy in sexual fascination.

“That’s it, surrender yourself to it, my dear. I know you probably have a preference for being swallowed up in a rather kinky sexual fetish. You ordered this snake as per your perverted fascination with the scene, did you not? Well, the next step is to be...ingested by it,isn’t that right?” Amora cooed as she approached Yang and knelt by her side watching the serpent expand its large robotic net-like mouth further making it as big as a person. 

This would allow for a whole person to be swallowed up and Yang was kneeling there obediently with a hypnotized smile on her face and colors swirling in her eyes. The serpent kept its hypnotism going making sure she had no wits about her as he hovered just above her head ready to swallow her whole. 

“Take me ...hehehe.” She chuckled deliriously and felt darkness occupy her sight giving her the full internal view of the slimy insides of the snake’s interior body swallowing up her head first. Yang felt her nose squish into the slimy surface making her body tingle with sexual exhilaration for she was now being swallowed up whole as was her unique fetish. 

‘Mmnnghhh, it feels so good! Ohhh take me whole!’ Yang thought still hypnotized and reeling with sexual delight as more of her body became swallowed up slowly by the snake.

Amora watched seated on her ass with legs spread wide open stroking her folds to the scene with a wide smile on her face. The robotic toy wouldn’t digest her, obviously, but the feeling was real enough to make the girl’s body quiver constantly as it stretched its maw over her shoulders next. Yang mewled loudly inside of the snake barely making her moans heard as it slid its jaw over her shoulders going down her body. Yang shuddered some more showing no one her deliriously happy expression on her face as she felt the slimy confines of the snake’s insides coil tightly around her shoulders lifting her up slightly.

The serpent exerted enough of its own strength making her rise up off the ground once its maw reached past her forearms reaching her waist. Amora watched with a finger or two now wedged inside of her pussy pushing in and out of it with ever-increasing speed. Yang’s body was seen shivering in orgasm sensitively indicating that she was enjoying so much to the point she was almost cumming all over again. 

“Uuuggghhh! More ...swallow me whole! C'mon!” Yang cried out from within as her hair became messy with artificial slime causing it to squish around her face making her close her eyes while her body was raised upwards to the ceiling.

Her buttocks and her legs now stuck out of the serpent’s mouth kicking about cutely with happiness then curling up. The girl could be heard mewling loudly and shuddering with her legs being shown to shake with orgasm. Her toes curled up tightly along with her legs, her ass just now slid past the snake's mouth letting her buns become coated in its saliva. Her skin bristled up, her loins sizzled as she bucked her legs inwardly while they dangled high in the air above. Enchantress continued to watch stroking her folds even faster while they dangled just outside the serpent’s metal mouth. The shape of a human-sized form showed within it’s bloated reflexive exterior definitely selling the illusion of a large snake swallowing a person whole. She heard Yang holler loudly again with legs jerking about even faster indicating she had another orgasm while inside of its pouch.

“*Hnghhhhhhhh! Oohh yess! Ooohh god yes!*” Her voice came out muffled from within the serpent’s bloated body as its maw just now reached past her kneecaps leaving only her feet curled tightly in pleasure as they stuck out of its mouth. 

Quiet slurping noises could be heard as some saliva seeped from the serpent’s maw while he swallowed the rest of Yang up entirely inside of his body. Once the feet slipped past its maw and down it’s metal esophagus Amora herself bucked her hips wildly in orgasmic ecstasy staining her fingers in her cum the same time she heard Yang yell loudly from within the Snake’s body once again.

Inside of the serpent the slime-covered girl shivered intensely with orgasmic release hugging herself as her skin became glazed in its slimy material. Yang was beside herself with absolute bliss feeling her loins sizzle in ecstasy as she came one last time before passing out. A peaceful smile on her face showed even after she went to sleep snug inside of the serpent’s slimy insides like it were a sleeping bag.

Amora sighed in relief after having another brief orgasm then stood up on her feet magically re-materializing her clothing around her naked body.

“Well then, that was quite a show, Miss Xiao Long. I have rarely encountered women with your...specific type of fetish if I were being honest. But, now that you’re sated I have officially collected you and now you’ll become part of my menagerie of women. One that is growing too.” Amora said chuckling evilly as she walked over to the snake petting it’s metallic maw like it were a pet before reaching down to grab Yang’s thong off the floor.

“Ah, how could I forget this? Souvenir. Fu fu fu fu.~” She chuckled darkly and twirled it around on one of her fingers with a sinister smile. The woman beckoned her snake to come to her and with a wave of her hand she magically teleported themselves away taking Yang with her to become a new part of her growing collection.

‘I wonder who else I should take.~’ Amora thought excitedly with a wicked smile.

  
  


**End of Chapter**

**To be continued….**

This has been for Titan Seven. Thanks for reading.


	3. Billable Services Rendered Part One (Akeno Himejima)

  
  
  
  
  


**Enchantress’s Fun Time**

**Marvel Universe/ Highschool DxD**

**For Titan Seven**

**By Azure**

  
  


************

**Chapter Three-(Part One) Billable Services Rendered (Akeno Himejima)**

******

Somewhere within the Marvel Universe…

  
  


Standing inside the living room of her personal apartment suite and leaning against the side of a random couch with her arms crossed, Natasha Romanov waited as the summoning circle in front of her shone bright along the ground. The Pentagram glyph lit up in a gentle yet fierce red glow, then it became a blinding pillar of light that made her have to shield her eyes from its radiance for a brief moment. Her hair was the same straight-styled shoulder-length mane it was before, she was wearing her traditional black spy-suit hugging her curvaceous nicely-toned body quite tightly. It brought out her hips and her ass fully against the dark leather microfiber fabric. Her waist was slim as always with her breasts nearly bursting out of her cleavage window belonging to her zipped down top. When the light finally dimmed down she uncovered her face, seeing a tall yet very busty schoolgirl standing in the center of the pentagram calmly with her hands in front of her skirt like a dutiful maid. She had long dark blue hair trailing down her backside in a long overhead ponytail with bladed bangs covering her forehead. She had dark red eyes, a gentle smile on her lips, a curvaceous mature figure that was too filled out in proportions for a girl her age. She wore a school uniform over her body with her skirt showing off her thick womanly legs, her breasts looked like they were going to bust out from her button-up top making Natasha a bit jealous she was packing such endowments despite her youth. 

The glow of the summoning circle finally died down completely leaving the girl standing in the middle of her living room when she saw Natasha smiled while waving ‘Hi’. 

‘Is she really a Demon? This is the second time I called her here and I’m still not convinced she isn’t some monster in disguise as a Japanese Schoolgirl.’ Natasha thought to herself perking an eyebrow curiously at the girl wondering if she was really a demonic monster in disguise considering how innocent she appeared to be. “Uh….hello? It’s me again; Natasha Romanov. That was quite an entrance you made there, Akeno, it wasn’t that bright the last time I called you.” Natasha let out making the girl shrug with a cute smile on her face.

“Oh, sometimes it varies in brightness depending on the amount of energy used to turn it on. Anyway, what did you call me here for, again? I should have you know you have not yet paid for the service I performed last time just yet and-” The girl spoke out jovially until Natasha held out a hand to stop her.

“Actually, that’s part of the reason why I called you here, Miss Himejima. This right here is my payment, so to speak.” Natasha gestured as she stepped to the side revealing a very luxurious dark leatherbound reclining chair standing right behind her. She moved out of the way so Akeno can get a closer look, being able to sense supernatural energies due to being a hybrid of a Priestess and a Fallen Angel gave her a sense for exotic supernatural energies. Akeno found that the chair was indeed magical in some strange way or another, but largely unremarkable, at least to her eyes anyway. After examining it up close with her large dark red eyes she turned her head back to look at Natasha for answers.

“That is quite an unorthodox payment to give, Miss Romanov, I take it that this thing isn’t any ordinary kind of massage chair? Also, just call me ‘Akeno’, we’re friends now, aren’t we?~” She teased, tossing a cute wink her way. Natasha simply shrugged and sighed, looking unimpressed while wearing a cute frown on her normally stoic face. 

“Yes, anyway, this is my payment for you. Consider it a barter exchange for what you did for me last time around. I won’t even hide the fact that it’s the sex-toy type of massage chair. It has some very unique functions attached to it that can’t really be compared to any other magical toys you may know about,at least as far as I know. I hope it is worth it, and that it gives you some kind of pleasurable relief once you’re alone with it. Will it be accepted as payment?” She asked and Akeno put a finger to her chin inquisitively in thought before nodding her head with a beaming smile. 

“Oh, I’m sure I will find plenty of special uses for this bad boy here. I only hope you washed it clean of all your juices.~” She added with a giggle teasing Natasha, but to no effect.

The woman nodded thankfully as Akeno stood back up, channeling magical energy into her hands and making the chair lift up high into the air like it was being carried through telekinesis. She pointed over in the direction of the summoning circle again making it glow brightly once more as she carried the object with her, ready to depart with it back to her home in another dimension. Before she got there she turned her head over her right shoulder flashing Natasha a friendly smile and a wink in her direction.

“Thank you for the exchange payment, Miss Romanov, my services are always available whenever you need me. I hope you have a splendid evening today, I know I will, with this thing here. Mama’s got a hankering for some sadomasochistic fun. Bye bye.~”

Akeno waved her bye and walked into the light of the circle,the pillar of energy then consumed her body transporting her and the chair magically to somewhere beyond Natasha’s own reality and dimension. The moment she was gone a wicked smile crept up on Natasha’s face along with a hard blush forming around her cheeks. She hugged her arms tightly shuddering with orgasmic pleasure as she heard the whispers of her ‘Mistress’ speak into her right ear.

“Excellent work, Natasha. With that otherworldly Angel taking it back to her home dimension I will be adding many more exotic beauties to my growing collection, and it's all thanks to you. Oh, I can hardly wait. Once she ,and whatever female friends she possesses, become mine I’ll be taking my time enjoying the fruits of their ripe young beautiful bodies. Until then, I’ll simply turn my attention back to you and indulge in all those you work with while I wait. My Menagerie of dazzling women, young and older, will be complete and I will have oh so much fun with all of you, together at the same time.~” Enchantress’s silky dark voice whispered into Natasha’s ear sending chills down her spine.

“Yes, Mistress,I’m always happy to serve you. Always.~” Natasha replied with a shudder and formed a twisted smile on her face.

  
  


****** 

Akeno arrived back in her home dimension, through the summoning portal carrying the mystical erotic massage chair in the air until she set it down in the center of her living room. She was back here in her home somewhere near a large shrine inside of Japan, giggling playfully to herself she took a hard look at the chair, seeing that it was indeed more than what it seemed to be and it made her very curious to try out.

“Well, since nobody is around….” She said to herself and started undressing out of her Kuoh Academy uniform , removing piece by piece of clothing becoming naked in the blink of an eye.

All she was wearing right now were her dark lace undergarments barely able to keep her large E-cup sized titties from bursting out. Akeno reached behind herself to undo the latch letting her brasserie fall onto the floor exposing them entirely with a gentle bounce. Her dark lace thong came off next, she slid it slowly down her legs and supple heart-shaped ass exposing her moistened folds until it landed on the ground next to her skirt. The only thing left on her highly voluptuous body were her dark socks, but those came off eventually too leaving her completely naked, just how she likes to be when alone. Hugging her arms around herself then shuddering blissfully with a soft sigh, Akeno quickly looked around to see if her father was home before moving on. She used a Special Glyph spell to detect any presence that may be in her house with her or see if he was on his way, fortunately, that wasn’t the case and she let out a great sigh of relief. The kink-addicted girl knew for certain that she had to have privacy in order to use this thing.

“....let’s see what all the hubbub is about before I introduce you to Rias.” She giggled to herself and walked over to the chair ready to enjoy it. “Everyone knows she needs this as badly as I do, maybe even more actually, but I want it right now, he he he.”

Sitting herself down onto the chair Akeno felt the soothing pressure of the item’s auto-vibrating function kick in automatically, making her body tremble subtly to the sensations of its massage feelers. She was naked as the day she was born showing off her mature hourglass figure with wide hips, slender waist, and large E-cup sized breasts bouncing softly with every step she made. The girl often liked to be around her house all bare like this, the special occasion now was simply enjoying this ‘Special’ chair to its fullest and so, she reached down the right side of the armrest pressing one of the many buttons activating the low-setting vibrating functions causing soothing sensations to begin coming out of the chair. 

*Whirrr!*

“Ahhh….!~ Oh my….you are...aahh..much stronger than I would’ve thought.” Akeno let out in a blissful sigh as she reclined even further onto the seating, enjoying herself while her body became massaged by the chair’s vibrating function.

It was making her skin crawl, in the most pleasant of ways as she was becoming more relaxed with each passing second. Her skin felt like it was being plastered with soft feeler-like gel moving about from underneath the surface, every grooving feeler pressed against her sensitive soft skin stimulating her through contact alone. It felt like there were millions of little tongues underneath the chair’s surface making her buck naked body writhe gently atop the leather-bound surface. Akeno leaned back her head and let out a pleasant sigh as she had relaxed entirely surrendering herself to its mercy. 

“Mmmhmm!~ So ...so good~ Aaahh…..this might be even better than punishing Fallen Angels, or even teasing Rias-san from time to time. He he hehe.~``She mused with her head leaning back fully. Her eyes closed tight as she relaxed into the chair for the next several minutes enjoying the sensations the vibrating surface had provided her.

It vibrated tenderly underneath her skin, the feelers whirred silently as the surface shook with subtle trembling movements that caressed every single part of Akeno’s voluptuous teenage figure from underneath making her increasingly aroused. While she was relaxing onto the chair savoring the sensations it provided her she failed to notice that a pair of side-panel doors magically manifested from the sides opening up to reveal a pair of autonomic metal arms covered in glowing green runes. They rose up to her body slowly and quietly with Akeno unaware of their presence until a pair of mechanical soft-grooved fingers extended from the ends. They resembled human fingers, albeit, in a robotic fashion and made their way closer to the girl’s full and plump E-cup sized titties. She was humming quietly to herself when the fingers reached toward her nipples first gently grabbing onto her breasts making her yell out softly in euphoria as her body broke out into spasm taking her out of the relaxed trance she was in. 

“Aaaahhh!~ Hmm? W-what’s this now?~” She mused wearing a surprised smile. 

Looking down she saw the soft-studded hands now fondling her tits around gently in circles gingerly squeezing as they swirled around along her chest. She pursed her lips tightly and started feeling sensitive waves of pleasure erode her state of mind making her relax again. She remained bound to the vibrating chair feeling those magical hands do their job in massaging her massive tits, from squeezing several digits around the meaty orbs of her chest to pinching her nipples between those soft plastic fingertips. She was mewling quietly with eyes closed and head turning left to right with chest rising in growing ecstasy.

“Mnngghh! Ooohhh yes! I don't even remember activating this function, but this is amazing anyway!~” She gasped loudly as her chest began huffing and puffing making her breasts jiggle even more. The hands continued their hand groping and squeezing her tits gingerly around in circles while her body started lightly thrashing about along the chair’s surface with legs shaking constantly underneath the extended footrest. The latter extended upwards making her legs elevated as the upper body portion of the chair leaned back turning into a makeshift massage table with Akeno too blind with pleasure to really notice. 

A gentle green glow then manifested around the chair encasing its surface in mystical green runes while Akeno unknowingly bathed in its eerie green light. The masochistic Half-Devil, Half-Fallen Angel wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered blissfully for she was feeling a soothing pleasure unlike anything she’s felt before now flowing throughout her entire body. The chair, now transforming into a body-sized table, whirred quietly like a machine with metal hands going to work wrapping around Akeno’s large tits. Each hydraulic-powered metal finger started squeezing her melons strongly making her feel twice the sensitivity and pleasure than before. Akeno was reaching greater heights of elation and pleasure, to where she wound up clutching her fingernails along the armrests that the chair had extended underneath her wrists. 

She could feel each softly-nubbed hand rotate her melons around in circles prodding her more sensitive weak spots underneath her doughy skin. They were moving them around in up-down fashion steadily making Akeno lose herself to sheer pleasure, she relished the feeling, especially when she felt fingertips pushing directly into her nipples like they were buttons on a control panel. A mind-numbing sensation went through her body like a current making her face morph into an ahegao smile while her hands went behind her neck keeping her tits sticking out in the air. If that wasn’t enough, Akeno also felt the grooves of the seat cushioning her ass start squeezing her buns even harder now in a rather sensual pace. It was all driving her crazy and delirious with pleasure. 

“Aaaagggghhhh! Oooh! Oooh…...best trade purchase ever!” Akeno howled loudly as she felt the surface of the seat cushion begin gingerly squeezing a pair of hand-like feelers around her ass gently making the soft supple flesh of her ass tender as the pleasure receptors inside her lower body lit up. 

The cushions that squeezed inwardly around her ass continued fondling those perfect wide buns of Akeno’s, making her feel every sensual groove until they eased the pressure. The chair decided to magically shift into a more sensual massage function in contrast to the more intensified groping session happening above. Akeno couldn’t get enough of both forms of erotic massage happening to her body right now, she felt the hands around her chest squeeze the soft plastic fingers around each of her melons fondling them around in spirals occasionally tugging on her tits by pinching the nipples. Her head tossed back and swirled with moaning quietly as she felt her pussy squeezing tightly in growing arousal. This combination of sensations made her naked body rise and curl along the leather surface of the chair making it shake silently while the green runes continued to glow brightly. Little did Akeno know that this was only the beginning, not that she cared just as long as she gets to enjoy the groping/erotic massage session some more. It went on for the next several minutes with her body feeling ready to cum at a moment’s notice. Just then, another compartment from the surface of the magical chair opened up beneath her feet revealing another mechanical extension coming out from below. It was as long and as robotic with a light rounded surface just like the arms currently fondling the girl’s breasts, the difference is what was mounted on the end of it. Rather than another hand, the third extension on this new arm was an apparatus mounting a pair of tongue-shaped extensions colored in faux pink sticking out and wriggling as the arm aimed them towards Akeno’s nether region. 

Her body writhed a bit more feeling overcome with sensitive pleasure thanks to the massage, she suddenly felt the surprise sensation of two slimy appendages rolling against both her ass and pussy in one go making her shiver intensely with euphoric delight. Her body shuddered explosively with her legs becoming stiff then straightening out, the tongue rolling along her sensitive gooey folds started sensually licking her pussy up and down slowly while the other one simply swirled around her ass. The former was becoming wetter almost instantly while she felt the repeat sensations of both holes getting tongued out by slimy artificial tongues. They were diving into her body constantly with one licking up Akeno’s sex and the other doing the same to her anus, all to their heart's content. She squirmed pathetically in pleasure whimpering loudly as she could no longer hold her screams inside, thus she let everything out while the tongues continued working ceaselessly against her sex and anus. 

“Aaaggghhh! Ohhh hooo yess! Hnhh!~” Akeno cried out with eyes shut tight. Her pussy quivered sensationally while getting licked up by the metallic-looking tongue now pushing itself into her sex. Her buttocks was receiving the same treatment by feeling the second tongue-like appendage drive itself deep inside swirling around her tight puckered anus making her really feel it groove around within her butt in a circular fashion. Her legs then shot up in the air as a result of the stimulation she was getting, they were twitching violently with Akeno feeling ready to achieve climax very soon.

As a result of her frenzied orgasmic state, she began rolling her entire body along the table's surface thrashing about until a new pair of mechanical arms came out from the sides of the chair below the armrests. The chair was whirring quietly like a machine at work while the runes kept on glowing bright, the magic of the girl’s lust and sexually stimulated state was fueling it as per design with its original creator watching the display from afar and enjoying it greatly. Akeno was heaving with hot loud moans coming out of her mouth nearly constantly, her chest was bouncing up and down with the rest of her body grooving along the tableside surface feeling the tongues diddling her pussy and anus like professionals. She was too blinded with pleasure to notice the pair of hands now grabbing onto her waist gently before exerting force and lifting her up to be rolled onto her frontside in almost a second flat. 

“Gggghhhh! Aaaahh…...oohh…..aahh...aaaahhh!~” She huffed loudly with eyes closed tight not noticing that she was now on her front with her ass sticking up in the air and arms placed down before her head. Her chest was hanging lower because of how much bliss was coursing through her body at this very second, Akeno was enjoying herself too much to care what else went on around her. 

Her buttocks started wriggling left to right in response to feeling the tongues continue their work on her ass and pussy. She mewled and growled quietly with ever-increasing pleasure feeling them lick and plunge into both her orifices nonstop. Her legs shook as a result and her chest started swaying along the surface of the table with hands propping her body up by planting her palms into the surface.

Just then, a surprise set of restraints built into the table surface came out of nowhere from a quad of compartments hidden underneath. Her ankles were snapped into leather cuffs keeping them bound and unable to move as her legs were spread apart. Akeno shivered happily with her sadomasochistic tendencies coming through now. Her pussy and asshole both continued getting tongued out by those plastic extensions dipping into each hole in tandem. Her wrists suddenly became bound in a pair of leather restraints keeping her arms pinned flat against the surface making her look submissive, once again this titillated her sadomasochistic kink fetish making her sex moisten even more.

“Mmhhhh, playing naughty with me, are you? Miss Romanov was right; you are a very special chair. What other dirty little secrets do you have for me, hmm?” She mused feeling her face flush with an even brighter shade of red. As if answering her question,the initial pair of mechanical arms that had been fondling her titties earlier came up to her face displaying a pair of mouths that now underwent a transformation. Akeno perked an eyebrow in wonder and saw, to her delight, that the inside of those plastic seemingly robotic palms morphed into human-shaped mouths with artificial tongues sticking out of them. “Wow, I was only joking, but this is great! Hehehehe!”

She bit down on her bottom lip feeling excited all over again as the arms moved down underneath her chest to hover over her dangling pendulous breasts. Each one wrapped a palm around her nipples allowing the mouths to swallow in her titties from the areola onward making it feel like a pair of children were now feeding off Himejima’s busty breasts and sucking gingerly on them without hesitation. With a quiet squelching noise each both mouths swallowed up Akeno’s breasts wholesale and started feeding on it making the girl feel a sharp jolt of pure ecstasy run throughout her entire naked body. She held out no longer and flung her head back tossing her long ponytail around until the band tying her hair together snapped leaving her long mane of dark blue hair to splay all over her naked backside. 

“Oooohhhh! Aaaaahhhhhn!” She cried out blissfully in mind-numbing ecstasy letting her tongue spill out of her mouth while doing so. Akeno felt the lips on those palms get to work in sucking on each of her tits languidly in carnivorous fashion, like they were feeding on her. Soft sucking sounds came about from inside each one as they alternated between sucking on her nipples and licking their artificial tongues around areolas making every neuron of pleasure light up from inside her body. 

*Schupp...schupp...schupp...schupp!*

“Mmmhhh! That’s it, keep feeding on Mama’s tits like that! Uuuuhhhh!~” She mewled loudly to herself keeping her eyes closed tightly as she started moving her head around in circles embracing the sensation. ‘Ooohhh yeah! Never in my life have I needed something so badly until I received it!’

The tongues mounted on the apparatus between her legs continued rolling about all over her ass and pussy, they started exerting more pressure and sensitively pushed into each throbbing orifice of the young girl’s body determined to violate her with everything they had. Akeno bristled up when feeling them both start to become even longer while they swirled around inside of each hole, despite struggling to think due to the sensation of having them violate those holes she looked back and saw them slowly pull out of her with a wet plop. She wondered why they stopped until she was seeing them glow green and begin changing shape becoming even longer. To her surprise, she saw both tongues turning into longer more phallic-shaped extensions until they completely resembled two long ten-inch dildos ready for action. She felt ready to give in and wriggled her booty seductively even more from inside her restraints.

Despite knowing, and being, of the world of Supernatural order, magic, and Higher Powers the twin Dildos on the end of that arm made her eyes widen in wonder. Akeno felt the spark of lust surge inside of her body just by seeing them and felt ready to have them fuck her body. Licking around her lips sensually she waited for the apparatus to move closer and do its thing. When it did the pair of dildoes slowly pushed towards her upturned rump lining each one up perfectly with her ass and pussy respectively. With a soft wet ‘Schlupp’ noise she felt the first one push into her anus making her shiver intensely as she felt the ring of her butthole spread wide welcoming it, her mouth dropped open as a result until she felt the other one pushing into her pussy making her slimy folds squeeze around its plastic surface until it was inside. 

With a slick ‘Plop’ sound Akeno shuddered spastically as she felt the second plastic phallus bury itself inside of her slick hot pussy. She squeezed her vaginal insides around it, involuntarily shuddering with bliss as a dreamy smile had made its way to her face. A scarlet tint decorated her cheeks as both fake cocks began gently pushing into her holes in slow and sensual tandem, creating quiet squelching sounds of penetration with Akeno feeling every inch of them slide right into her body. She huffed and moaned quietly with rising ecstasy when feeling them steadily going faster, they both were pumping into her sex and her anus respectively in hard tantric thrusts giving her sensitive sexual bliss, unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life. 

“Aaaahhhh!~Oooohhhhh! Yes…! Yes! Faster! I need it faster!~” She cried out with her mouth hanging agape,the masochistic big-breasted beauty was receiving pleasure from all sides right now and loving it dearly. 

Her tits were still being swallowed into the pair of artificial mouths below on the chair’s surface, they had started squeezing their lips tightly around each of her areolae like she was feeding a pair of hungry babies. Having bigger tits meant far more sensitivity in her body, and Akeno’s was particularly sensitive, giving her a profound state of pleasure to enjoy. So much so that her body had started shuddering violently and thrashing about all over the surface in reaction. She was moving back and forth along the chair’s cushioned surface riding it while being violated from all sides, from within every orifice on her sensitive writhing body, all except for her mouth of course. Akeno was constantly huffing loudly with large gasps of breath amidst her dangerously rising state of euphoric bliss, leaving her mouth hanging agape and moaning in pleasure until something else could fill it in its entirety. Akeno personally felt it’d give her a sense of ‘Completion’, after all, a gangbang even from a machine wouldn’t feel complete unless all her holes were stuffed full of cock. 

Mentally thinking to herself, she wished it would happen right away so that it would feel genuine like she’d have a group of men around her with perverse grins on their faces and dicks out ready to go down on her helpless body. In Akeno’s starstruck eyes they’d be rutting themselves into her sexual frame altogether making her feel every hole being violated while they roughly hold her head in place for a savage throat-fucking. She shuddered at the idea and left a trickle of drool coming out the corner of her lips.

Just then, a third extension like the arms from earlier rose up from the top portion of the table in front of her very eyes. Adjusting her focus on it and getting a proper view of what it might be, Akeno saw it coming closer to her face revealing a third equally long pink phallus with a very slick-looking surface just begging to push inside of her waiting mouth, it was if the chair read her thoughts and desires on wanting to suck off ‘something’ while being fucked by a pair of twin dildoes. Without so much as waiting or hesitating to make her decision, she opened up her mouth wide letting it fall wide open so that her tongue could roll out like a welcome mat and take the new penis to take into her esophagus for a wild ride. She was more than ready to have her throat violated right now, the third appendage took to the invitation with glee and plunged right down into her lips swiftly sliding down her slender throat with a gush of saliva coming out between her lips. Akeno nearly choked at the sudden intrusion as it eased its way into her throat, filling it up entirely and allowing her to adjust so that she can seal her lips tightly around its surface.** 

“Hhmm. Mmhhmmm! Mh mh mh mh mm!~” She moaned warmly as she began working her head back and forth along the third dick now sliding swiftly into her throat, practically fucking her mouth like was another pussy to be violated. Akeno allowed her tongue to roll all over its surface out of sexual instinct and closed her eyes peacefully as she started bobbing her head on it even faster without shame. She swallowed it all the way into the back of her gullet making quiet slurping noises come out as it gradually became faster by pistoning in past her lips then pulling out again to the very tip.

Akeno was beyond horny right now and channeling all of that pent-up lust towards her new favorite toy. She worked her face back and forth on the third phallus, bobbing her mouth enthusiastically against it as it thoroughly plunged down her throat. She was loving this feeling so much, the more masochistic part of her enjoyed being at the mercy of somebody else, or rather something else’s mercy. The dual sensations of dicks pistoning out of her ass and pussy repeatedly, the fake mouths swallowing her nipples while sucking on them tightly made her body writhe with pure pleasure the likes of which she never experienced before. Then there was the feeling of being facefucked by the third extension, feeding into her sense of depravity as she pictured several men around her all going balls deep into her body and treating her like a toy. There was nothing she didn't like about all of this, Akeno’s insides churned with sensational arousal as it kept, with all three appendages dipping in and out of her at an even faster rate. Her body started to writhe more bombastically and rolled itself along the chair dry humping the surface with her ass quivering each time it was dual-penetrated by the fake dicks, she moved with much energy despite being restrained in leather-bound cuffs around her ankles and wrists. Akeno would submit herself to it all even without those things holding her in place, she was having just that much fun. 

“*Schupp..schupp...schupp….schupp...mmmhmm! Mh mh mhh mhh *Sllrrrp….sllrrrp* hmmm!~” She moaned loudly, keeping her lips sealed tightly around the surface so that she could make sure all of it would go inside her mouth. Akeno was tasting it with gusto and running her tongue around it entirely as it violated her throat with wild abandon. ‘Yess! Yess! This is it! This is what I’ve been waiting for! Ooh it feels so amazing!~’

Her eyes peeled open revealing stars inside of her dark violet orbs as the machine continued its fucking frenzy of her body going for what felt like minutes without end. Without her knowing, a mystical green portal opened up somewhere inside her household revealing a blond curvaceous woman wearing nothing but a green tight-fitting dress with a bust that nearly stuck out of her cleavage window. She had a blonde luxurious mane of hair that dripped down her shoulders in an elegant high-class manner. She had a pair of sinister-looking emerald green eyes then smiled evilly at the sight of depravity going on between Akeno and her creation. She was an adult-sized woman that filled out like an hourglass wearing green leggings over her highly sexual legs, a strapless tight-looking corset dress showing off her massive tits, and an overall beautiful appearance despite not being truly human whatsoever. 

Her name was Amora, otherwise called ‘Enchantress’ of Asgard. She walked quietly into the room where she sees Akeno’s debauchery taking place with the girl continuing to enjoy the fruits of her mystically enchanted massage chair she indirectly provided her. Amora hugged the side of the doorframe of her bedroom, watching the busty beautiful girl succumbing to the depravity of being violated with utmost glee. Amora licked lips and was feeling ready to go and break the girl in completely, but waited for her to finish enjoying herself on the machine before taking action.

‘Mmmm, enjoy it, my little pet. You’ve certainly accepted my gift easily enough, perhaps you were already a pervert in the making before I arrived here. He he he.’ Amora giggled to herself when she saw Akeno’s body writhing more sporadically atop the chair, feeling each and every dildo plunge voraciously into all her orifices until she started crying out in blissful agony.

Her dark violet eyes squinted shut while her body quivered for she had succumbed to orgasm right then and there on the table surface. The girl was feeling her insides squeeze tightly around each and every dildo lodged inside of her body at that exact moment. 

“Mnnnnggghhhhh!~ *Plop*....aaahhhhh! Ohhhh yess!” She cried out in exhilaration with her head tossing back and tits shaking wildly as she came hard. 

Her buttocks clenched inwardly around the dildo burying itself inside her ass .keeping it docked inside while her pussy gushed all over the other one making a mess of cum gush splash out onto the table seating. The one that left inside of her mouth took itself out and placed itself between her large pillowy breasts stroking the tight space between them while Akeno succumbed entirely to her own orgasm. Her entire body shook with euphoric delight and shuddered for nearly a full minute, leaving her tits shaking and her head tossing back while wearing a positively euphoric smile on her face.

Amora watched the scene with perverse arousal and crept her right hand down between her stocking-clad legs, her finger reached the dampening space between her cameltoe and began gingerly stroking herself off the scene of the young girl writhing in orgasm. She waited for Akeno to finish cumming, her eyes never leaving the young teenage girl’s voluptuous form shaking and cumming nonstop like a freshly broken-in love slave. Her way of riding to her climax was a rather messy one seeing as how the girl was staining the surface of her leather-bound seating with her pussy juice over and over again. The entire time Akeno simply had a delirious grin on her face, basically saying she enjoyed this greatly and wanted even more. This, Amora could offer her, or rather, will offer her once she’s finished cumming which thankfully didn’t take very long. 

“Muuuaaahhh……*Huff….huff…..huff*....mmnnhhh.~” Akeno moaned tiredly as she came down from her orgasmic high leaving herself breathing laboriously as she took a moment to recover. Her head hung low and her body attempted to collapse on the surface to rest, but her limbs were still bound to each cuff restraint keeping her in position until Amora snapped her fingers making the chair release her body. “Huh…? Oh, I guess they come off automatically when you’re done.” She guessed right before collapsing along the surface of the table feeling her sex quiver and mewl constantly as the last shivers of orgasm rode throughout her sexy body.

Amora watched her twitching body shiver some more causing her glorious heart-shaped ass to jiggle a bit as she heaved tiredly to catch her breath. She wiped her tongue across her lips and decided now was the time to act on claiming this voluptuous big-breasted beauty for herself. Stepping out of the shadows of the hallway she walked over to Akeno’s unsuspecting form from behind, magically shedding off her entire ensemble of emerald green clothing becoming naked.

“My turn now, my sweet. You should already be partially enthralled thanks to my special little device giving you the pleasure of a lifetime. Now, it is I who shall taste your youthful splendor.~” She whispered darkly to herself as she walked with swaying hips making her large E-cup sized titties jiggle side to side as she approached her. 

Amora quickly swayed one of her hands creating the usual magically endowed dark green strap-on around her pelvic region. It measured at about fourteen inches in length this time around and was an inch or two thicker than before, Amora likes to save the big prize packages like these for only the bustiest of women to fuck. It automatically attached itself to her body making her utter a soft shudder of pleasure when the internal end pushed itself into her sex. The latches magically wrapped around her waist securing itself on her body as she closed in on Akeno, ready to fuck her passionately right then and there.

Arriving at her prone form and getting in on top of her, eliciting a surprised gasp from Akeno as she turned her face to the side to see who it was hopping on top of her. Akeno instantly fell under the way of Enchantress's magic, feeling no will to resist the beautiful stranger as she cupped her face affectionately in her right hand and brought her to meet her lips.

“You’re mine now, my sweet.~” Amora whispered darkly as she pulled Akeno’s hypnotized face over to her own letting her lips caress her softer younger ones until it turned into a full-on lesbian embrace. The instant the younger Fallen Angel girl felt the sweet suction of the older woman’s mouth was when she fell headfirst into the abyss of infatuation, becoming completely and permanently charmed by her.

“Mmhhmmmm.” Akeno soon closed her eyes as she started kissing her back, feeling her tongue attempt to slither into her mouth only to get pulled in by the stronger, more aggressive tongue of Amora. They openly swapped spit with slimy appendages diving into each other’s mouths languidly in a hot steamy lesbian embrace that made Akeno’s insides stir again with sexual want. 

She started stirring about underneath her body, gently kicking her legs about underneath Amora until she felt the fourteen-inch long strap-on prod the valley of her buttocks. At this, Akeno squealed quietly into Amora’s lips and rose herself upward onto her hands allowing the blonde woman to reach underneath her body and grab her soft large tits into each one, digging her fingers into the skin.

“Aaaggghhh…!~ Oohhh, Mistress! Yesss!~” Akeno breathed out, savoring the feel of both pain and pleasure coming out of her chest. She had broken off from Amora’s lips with a thin trail of saliva bridging between both of them and saw Amora smiled lustfully as she got into position behind her.

“Don't go begging for me just yet, darling, I want to feel your womanhood around me first. I’m going to make you beg for my touch every single day of your life from here on out. Prop yourself on and get on your knees, girl, it’s time for me to claim you.~” Amora commanded and Akeno, while feeling the emerald green glow of her magic coursing through her body, immediately obeyed her ready to receive pleasure from her newfound Mistress and Master.

“Of course!~” Seh replied giddily and got up settling her hands and kneecaps into position atop the table surface. Akeno spread her legs apart showcasing her gaping sex oozing more precum of arousal following that hard fuck she just experienced at the hands of her machine.

No longer was the teenage girl even thinking about what the Chair was or why it did all that, the only thing on her mind right now was feeling pleasure and readily looked over her right shoulder at Amora while wiggling her hips side to side.

“Take me now, Mistress! Take me!~” She begged and received a hard slap on her ass making her right cheek jiggle as she received a red mark across her unblemished skin. Akeno instantly mewled loudly to herself in pleasure, shuddering at the sensation of pain making her even wetter than she already was while Amora grabbed both of her thighs and aimed her plastic phallus into her sopping snatch. 

The strap-on was mystically imbued with energies that’d make the Asgardian woman feel everything as if it were a real penis. She wiped her tongue across her soft rose petal lips and pushed on into Akeno’s quim feeling the tight gooey moisture of her wetness sliding slowly along her length. This made the young girl toss back her head and moan loudly, becoming delirious with pleasure. She could feel the ribbed phallus pushing through her insides, touching many weak spots as it made contact with her cervix, Akeno never felt this good before, not even with the usual toys, at all.

“Aaaahhhh! M-Mistress! Aaaahhh…..! oOohhhh….!” She shuddered and cooed pleasantly as she felt Enchantress sliding right on into the hilt inside her pussy. 

The Emerald Asgardian grinned maniacally as she began rowing her hips into the back of Akeno’s ass, making her ample cheeks jiggle as she started bottoming out of her tight cunt rhythmically with sturdy thrusts. 

“Mmngnghhh! Soo….exquisite! Yes, I have seldom felt such a juicy vice around me, dear sweet little girl. Oh I am going to enjoy this, so very much.~” Amora purred and kept her hands steadily around Akeno’s pelvis, keeping the girl glued to her crotch as it slammed back and forth into her sopping cunt, churning her insides with a thick magical phallus.

The quiet squelching sounds followed as she felt the older woman slam into her from behind even faster, slaps of flesh echoed through her bedroom with Akeno’s body swaying to and fro with tits bouncing with her as she moved. Amora mewled with a lip-bitten smile when feeling her insides squeeze tightly around her plastic length, this made her slam into her even faster making Akeno’s tits jiggle like water balloons floating up and down along with her entire body. The latter was certainly euphoria melt away any thoughts of free will in her mind, replacing them with nothing but blind lust for the older woman fucking.

Their bodies bucked together in a ravenous back and forth bliss creating an echoing sound of flesh slapping flesh repeatedly as it gradually picked up the pace. Akeno’s hair tossed about along her backside as Amora made the girl wear a face of utmost euphoria stays on.

“Aahh...aahh..aahh...aaahh….uh...uh..uh...uhh! Ahhhh...Mistress!” She cried out feeling the insides of her pussy begin squeezing tightly around Amora’s length, making her growl in ecstasy as she began leaning over the young girl’s naked backside spooning her body.

‘To think I haven’t even told her my name yet either, this girl must’ve been profoundly horney before the chair had done its work.’ Amora thought with sadistic glee and reached underneath Akeno’s writhing body to grab tightly onto her tits again, making her squeal and whip[mer in sexual delight. 

Her mouth hung agape moaning silently while feeling her insides bottom out to the thickness of Amora’s phallus wedging itself deep into her womb. Akeno was slowly going crazy and losing all sense of reason as her body swayed about on all fours, she could feel her stature shaking making her want to collapse head first onto the table, but Amora’s consecutive thrusting kept her afloat giving her jolt after jolt of insane pleasure. The phallus dug out and pushed into her cunt, over and over again, making her pussy gush as she neared her first climax of this round. Amora can sense it and smiled, she reached up to Akeno’s face again with her right hand making her turn to face her own so that they may lock lips languidly in an impassioned embrace.

“Mmmmm! Hmmmm!~” Himejima hummed as she felt the insides of her throat getting cleaned out by Amora’s shockingly aggressive tongue. The Asgardian Temptress revelled in the taste of another young tart succumbing to her seductive wiles, she loved the soft feeling of a teenage girl’s flesh pressing into her skin. They were always so soft and smooth and made for raw fucking into submission, it just turns out that this girl happened to like both forms of Sadomasochism, this was a huge positive in Amora’s book.

“Nnghnnhh….! *Sluppp..shuluupp...slhuppp!*” Amora moaned back into her mouth letting her tongue swirl around all over her insides until eventually, she pulled back. With a smack of her lips and wink tossed Akeno’s way, she suddenly pulled out of her sex leaving a small splash of cum spilling onto the table surface.

“M-Mistress...why did you stop?!” Akeno pleaded until she felt her body become telekinetically lifted into the air and rotate so that she was lying face-up on the table surface. 

Amora chuckled darkly and snapped her fingers making the cuff extensions come out from the sides once again, grabbing both of her ankles all at once keeping her legs spread wide before Amora’s hungry eyes. A more masochistic part of Akeno let out a whimpering mewl of excitement as she was spread out and laid bare in front of her Mistress’s hungering eyes, she loved the feeling of helplessness and feeling exposed when Amora laid herself down along her body again, this time pushing her large doughy breasts directly into Akeno’s nipple-to-nipple.

“Mnnghhh…..! Mistress...ohhh it feels so good!~ B-bind me tighter, please!~” She whimpered with a coy smile on her face and Amora snapped her fingers doing just that. The cuffs around Akeno’s ankles tightened, even more, making her writhe pathetically underneath the other woman’s body in sadistic pleasure. “Mmm, thank you.~” 

“You are most welcome, my dear sweet HImejima. Now then ....” Amora purred and guided the head of her cum-lubricated phallus over to the entrance of Akeno’s pussy once again, ready to fuck her all over again with a gleeful smile. “....let us pick up where we left off, shall we?” 

*Schlup!*

Amora had pushed in the head of her phallus directly into the young girl’s sopping quim, making her shudder again in utter bliss, then proceeded to push the rest back inside, taking Akeno in a bent missionary position with her legs straightening out into the sky.

“Uuuuggghh! Oooh...hooo…..Mistress! Ghnhhh!” She mewled pleasurably and felt the surface of Amora’s pelvis pushing up into her buttocks keeping her hoisted upon her body. Akeno’s toes curled up as her legs dangled in the air beyond Amora’s hips, the blonde witch grabbed both of her legs by the ankles and proceeded to resume hammering away into her tight sopping twat all over again.

Sharp squelching noises began coming out from Akeno’s pussy, the thickness of the plastic length burrowed deeper into her from this angle making her insides churn even more with Amora savoring the sensation of the girl’s insides wrapping tightly around her as she went. Akeno herself threw her head back into the head seat of the table cushion, reeling in pleasure while her tits began jiggling around in earnest to Amora’s thrusts. She wailed loudly again and held her own breasts into each of her hands tightly fondling her self while she was being fucked hardcore by Amora. The latter had an utter look of depraved pleasure on her face with her tongue slipping out of her mouth, she rocked her pelvis into Himejima’s body over and again, occasionally grinding it side to side with a smile as she felt her gooey insides tighten each passing second.

Eventually, Amora starts moving even faster to the point her body smacked rapidly against Akneo’s sound, her rutting became frenzied as she was fast approaching her own climax as we speak. The table legs shook and quaked to the sounds of their rutting with Akeno wailing in pleasure every step of the way, her tits jiggled wildly in up-down fashion while Amora’s did the same. The latter of whom bucked her pelvis into the younger girl’s body in a rapid-fire pace until they were both moaning uproariously in lesbian pleasure.

“Oooohhhhh...aahhhh...oohhh my pet! I am getting close! You better be ready to cum the same time as I do! Nnghhh!~” Amora breathed out with a pleasant smile as she drove her length all the way into Akeno’s cervix, over and over again, causing the girl to eventually throw her head back and scream loudly into the heavens in climax.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh!~” Akeno squealed out with face contorting into one of pure bliss with eyes going wide, mouth hanging agape, and tongue rolled out while her body undulated into wild orgasmic spasm. 

Her legs straightened out and her toes curled up, Amora was feeling the insides of her pussy clamp tightly around her plastic length making her pull back to the tip and send one final thrust all the way to the hilt before cumming herself. The blonde Asgardian woman tossed her head back and shuddered blissfully in sexual relief, feeling her pussy gush all over the strap-on’s underbody while simultaneously feeling the constrictions of Akeno’s tight teenage pussy squeezing her length. The magical runes along the surface of the strap-on amplified the pleasure feedback she received making it the most pleasurable girl-on-girl orgasm she’s had to date, bar none.

“Mmmhhh! Uuaaaghhhhhh…..!” Amora howled with ecstasy as she and Akeno ground pubic bones sensually with each other for the full minute their mutual climax laster. Both of them shuddered and rutted into each other’s naked sweaty bodies in sharp spastic undulations until it was finally done.

Akeno was finally spent and completely satisfied as she collapsed on top of the table breathing laboriously in exhaustion with a satisfied smile on her face. Amora let out a blissful sigh herself and slowly pulled out of her dripping sex with a ‘Plop’ leaving Akeno’s body quivering one last time before she passed out. Her plastic member was coated all over in her cum when she took it off, feeling depraved Amore ran her tongue along its surface tasting the sweet flavor of teenage Fallen Angel hybrid and loving it.

“Mmmmm, delicious. Fu fu fu fu.~” She chuckled darkly and dislodged the strap-on from her person before reaching down onto the floor to grab a special ‘Souvenir’ as per tradition when claiming new girls. “Ah, how could I forget this?”

She held up Akeno’s discarded violet lace thong up high in each of her hands like it were a trophy, then brought it down onto her face taking a big strong whiff of her scent and shuddering.

“Aahhh, nothing like treasure after having a feast for one’s self, am I correct?” She said to herself and looked over to Akeno’s nearly comatose face as she drifted in and out of slumber right there on the table surface. Amora walked over to the girl next and knelt down by her side with hands affectionately cradling her face as she leaned in close to her left ear. “You’re going to introduce me to some of your more ‘Special’ friends, Miss Himejima. I know all about them and want to get very friendly with each one, namely the female half only, starting with your closest girlfriend by the name of Rias Gremory.”

“Y-yes, Mistress. I am happy to serve you, he he eh ehe.” Akeno dizzily giggled with a blissful mind-broken smile.

  
  
  


**End of Chapter**

**To be continued in Part Two- Gremory**

  
  


This has been from Titan Seven. Thanks for reading.


	4. Billable Services Rendered-Part Two-Rias' Much-needed Stress Relief (Rias Gremory)

  
  
  
  


**Enchantress’s Massage Chair Rape**

**Highschool DxD/ Marvel**

**By Azure/ For Titan Seven**

  
  
  


**Chapter Three(Part Deux)- Ria’s Much-needed Stress Relief**

********

Set directly after Akeno’s ‘Claiming’ by Enchantress….

  
  


****

Walking over to the Shrine home in which Akeno stayed to attend to her priestly duties, Rias Gremory made her way over there preparing to meet her friend and indulge herself in the ‘Spectacular’ massage chair she had been told about earlier. She had a pre-scheduled meeting with Akeno personally after school today to help alleviate her growing stress that had accumulated a lot lately. Due to the Angels and the Devils having their squabbles and involving their group in some way, Rias was often left stressed out and had only managed to deal with it until now. She was still wearing her school uniform and carried her bags with her, eventually, she made her way to the front of the steps leading up to the shrine and started walking up to its location. In spite of her dazzling beauty and elegant demeanor, the Princess of Ruin had been in some kind of muscle aches and pains, not to mention the additional stress stemming from her frustration regarding Fallen Angel attacks. Normally she was so calm in regards to dealing with them and always composed too, but she was still pent-up and in dire need of relief right now. Thus, Akeno’s invitation via text message telling her about a very ‘Supernatural’ Massage practice had her interest peaked.

Rias started walking up the steps, ready to meet her friend and failing to notice that a pair of sultry emerald eyes were staring at her from inside the building itself. A pair of elegant green lipstick-covered lips curled into a sinister smile as Rias started making her way towards the house where she saw Akeno out front sweeping her porch with a diligent smile on her face.

“That’s it, come right here, my sweet little Devil. You’ll be a delight to break in. I’ve never had Devil Royalty before in my menagerie, but I am very much looking forward to this. Fu fu fu.~” The source of the sinister eyes cooed in a dark feminine voice before disappearing away in a swirl of green magical mist.

Rias walked up to the opened door of Akeno’s house and saw the Shrine Maiden herself wearing her Priestess Yukata while she was busy sweeping up the front. Akeno took notice of her presence and waved at her wearing her ever-cheerful smile.

“Rias! I’m glad you could make it! Came to try out the massage therapy I suggested earlier?” She casually asked with a musical voice while Rias slid off her shoes and stepped inside of her house giving her friend a terse glare with her lovely bluish-green eyes.

“I very much am, Akeno, I would like to know why you skipped out on our ORC club meeting though, but please, pleasure first. I have many aches and pains in my body that magic isn’t doing enough to fix.” Rias greeted in a soft giggle as they both went into the house ready to enjoy that special Massage Chair given to Akeno as part of a payment.

Enchantress couldn't’ stop giggling evilly to herself as she watched her two newest beauties get ready to be claimed.

*******

Arriving inside of her house and getting a nice look at the new, yet eerily magical-looking massage chair Akeno bragged about, Rias Gremory quickly placed her things to the side and got undressed out of her school uniform as per Akeno’s suggestion. While she was normally modest about sleeping naked when by herself, she was little more than hesitant to be nude when being placed on a strange-looking chair such as this. Still, Akeno encouraged her simply to say that it felt better that way. 

Articles of clothing came off one by one until Rias stood there naked in everything except her crimson-lace brassiere holding back her large breasts and a crimson-lace thong around her sexy mature body. Amora somewhere enjoyed the sight greatly while remaining hidden, simply seeing such a developed body on a young Devil Princess sent chills down her spine of the most depraved kind. She watched as Rias went over to lay herself face-down on the table after Akeno switched it from chair mode with the remote. Akeno quickly went behind a curtain divider and got changed out of her Shrine Maiden clothes, preparing for the ‘Taking’ by wearing something far more provocative, as such was Amora’s idea as well. She loved that these sexual kittens were so brazen and confident in their appearances than most other ‘Modern’ women back in the other universe. 

‘Hmmm, I am glad I had brought that potion over to make this process more….entertaining, I’m sure the big-breasted girl will put it to great use on her friend.’ Amora thought to herself with a devilish smile.

“That’s it, all nice and relaxed now that you’re in your undergarments, right Rias? He he hehe. I think you’re going to enjoy what I’m about to do to you here. All you have to do is lay down on your back and trust me.” Akeno said whimsically with an eerily pleasant smile as she lathered the mysterious liquid onto her hands, rubbing her palms together and bathing her fingers in the magical residue of Amora’s potion.

Rias popped an eye open from the side where she rested her head on the table, she watched her friend come out from behind the curtain divider wearing the most skimpy kimono she had ever seen. It was cut off around the bottom leaving much of her luscious long legs showing as well as some of her panty-clad crotch. The top barely held up her magnanimously large breasts behind the thin sheet of fabric, Rias could swear she saw her nipples peeking out from the inside of it. Around Akeno’s neck was a choker and nothing was around her feet as she approached Rias’s prone form with swaying hips shaking side to side. 

“You’re certainly getting into the role with that uniform, huh, Akeno? I don't think I’ve ever seen you this excited for roleplaying a masseuse before, or at all really..” She noted and Akeno simply shrugged off her comment as she reached over to Rias with hands covered in a mystically glowing green goon that wrapped itself tightly around her fingers like it were leather.

She felt her friend’s hands gently keep her laying down along the table and felt a chilling sensation flow through her body at the touch of those fingertips of hers. Akeno ran her hands sensually all over the surface of Ria’s glorious mature body admiring it while tracing her fingers along the smooth curvatures of her thighs, waist, and chest. While this was strangely intimate to Rias, much more so than she was comfortable with despite sleeping naked, she found herself enjoying the touch those lotion-covered fingers were giving her as her friend sensually traced her hand for a few more seconds before bringing her hands back up. Akeno was feeling her insides churn with ever-growing want the moment she laid eyes on Rias’s breasts and waist barely clad in red lace undergarments. She was just begging for it with a naughty figure like hers.

“Heh, you must be the envy of a lot of boys and girls in school, Rias.” Akeno added as she brought her hands up around Rias’s waist and started gently massaging her sides slowly making the redhead coo quietly in soft growing pleasure. 

Amora, still magically hiding from behind the scenes, watched the affair take place as she sat across one of Akeno’s chairs with legs spread over the sides. She was eager to indulge in Rias Gremory as soon as possible but patiently waited for her turn while letting Akeno work. The blonde vixen had brought a set of fingers down between her thighs gingerly grooving them along the surface of her groin preparing to masturbate vigorously to the show that was to come. 

‘Hrmmm, the serpent’s of Lust’s lotion should have the intended effects my special chair has when making skin contact with the female body. Soon that girl will be craving her friend’s more sexual touch every minute this seeming friendly massage goes on. Oh I can hardly wait to see them progress, there is just something about corrupting young girls into indulging each for your own amusement.’ Amora thought as she now straddled Rias’s waist with her body keeping her hands roaming up and down slowly along the girl’s torso.

Rias started moaning even louder as the lotion on the girl’s fingertips added her mind slowly into accepting what may come from further intimacy. Akeno’s soft firm hands strongly ground along her skin pushing up into the lower area of her breasts making them heave and jiggle behind the red lace brassiere Rias was wearing. Feeling the girl breathing hotly now Akeno decided to go even further and brought her hands up over both of her friend’s massive tits, cupping them into each finger and making Rias whimper pathetically with sexual excitement.

“Nghhhh! Ahhh…..Akeno...wha...what are you doing?” She breathed out with a hard blush on her face and saw her friend’s seductive smile widen as she began groping her melons through her bra strongly in hard squeezing motions. Rias tossed her head back again moaning loudly as she felt rippling waves of sensitive pleasure flow throughout her entire body, her legs started writhing about along the table with feet twitching and toes wiggling for she was being groped in such a sensitive fashion.

More of the mystical lotion seeped through Akeno’s fingertips and into Rias’s skin furthering the effect it was having her, making her more submissive as time went. Akeno started squeezing her friend's tits sensually and strongly between her fingers, she was like Issei in a sense, only now she was doing this with the intention of claiming Rias for herself and her Mistress. She fondled the girl’s mounds slowly and started swiveling them around in soft spirals amplifying the pleasure Rias was feeling right now, making her toss her head left and right in growing euphoria.

Soon, she was panting with breasts heaving and face tilted back, breathing loudly as Akeno remained straddling her waist, keeping her hands groping Rias’s tits. She squeezed sensually, then rolled them up and down in a steady rhythm, as though making her give an invisible dick a breast job. The sensations filling Rias up were driving her crazy, it was as if Akeno knew where her weak spots were. Another minute of this led to the girl pulling down the lace cups of her brasserie showcasing her erect nipples in all their pink glory. 

“H-hey…!” Rias blurted out until Akeno grabbed both breasts again, this time with fingers pinching each of her nipples softly driving the redhead crazy with ever-increasing pleasure. “Aaaghhhhhhh!~”

Her body became spastic as it rolled along the table’s surface for a few seconds, Rias was feeling ready to cum until she saw Akeno lean forward over to her head. The girl’s breasts were hanging so lowly in her flimsy kimono that they suddenly spilled out making her just as exposed as Rias. Suddenly the girl didn’t know what was going on anymore, only that she was getting carried away in whatever kind of intimate lesbian pleasure play this was.

“A-Akeno?” She mouthed before the Lilac-eyed beauty closed the distance and wrapped her soft lips around Rias’s own mouth resulting in a steamy lesbian kiss. 

“Mmmmm. *Sllppr...ssllppr...skllppp!* Hmmm.~” Akeno moaned into her friend’s mouth kissing her hungrily until she relented into opening her mouth wide open to allow for her tongue to mingle with her own. Suddenly their embrace turned more erotic with Rias engaging her friend in an overly intense tongue-sucking make-out session that resulted in her wrapping her arms around her neck tightly.

Amora watched with perverse glee as Rias’s tongue pushed into Akeno’s mouth, only to be pushed back until they both were curling against each other in a languid moist embrace. It was such spice to the wicked woman, watching them go at it like this, it made her even hornier than she was at the start and watched as they continued cleaning out each other’s tonsils in raunchy girl-on-girl fashion for another few minutes. Till then, gentle slurping noises were the only vocal things coming out between them. 

Eventually, Akeno slowly pulled herself off of Rias’s face leaving a thin trail of saliva oozing from her lips to the redhead’s own, resulting in a flustered Rias laying on the table with her chest heaving constantly with excitement.

“How about we try some of the more ‘Special’ features to get you more relaxed. I promise it’ll be worth it.~” Akeno suggested and Rias, feeling addled by dizziness in her head caused by the goo as well as making out passionately with her friend a moment ago, nodded slowly in agreement. 

With that, Akeno rose up off her waist and gestures for her to rise up and lay on her front. Rias obeyed and flipped herself over so that her butt was sticking up in the air with her knees bent and hands planting themselves against the surface where she laid. Akeno snapped her fingers and suddenly a pair of compartments opened up around the sides of the table’s body, taking Rias by surprise as her ankles became cuffed in leather bindings! 

“Wha…?!” She breathed out and saw two robotic arms come out grabbing her arms by the wrists then forcing them behind her back where another one latched them in a pair of leatherbound cuffs, making her look as though she were a naughty sex slave about to be fucked by her mistress.

In Amora’s eyes, it wasn’t too far off from the truth actually.

Rias, still in the throes of pre-coital bliss, looked towards Akeno and wondered what sort of game she was up to next. She saw her raven-haired friend peel open her short kimono unveiling her luscious breasts, which were slightly bigger than her own, with a thin black thong around her bikini area. Akeno looked like she was ready to seduce as she walked over to her restrained friend, she got down on her kneecaps and pulled up Rias’s thong up off the curvature of her supple ass exposing her moistened sex to her eyes. 

“First, a little warm-up should do you some good before we get into the ‘Special features’ I mentioned. Trust me, Rias, you’ll love what happens when I use them.” Akeno purred and Rias said nothing, she was still a fever pitch and aching to get off after that intense massage session earlier. 

Akeno left her panties hunched around her thighs and brought her head forward to where her lips met with the spongy juicy surface of Rias’s wetness. The redhead instantly shuddered in blissful agony for she felt a sensation she never experienced before; someone’s lips latching onto her pussy. She shivered and bit down harshly on her bottom lip with eyes closed expecting her friend to go down on her womanhood. To her delight, that is exactly what she did. Akeno brought her left hand up to Rias’s nether region and pushed two fingers into her sex making the girl shudder even more as she spread open her wetness for her to latch her hungry lips on.

“Mmmmm!~” Akeno moaned and started hungrily eating out her friend’s pussy, tasting the sensitive juicy nectar of her slot as she rolled her tongue around slowly inside of her labia, driving Rias crazy with sexual delight. 

“Ggghhh! Aaaaghh!~” Rias groaned loudly and started tossing about shaking the cuff attachments a bit while Akeno rolled her tongue along her moistening sex, tasting every bit of her with fingers dipping inside for extra stimulation. 

She made sure to squeeze her lips around the more sensitive parts of her labia, tugging them on them gently while fingering around the insides of Rias’s pussy like it were her own. The redhead was surprisingly sensitive between the legs, a stark contrast from Akeno feeling sensitive around her tits. She sucked the folds of her flesh hungrily, carefully avoiding using her teeth, while she feeds on Rias’s sex some more by shoving her tongue deeper inside of her body. The girl moaned loudly and writhed about shaking her body left to right until the restraints magically tightened up around her body, halting her movements. Rias tossed her head about moaning and huffing loudly in nonstop ecstasy while Akeno fed on her cunt some more, at least for several more minutes until she pulled herself off.

Much to her delight, and reluctant relief, Rias was spared an Earth-shattering orgasm from experiencing amazing cunnilingus from her friend. She must've known that the Gremory Princess didn’t want to cum so early, not just yet, despite how close she was to it.

“Ah, delicious. He hehe. Time for the Bonus features. I think you’ll really like these, Rias.~” Akeno said musically as she wiped her lips clean of Rias’s pussy juice then proceeded to press a certain command key of buttons on a small remote control she had in her right hand. 

(Beep!)

Rias suddenly felt the Table vibrating a bit, it started to shift mechanically as though it were part-machine. Given that it manifested handcuffs and robotic arms earlier it only made sense, but suddenly a third mechanical arm came out from the south end of the table, this one bearing a strange set of artificial human-like lips mounted on an apparatus connected to it. It was a peculiar sight and Rias could swear she had never seen such a bizarre thing before in her life, even with Old World artifacts like Sacred Gears and the like being commonplace..

‘Are those…..synthetic lips?” she questioned, still feeling slightly hazy from the lotion’s hypnotic effects on her body earlier. She saw that the apparatus had two sets of mouths, both of them opening wide and extending a pair of plastic-looking tongues coated with saliva. A stark blush crept up on her face as she saw that arm hovering its way over to her nether region where Akeno’s head just was. 

When one of them tilted in the direction towards her butt Rias blushed an even brighter shade of red for she had never had anything like a fake tongue licking her asshole before. She never even considered anal pleasure at all that first tongue on the bottom slipped into her pussy in one swift stroke!

*Slllrrppp! Sllrpp...srllprr...sllpprr!*

“Haaagggnnhhh! Oooohhh…..Akeno….ngnghh!~” She cried out sharply and soon felt a second sensation in the form of the uppermost tongue diving into her buttocks and aiming for her clean light pink pucker hole of an anus. Rias was still shaking her head in denial of feeling something in her ass, but as soon as she felt the second tongue burrow into her anus she tensed up and screamed even louder.

“Mmggnnnnhh! Ahh...uhh….uuaahh….!~~” She howled in ecstasy, now feeling the dual sensations of the tongues wriggling sensually and slowly inside of both of her sensitive anus as well as her moistening pussy. It made her wriggle about on the table some more, shifting left and right shaking her head wildly as the pleasure became too much for her.

She started panting laboriously when feeling the strange grooving sensation of the fake tongues slithering into her butthole and her sex. One had wriggled about between her vulva titillating her insides after Akeno had already done so earlier, only this time it was more intense since the lips tended to be vibrating at the same time. Rias practically sight of her balance right now, given how dizzy she was with pleasure at this moment. She moaned and gnashed her teeth while feeling the tongues began to burrow deeper, licking her orifices like they were actual people. 

‘Aaaahhhh! Uuuuhhhh! This...this….is so crazy and intense! Gagghh! It’s like two real people are eating me out at the same time!’ She thought and looked back to see Akeno smiling pervertedly at her while fondling her own massive tits around with her hands. Rias should've’ guessed she’d get herself off to the sight of her body getting tongued out by a strange machine’s machinations. 

She was about to say something until she suddenly felt the uppermost tongue, the one that had tasted her asshole, pull out from between her cheeks along with the bottom one. Rias perked an eyebrow in confusion then saw Akeno click another button, magically transforming both tongues into long seven to nine-inch dildos colored in pink. The redhead’s eyes went wide in surprise and before she said something both phallic extensions plugged directly into both holes at once! Rias tossed her head upward with eyes wide and mouth falling agape for she was penetrated in both places at the same time, making the inner barrier of flesh between each hole thinner for taking two dicks simultaneously.

“Aaaagggghhhh…..ohhh….Yesss! Ohhh!” She hollered out as they started pistoning in and out both her asshole and her pussy in tandem. They dipped slowly yet rhythmically, working together to plunge deeply into each orifice, making sure every inch of Rias’s insides was scraped out in the most pleasurable of ways. 

The girl started huffing more loudlier now, her mind was completely addled with bliss and the green goo’s effects on her mind made it so that she could plunge into the abyss of pleasure right now without thinking about why this was happening in the first place. Her frame lunged back and forth, shuddering constantly as both members plunged into her pussy and her anus together in turns. One went in while the other pulled out, both making slick plopping noises while she felt the insides of her body churn with shapely growing arousal. The girl was feeling very numb with pleasure right now, so much so that her tongue spilled out of her mouth with her eyes daring to go cross.

“Nghhnn...nnghh...nngghh...naaaaghhhh!” She moaned languidly while making a delirious face. Akeno was very much enjoying the show and hand started groping her tits more strongly while pinching her nipples tightly between her fingers. She was mewling loudly in pleasure all her own just by watching Rias getting violated by the machine that made her into a mind-broken nymphomaniac herself.

“Ooohh, that’s it, surrender yourself to it, Rias. Aaahh….! Heheheheh, you're the very same as me, you know. We both have sides of ourselves that won't come out until our bodies experience the pleasure that no one else can give, aaahh...I hope you enjoy the next like I will. Because the on-house special will really leave you screaming, especially when ‘She’ arrives to seal the deal with the two of us.

The redhead continued to feel both long phalluses burrow into her ass and pussy mechanically making her body writhe and wriggle atop the chair in pleasurable anguish. Her head tousled about making her long mane of blazing red hair toss around as she feels her pussy beginning to succumb to yet another hard climax already. The bottom phallus rapidly pushed into her sex, wriggling like a drill inside of it each and every time it went in. Her eyes were rolling up a bit and her tongue spilled out of her mouth as she kept riding the surface of the chair feeling every hole she had to get violated by thick long lubricated dicks.

“Hnggghhh! He he hehe!’ She giggled mindlessly, feeling addled by pleasure while her tits shook. Akeno licked her lips as she watched Rias continue getting DP’d by the machine and enjoying it so much she clicked on the remote control again, bringing up the ‘Third Customer’. 

Out from the top of the table opened up another compartment revealing a long mechanical arm, this one also contains a third dildo, vibrating as it moved closer to Rias’s gaping mouth. She saw it come closer to her despite her vision getting hazy and unfocused. 

‘That’s it! Come to me! Pleeease!~; Her mind said, keeping her mouth gaping wide open as the third ‘Dick’ pushed gently into her face, sliding itself down into her warm inviting mouth. Rias instantly closed her lips around it, sucking it hard and fast like she was actually fellating a third person. Her eyes closed tight as she bobbed her head back and forth on it, sucking it hard like the two dicks plunging into her hard.

She was loving this feeling, and so was Enchantress and Akeno.

“Mmmnnggghhh! Mhh...mhh..mhh..mmnnghhh! *Slllppp...sllppr...sllppprr!*” She hungrily sucked on the dick with frenzied thirst written in her bluish-green eyes. Rias worked her face into the phallus over and over again with gusto, feeling it slide down her throat elegantly without choking her. 

Her eyes clouded up like the lust-filled fog just like her mind was filled with, Rias eagerly worked her face onto the third dick, swallowing into her mouth as far as possible while running her tongue around along its surface. The two other dicks continued pistoning out of her, making each cavity sensitive with repeated stimulation. She was getting ready to come soon and when she did, Akeno would be there to enjoy her friend herself, much to Amora’s perverse design. Slurping noises came out constantly as she swallowed the third cock until the bottom-most dildo pushed into her button one final time before making her come!

“Hnnnggghhhhhh!” Rias screamed loudly with her eyes going wide, her body shuddered in orgasmic spasm making her clamp both her pussy and anus respectively around each of the dildoes pumping them. Her body rocked back and forth above the chair gushing out all over the leather surface and onto the dildo pumping her pussy. She threw her head around slowly moaning around the third dick now slowly pulling out of her mouth.

“*Pop!* Aaahhhh….ahhhhhhhh! Ooohhhh...yeahhhh...mmngghh!” She hollered out in ecstasy while shuddering in sexual bliss for another few seconds until finally stopping. 

Akeno pressed another button on the remote control, bringing the dildos back from her sopping holes, and grabbed something off from a random table nearby before walking over to Rias’s still restrained body. 

“Fu fu fu fum, you seem like you have had a good time, right Rias?” Akeno asked sexily as she made the arms retreat back into the table’s compartments leaving only her friend hovering above still in restraints. 

“*Huff...huff...huff…* yes…..I certainly did, is...is there more perhaps? I’d like for it to continue, I believe I still have some kind of stress in my muscles, Akeno.” Rias purred feeling even more overtaken by the corruption the magical oils imbued into her body earlier. A mildly depraved smile decorated her face when she turned her head to face Akeno and saw her strapping something onto her pelvis before climbing up on the table with her.

The dark-haired girl leaned down close to her friend’s face, nearly a breath away in fact, and caressed Rias’s face affectionately into her right set of fingers.

“Would you like the in-house special now? I guarantee you’ll like it.~” She giggled in a husky breath making the redhead shudder with anticipation as she nodded her answer ‘Yes’. Akeno smiled and squeezed her friend’s cheeks before pulling her closer to where their lips were about to meet. “Good.”

She pulled her face onto her lips meshing them against Rias’s mouth in a languid and raunchy lesbian kiss. Together the two girls made out with tongues eloquently rolling around against each other in a romantic fashion, Akeno tasted Rias and likewise, Rias allowed herself to be dominated by Akeno. The latter wound up rolling her large tits into the smooth naked skin of her back giving her a very special kind of massage all her own. The redhead wound up humming loudly in pleasure, feeling Akeno’s tongue swirl around inside of her mouth as she continued to smother her tits along the Barenaked surface of her skin, feeling herself getting wetter in the process. Akeno made sure to keep her Strap-on phallus gently gliding above Rias’s exposed buttcrack, she was ready to fuck her ravenously but first wanted to engage her in a kinky display of affection for at least a minute longer.

Quiet slurping noises came out between the two of them until eventually, Akeno pulled back off of her face leading a thin trail of saliva bridging between their lips like usual. Wiping her cheeks with her hand, then moving back so that she could straddle her knees on the widened space of the table, Akeno prepared to fuck Rias from behind with the Strap-on she had just put on. She whistled for her to take a look and make the redhead see that she had a foot-long plastic dick aiming right for her sensitive pussy.

“Here I go.~” Akeno declared sweetly and then grabbed Rias’s waist pulling herself onto her body and allowing the Strap-on slide into her gaping quim, making the Princess of Ruin gasp out in loud sensitive pleasure.

“Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Ohhhh….yess! Akeno….! Nngh!” She whimpered with lips pursing tight as Akeno began fucking her gingerly by pushing her waist into Rias’s buttocks, sheathing her fake dick into her sopping mess of a pussy over and over again.

Akeno smiled widely as she felt her friend shudder and quake underneath her, keeping her fingers steadily holding her pelvis, she kept on drilling into Rias’s tight pussy making a mess of it as splashes of her juices spritzed her strap-on. She received a perverse sense of enjoyment out of this and leaned over her backside with hands smoothly sliding up along Rias’s torso ready to grab onto her tits. Akeno’s hands reached her melons and dug each of her fingers into her soft mounds, making the Princess whimper even more as she started fucking her faster. Back and forth Akeno’s body heaved into Rias from above, shoving her dick in as far as it went and feeling her shudder each time she reached a sweet spot. 

“Mmmhhh!~ Your body feels so nice, Rias. Hehehehe.~” Akeno purred and gently nibbled on her friend's right earlobe before running her tongue along the inside of it, making Rias shiver as the bucking between girls continued.

Together Rias heaved forward then backward feeling the insides of her pussy spread out to wrap tightly around Akeno’s member, her walls shuddering quietly around it lubricating it as the girl pulled it back out, only to do it over again. Enchantress watched while having her green leggings down around her ankles and a finger dipping repeatedly inside of her mewling sex. The depraved Asgardian watched in perverse amusement as the two friends fucked right there on her sacred ‘Chair’, she was enjoying the show just like she was enjoying fingering herself to it. 

Both girls huffed and moaned constantly occasionally locking lips with each other in a steamy languid embrace Akeno continued bucking harder and faster into Rias from above, mentally wishing she had a real penis to feel the juiciness of her pussy with. It was such a sight to see both big-breasted beauties rolling backward and forward ontop of each other, so much so that Amora could hardly wait and decided to take action very soon.

Meanwhile, Rias started moaning louder and louder the longer it continued and eventually felt Akeno’s body leave her backside, as well as pull out of her pussy. She was about to voice her dissent until she felt the cuffs around her arms and her ankles detach. Suddenly a second pair of hydraulic mechanical arms raised up and grabbed her by the waist turning her topside till she was face-up. As soon as they did, the cuffs were back and locked around her ankles and arms pulling the latter above her head leaving her helpless and at Akeno’s mercy. Her legs were kept spread-eagle showing her oozing pussy to her friend again as she got back on top of her.

“There, much better, I want to see your face while I’m screwing you, Rias. He hehe.~” Akeno giggled then hastily hopped back on top of her pressing her breasts into Rias’s sensitive ones making her shudder blissfully as she felt her nipples pressing into Akeno’s bud for bud while sheathing herself back inside of her twitching pussy.

“Oooaaaaaagghhhh!~ Akenooooo!~” she cried out in ecstasy at the feeling again, this time around the phallic extension wormed its way past her cervix making Rias shudder explosively while Akeno started kissing along her neck. Her pelvis lifted up high then slammed into the girl’s waist from above in a swift slam! She did this repeatedly, fucking her friend like she were a frenzied animal, perhaps she literally was one right now.

“Mnnghh! Ahhh….oooh….Rias! Mmnnghh! I love this, I love seeing your face like this and having you at my mercy! Ahhh!~” She cried out as she squished her breasts into her Rias’s own while fucking her. 

Together the girls rolled into each other, over and over again with Akeno asserting dominance over Rias, the latter of whom now approaching a monumental climax. Akeno slammed herself into her body with even stronger pelvic thrusts, by drawing herself back farther along till she reached the tip then feverishly slamming into her friend with a hard slam of her pelvis, making their breasts jiggle in unison while they rubbed against each other in tantric lesbian fashion. Rias tossed back her head once again after the last push and found her body twitching wildly in an unrestrained convulsion. Her pussy tightened up around Akeno’s phallus squeezing it while gushing cum all over the girl’s waist the same time Akeno herself came with a vengeance on top of her.

“Aaaggghhh...ughhh...ughhh...aaaggghhh! Ohhh yes! Rias!~'' She cried out with a deliciously depraved smile on her face as they orgasm with each other right there on the table surface of the Massage chair. She worked herself into Rias’s waist making sure she was fully embedded inside of her sopping pussy as she came. 

The dark-haired busty beauty succumbed to orgasm at the same time as she did, making their bodies shudder while they gushed all over making a mess of the strap-on as well as their teenage pussies. Akeno wound up grinding herself along with her friend’s sex some more, enjoying the feeling of her writhing underneath as they rode out their climax together. Rias was wearing a sex-crazed grin on her face as she felt herself squirting all over Akeno’s hips, over and over again, without delay. She shuddered and wretched in ecstasy making her tits quiver while they rubbed all over her friend’s equally large bust, she was enjoying the feeling they provided as she shuddered in spastic orgasm for all but a minute total when they eventually finish. 

Both girls finished cumming all over each other, having become sweaty with glistening bodies curling against each other after Akeno slumped over Rias’s naked form. She had an utterly satisfied smile on her face and wriggled herself free from Rias’s pussy inch by inch until her strap-on plopped out of her cunt. A splotch of moisture gushed out leaving Rias to quiver yet again in residual pleasure until she calmed down.

“That was…*huff….huff….huff*....amazing, Rias. Are you feeling relaxed now by chance? Fu fu fu.~” Akeno asked as she laid beside Rias spooning her naked back with a smile and wrapping her soft hands around her tits. Rias shuddered at her touch, still feeling sensitive and looked beside her shoulder at her friend, flashing her a playful smile of tranquility. She was fully broken in now and wanted more of her special ‘Relaxation’ technique.

“Much, very much, thank you Akeno.~ I believe I may want more of your ‘Relaxation’ technique sooner than you might think.” Rias giggled as the two affectionately cradled each other with faces nearing proximity, they were getting ready to kiss and make out like horny teenagers all over again till they heard a mysterious third voice speak up.

“Not until I get a taste, you two. Mama can only watch for so long until she decides to indulge herself as well, you know.” A sultry dark womanly voice broke the two out of their stupor and caused them to sit upon the table and look to see the gorgeous sinister Asgardian standing nearby completely naked. 

She had a perfect hourglass physique complete with a wide pair of hips, slim waist, and a thick pair of luscious DD-cup sizable to perfection. Her entire outfit of green was nowhere to be seen for she had magically stripped herself the moment she exposed herself to the girls. Amora’s lips curved wide into a seductive smile as she gazed upon her two new thralls, both of whom looking eagerly at her as she approached their way. With swaying hips she sashayed over to the table, magically crafting her usual toy for breaking in new girls; her Asgardian Strap-on. The mystical tool materialized around her waist, mounting itself onto her pussy and making her shudder while the Runes along its ribbed surface lit up in a gentle green glow.

‘So beautiful….’ Rias wondered, feeling aroused already the closer the blonde vixen got. Akeno simply giggled to herself excitedly as Amora approached the table and crawled onto the surface towards them. It had magically expanded to nearly the size of a twin-sized bed the moment she got on top of it.

The blonde vixen ran her tongue along her green lips as she stared into Rias and Akeno’s mystically charmed faces then held out her arms welcoming them into her embrace.

“Well? Come here, my new adorable little love slaves. Let ‘Momma’ treat you properly right here and now.~” She purred and being mystically enthralled by the chair’s magic earlier, both Rias and Akeno wasted no time in launching themselves at the woman, faces addled with lust and desperation!

Rias and Akeno both cried out in joy as they embraced Amora entirely with hands running along her voluptuous frame, making her shudder just before she started engaging the two of them in a three-way lesbian romp.

**

At first, Rias and Akeno made out hungrily with Amora in turns, the vivacious blonde woman held both teenagers by their rumps, squeezing them tightly into her fingers as she swapped out their throats with her tongue in tandem. She started with Akeno primarily, making the busty Shrine Maiden shudder at her touch while she slid her tongue down her mouth, stealing her breath away. This made Akeno utterly happy with the gentle green glow of Amora’s charmed enchantment enhancing the pleasure she received from the mere kiss by itself. Meanwhile, Rias frequently shuddered and ground herself along Amora’s right leg, enjoying the sensation of the woman’s fingers dipping into her sex from underneath her body. She had busied herself by fingering the redhead, making sure each magically-charged touch sent jolts of sensitive pleasure throughout her body while she occupied Akeno’s lips with her tongue. Eventually, Amora pulled back from the dazed face of the Himejima and swallowed Rias’s mouth into her soft green lips next, making her swing her arms around her neck embracing her entirely.

“Mmhmm! Hhmmmmhm!~” Rias moaned happily into Amora’s mouth, tasting the woman’s tongue while it slivered all over her own dominating it while Rias dry-humped the woman’s leg with never-ending lust. Akeno took to feeling up and massaging Amora’s breasts with her hands, fondling them around in her palms and squeezing them to her own delight making her moan warmly inside of Rias’s mouth. 

She watched as their tongues salaciously rolled against each other in a languid lesbian embrace for another several minutes until Amora eventually pulled back leaving Rias dazed and standing in her place. The blonde buxom Asgardian stood back and presented herself with hand gesturing to her fake penis telling the two girls to be ready.

“You first, Akeno Himejima. I adore your perverted personality the most out of you two, but….” She reached over to cradle Rias’s chin in her hand making her shudder sensitively as she pulled the redhead closer to her face as though preparing to kiss her all over again. “...I adore depriving you of your innocence, even more, Miss Gremory. Fu fu fu.~”

“Ooooh yes, Mistress!” Akeno cried out excitedly and rearranged herself along the now widened table placing herself on all fours and wriggling her rear at Amora enticingly. The depraved Asgardian woman wound up licking around her lips in perverse delight and brought herself over to mount Akeno’s body from behind. She kept Rias firmly at her side with her right arm wrapping around the girl’s affectionately as though she were a trophy.

Amora gran her hands around Akeno’s supple buttocks and spread her cheeks apart guiding her enchanted plastic phallus into Akeno’s pussy spreading her gooey sensitive insides apart as she pushed the ribbed cock into her wetness. 

“Aaaagggghhhh! Ooohhh Mistress!~” Akeno cried out in ecstasy, tossing back her head and shuddering while she felt Amora push herself to the hilt inside of her. Rias got turned on even more so by watching her friend getting mounted by the sexually seductive older woman.

Amora, feeling the Runes channel the sensation of Akeno’s insides coiling around her dick, mewled blissfully as she squeezed the young girl’s ass into her hands causing her to moan even more. A wide gaping smile revealed itself on Amora’s face as she began rutting herself into Akeno’s ass making her cheeks jiggle while she fucks her leisurely. Her pelvis pulled itself back then slammed right into her rear making her entire body sway to and fro while feeling the thick-ribbed phallus bottom out of her pussy. Steadily Amora began going faster and working herself into Akeno’s body with an even harder pace, creating a gentle chorus of slapping noises that now permeated the room.

“Uugh...ughh...uughh..uhg...ugghhh~! Ooohhh...delightful! So exquisite! You’re nothing like the others I have taken thus far. Mmmhh, the spring of teenage youth inside of Supernatural Half-devil wonders.~” Amora cried out in ecstasy as she felt the squeeze of Akeno’s sex tighten up around her dick even more while she hammered her. 

Rias stayed by her side running her hands around Amora’s large breasts, fondling them like Akeno did and taking a nipple inside of her mouth to suck on. This made the blonde woman croon in sexual delight leading to her cupping the back of Rias’s head while she fucks her best friend right there on the table.

‘Uunnghh! So….intense, it seems she really enjoys suckling on my tit, fu fu fu.~’ Amora thought to herself when enjoying the sensation of Rias’s lips sucking and pulling on the pink areola of her perfectly fluffy right breast. 

“Mmhmm. *Schupp..schupp..schupp*...hmmm.” Rias hummed in sexual delight enjoying the taste of her Master's tit in her mouth, she sucked on it fiercely while tugging the other one in her right hand. The music of Akeno’s moans filling the air combined with the raucous flesh-slapping noise of Amora fucking her with the strap-on made Rias feel like she were truly in heaven, figuratively speaking of course.

Minutes more went by with Amora frenziedly fucking Akeno with the strap-on’s enchanted phallus. She could feel every squeeze the girl’s insides made around her length causing Amora much pleasure and thereby making her buck into the girl even faster. Eventually, their fucking became more frenzied and tantric leading to Akeno burying her face into the massage table surface moaning loudly in writhing euphoria.

“Hnggghhh! Hhnngghh!~ Aaaaghh….I’m cumming!~” Akeno cried out in ecstasy with a face screwed up absolute bliss leading to her body quivering in climax around Amora’s magical length. 

The blonde woman winced pleasurably once she felt her folds squeeze tightly around her ‘Cock’ making her plunge into her cervix one more time allowing her entry into her very womb! This sent Akeno into a blissfully orgasmic frenzy causing her ass to slam raucously into Amora’s waist during the climax. She screamed constantly and thrashed about, gushing all over the phallus while shaking her titties using rolling her lower body around all over Amora’s waist. Amora herself found the pleasure to be all too-consuming and leaned down over Akeno’s naked backside cupping her breasts into her strong womanly hands, squeezing them both while she herself came in unison with the Half-Breed Devil/Fallen Angel.

“Hnggghhh! Ooohhhh...yes! Let it all out, you darling girl! Give me everything you have to offer, you’ll be mine for all eternity and experience this every day of your life!” Amora howled loudly in pleasure feeling Akeno’s pussy squeeze down tightly on her phallus yet again, gushing her cum all over the table as well as Amora’s length while she herself came at the same time.

Rias stood by watching the exchange with incensed arousal, she watched Akeno shudder sporadically in orgasmic pleasure while being ridden by the mysterious woman for a good hard minute until they were done. Once Himejima finished cumming she collapsed onto the table completely spent and wearing a goofy delirious smile on her face while her body continued to twitch in orgasm.

“Uuggghhh! ooohhhh….Mistress.~” Akeno whimpered after her body made one last orgasmic twitch, Rias watched her pussy gush right after the woman pulled out of her body. She now eyeballed the plastic member with growing want, looking at its cum-plastered luster with thirst until Amora spoke up.

“Come here, darling, have a taste of your friend before I move on to you.” Amora purred and Rias, almost hypnotically, walked over to the woman now sitting back spread-legged atop the table surface. 

She kept her legs spread wide apart making sure the phallus stuck out pointing at the sky above like it were a shipwreck. Rias quickly got down on her kneecaps and ran her soft hands around the base-end of Amora’s plastic dick, making her shudder a bit for the feeling was still being channeled through the mystical runes.

“Uuggghhh! Mmm, don't waste any time now, I want to have your body rolling underneath mine after all.” Amora purred again, making Rias nod her head before lowering it onto her waist. Her lips wrapped softly around the cum-stained head then wrapped entirely around it as she slowly took it into her throat with relative ease.

“Mmmm.~” Rias hummed with eyes closed and lips sealing themselves tightly around it as she pressed her face into Amora’s groin, this obviously channeled the feeling back to the Asgardian blonde making her toss her head back and moan quietly in rising pleasure.

“Aaaahhh!~ That’s it, you have such a dirty mouth.~” Amora said while feeling Rias’s slimy cavern of a throat cushion itself securely around her length. Rias kept herself evenly down the middle of her shaft, with hands securing themselves around the base as she started pumping. 

*Scluupp..scluupp...scluppp..sclluppp!*

“Mmmmnnhh!~” She hummed loudly feeling the magically artificial cock of her new Mistress push back into the end of her throat in frequent suctions. Quiet slurping noises began coming out and filling the air alongside Amora’s heartfelt moans of rising ecstasy all over again. The blonde grabbed the back of Rias’s head keeping her firmly mounted on her length as she swallowed, slurped, and ran her tongue around all over the mystically-enchanted Strap-on.

“Aaaggghhh…..aaaggghhhh!~ Ohhhh that’s it, more! Give me, you little whore!~ Nnggh!” Amora cried out in ecstasy and leaned back even further so that her chest began pumping evenly with her hard breaths, making her tits jiggle every second. 

Rias, meanwhile, began frenziedly bobbing her face into the woman’s crotch, taking in the fake length all the way into the back of her throat and tasting every inch of it with her tongue. She slurped on it hungrily while peering up at the blonde’s chest, heaving constantly to her every suction. Keeping this going for another few minutes Rias thought that she had brought her new mistress to the brink of climax until she suddenly forced her head back dismounting her mouth from her well-lubricated cock.

“Ooof! M-Mistress?” She asked meekly as she stumbled back onto the floor squarely on her ass with legs spread wide, she saw Amora hop down off the table and prowl over to her with a nearly feral look of hunger in her eyes.

Amora said nothing, instead, she simply wiped her lips with her tongue as she pounced on Rias Gremory placing her legs just beyond her hips forcing her slender legs back to where her ass was lifted up off the ground. She recognized this as a Mating press position and instantly became turned on as she saw her guiding her lubed-up dick over to her sopping pussy. Amora smiled evilly at Rias and held back her legs by the ankles when sheathing her length directly into the girl’s waiting slot, burying it as far as it could go until it pushed into her cervix and past it, into her very womb.

“Aaaggghhh! Aaaggghhh!” Rias cried out in ecstasy as she felt it pushing into her womb entirely with Amora keeping her pinned underneath her body like she was helpless prey.

“You’ve awakened the beast, you little minx, now prepare to pay the price for doing so.~” Amora chortled deliriously as she began pumping her pelvis against Rias’s upturned bottom, causing her pussy to quiver with each hard insertion of her fake penis. 

Rias howled loudly again as loud flesh-slapping noises now filled the air once more with Amora fucking her Mating-press style, she is aware that the idea behind this position was fertilization, which was completely ironic in her case, but the woman had the desire to ravage the teenage girl right now. She didn’t care about anything else right at this moment and frenziedly bottomed out of Rias’s writhing body with glee. Watching her toss her head around moaning deliriously as she feels her pussy throb and convulses constantly around her false length.

“Ooh Ahh...aahhh...aahhh….oooohhh Mistress!~ Nngghh!” Rias hollered out with eyes rolling up into her sockets, her mouth was agape, and her chest was heaving constantly in reaction to Amora driving her ‘cock’ right into the girl’s tight sensitive depths.

She felt her shudder blissfully, with breasts constantly heaving as she continued this hardcore romp for what felt like fifteen minutes in total. Rias succumbed to orgasm several times in the middle of all of that and felt she was on her last legs when Amora pushed into her one final time before cumming herself. Pulling back all the way to the tip, which was also ribbed for pleasure, Amora delivered one final slam driving everything directly into Rias Gremory’s womb in full force, causing her to cum at the same time she did in a blissfully euphoric fit of ecstasy.

“Aaaggghhh!” Rias cried out with eyes shut tight and body spastically convulsing about underneath Amora in climax. Her folds contracted around her length and gushed all over the phallus, over and over again, as she rode out the most intense orgasm she’s had today. 

Meanwhile, Amora simply kept herself sheathed to the hilt, enjoying the sensation of young Royal Devil pussy squeezing tightly around her length while she herself came all over it. Together they rolled each other’s asses into each other in the harmonious climax, Rias becoming more and more of a lust slave to Amora now that she was fully broken. Together they shuddered together in harmonious bliss, making a mess all over their bodies composed of each other’s vaginal juices.

“Uughh...ughh…...aagghh….ooohhh...yeah. This was more than worth the wait, in my opinion, you’ll make a fine addition to my growing collection, Miss Gremory.” Amora whispered seductively once she came down from her climax and pulled herself off of Rias’s body allowing her ‘cock’ to slip out of her gaping pussy with a splotch of cum squirting out of it. 

Rias’s legs fell gently down onto the floor leaving her lying face-up, delirious, and nearly comatose due to experiencing such an intense bout of sexual intimacy. She was left heaving as Amora quickly unlatched the strap-on and brought up Rias’s discarded and rather cum-drenched red lace thong up to her face. She already had Akeno’s, but now she had the bonus of possessing the Devil Princess’s thong. 

Bringing it up to her face she took a great whiff of it and shuddered pleasurably before looking at the two girls with a devilishly seductive smile.

“Oh we will have much fun, you two, from here on out. I might have you ‘Introduce’ me to some of your friends at your academy.~” Amora chuckled mirthfully to herself and sat down on her beloved massage chair, now turned table, and crossed her legs feeling truly like a queen.

**To be continued….**

**End of Chapter**

  
  


**This has been for Titan Seven, thanks for reading.**

  
  
  
  



	5. Enabling Rose Huntresses (Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long)

  
  
  
  


**Enchantress’s Strap-On Fun**

**RWBY/Marvel**

**By Azure**

**Chapter Four- Enabling Rose Huntresses (Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long)**

  
  


********

Somewhere in Vale…..

  
  


*Tock Tock…..tock!*

“Hmm Hm hmm hmm.~” Yang Xiao Long hummed peacefully to herself as she remained seated on the living room couch strumming her guitar using her feminine yet powerful fingers. The blonde stroked them intricately with a peaceful smile on her face, she was relaxed and worry-free after receiving this paid reprieve from Huntsman's duties. ‘Huh, I wonder if maybe I should do a more acoustic beat this time around instead of just strumming heavy metal, kinda hard to do the latter with just a six-string guitar and no amp. Ugh, I need to go out and buy a new one already, but eh….it’s the weekend. So screw it, time to be lazy.~’

While thinking this to herself she saw her roommates shuffle about the apartment constantly making noises as they hurried themselves to get ready for their respective Dates. Blake and Weiss both were the only ones getting themselves dressed, seeing as how they ran about all over the place tending to different things like clothing choices and applying proper make-up. Ruby, on the other hand, was simply out and about away from this place doing whatever it is she does on her time off, which Yang thinks is simply shopping for lethal Weapon mods. Meanwhile, she was here playing with her guitar on the couch watching the chaos with an amused smile on her face.

Recently Huntsmen activities for students at Beacon Academy had been at a downward slope of inactivity, thus leaving them suspended from active duty for the time being. This gave them a sort of break to enjoy as per the order of Headmaster Ozpin. It was simply a temporary reprieve from the duty since there was hardly any demand for Huntsmen missions with Grimm activity being at an all-time low these past few weeks. Team RWBY, which is on the verge of graduation, decided to move into a suite in the upper town Vale district of Vale with each other living as roommates until it was time to head back to Beacon Academy. Everyone else went home for their siesta away from Huntsman's duties, the four girls to live normally with each other like any group of 'Sisters' would do; occasionally warring over privacy and bathroom rights.

Weiss was sitting at a nearby vanity table fixing herself up the mirror, she was adjusting her hair and touching up her face making sure she looked ‘perfect’ for the evening she had planned out with her mother at her Winter's request. Misses Schnee had finally been divorced from her husband Jacques and had decided to go out and celebrate with her two daughters with a new lease on life. Blake was making sure she looked nice herself despite a reputation for being a socially reclusive bookworm that preferred a night of reading erotica fanfiction over anything having to do with interacting with people. Yet there she was putting on a dark formal dress over her voluptuous athletic frame while tidying her bow neatly over her feline ears.

After making sure her Nightshade-colored eyeshadow was perfectly in-check Blake viewed herself in the mirror of her bedroom admiring her appearance. Her plan for the evening was to head out into downtown Vale with some Faunus girlfriends of her own, a few of them had bonded with her over the course of the Vytal Festival that had just ended in Beacon's victory a little while back. This group included the likes of Neon Katt, Velvet Scarlatina, and an antlered deer Faunus named ‘Deery’

That meant that only Yang and Ruby would be the ones staying indoors once everything was said and done. This news pleased a certain female Asgardian Seductress very much, Amora was watching everything unfold while remaining unseen from behind a dimensional veil somewhere within the apartment. Her emerald eyes roamed all over Blake's lovely figure, admiring her ass showing nicely through the tight dark dress hugging around her body. She looked at Weiss next, shuddering with anticipation over claiming a Prim and Proper Princess, but she put that one on hold for later down the line. Tonight she had special plans for both Yang Xiao Long and her sister Ruby Rose. 

“Almost done…I need to look perfect if I’m going to be going to a Schnee-family welcoming party with my mother down at the theater this evening.” Weiss said to herself, finishing up her eye shadow and touching up her hair with a few accessories as she finished getting ready.

She was wearing a rather stylish white leather outfit made out of a trendy ladies jacket over her body and fashionable thigh-high boots around her sleek slender legs. Once she was done combing her hair she turned herself to look directly in the direction of a lazy-looking Yang strumming her guitar and resembling an utter slob in Weiss's eyes.

“Ugh, just look at you lying over there like a bum. Are you sure you don't want to come with me, Yang? I have plenty of invites for both you and Ruby, you know. You two will no doubt be bored here just being by yourselves.” Weiss pointed out and saw the blonde girl simply shrugging her shoulders with indifference, ironically not caring at all for the nightclub scene for a change.

"I’ll be fine, Princess, don't you worry about me. Laziness aside, Rubes and I will be just fine kicking back and watching a movie here. It's what we used to do a lot back home on Patch. Besides, I'd feel totally out of place in a high-society setting that you and your mom are going to anyway. My kind of scenes are more of the wild and raving type if you know what I mean.~.” Yang answered with a snicker, making Weiss roll her eyes and shrug accepting her answer with a scoff.

“Whatever, party girl, suit yourself. How are things going on your end, Blake? Looking pretty enough to be social for a change?” Weiss chided in amusement and saw her cat-eared friend step out of her bedroom wearing a flashy outgoing dress that shimmered with colors of dark and violet, much like her dance dress from so long ago.

"I'll be fine, and yeah, I know what you mean, it's a first for me too if I'm being honest. I'm usually never outgoing, but I did promise Velvet, Neon, and Deery that I'd go hang out with them tonight. Are you all set to go? We can take the same Taxi together if you like and save ourselves some Lien." Blake suggested and Weiss shook her head when getting up from the chair.

"No need, I already called up a limousine to drive me to the theater, how about I give you a lift?" Weiss offered and Blake, feeling a tad envious of Weiss's fortune, accepted her agreement as they both started making for the front door. Weiss then looked back at a lazy-looking Yang simply laying along the surface of the couch like a slob.

"Alright, Yang we'll be going now, Yang, try not to destroy the house while we're gone." Weiss joked, making Yang threaten to throw a pillow at her, which would otherwise make a literal hole in the wall given her strength, but suddenly they both heard Blake's voice calling out to them.

"Hey, Yang, you have a package here right at the door and a rather large one at that." She said catching both of them by surprise and causing Yang to get up to walk over and see a pair of large wooden crates placed in front of their doorstep addressed to her at this place.

"Huh, that is weird, I don't remember ordering anything, but maybe with any luck, it'll be an admirer sending me a high-quality guitar or some motorcycle parts.~" Yang rubbed her hands together eagerly while the two other women left the suite and headed for the elevator.

The instant they were gone an astral projection of a certain blonde-haired green-clad woman with depraved-looking eyes of lust materialized out of thin air next to Yang. It was Amora the Enchantress.

"That's right, it's my gift for you, my special presents hand-made by me and delivered to the front of your doorstep. I want to see you enjoy it to its fullest, Yang, but I also want to add your beloved sister Ruby Rose to my ever-growing collection of slaves. Take this and enjoy yourself while we wait for her to make it back, then.....we'll really have some fun with each other. All three of us, together. Fu fu fu.~" Amora cooed seductively into Yang's right ear from behind and traced her tongue along the girl's neck making her shudder pleasantly with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Ooohhh, yes Mistress. Thank you so very much!~" She gushed happily and pulled the box inside of the apartment, ready to open it with glee.

*****

After pulling the boxes inside and dragging them to her bedroom, Yang suddenly noticed one of the boxes opening on its own, leaving her to wonder what was inside until she heard her Mistress speak up.

"That's right, the second one is for your sister Ruby, do not worry though, Yang. You both will be having the night of your lives thanks to my twin pair of Lamia Droids. They are synthetically-skinned automatons appearing as real as actual flesh and blood women, modeled after a certain creature of both beauty and beast-like elegance I once discovered in another world. The person or rather creature they're based on is called 'Medusa'." Amora spoke with a slithering chill in her voice as she magically made the first box crate open up revealing the huddled form of a very strange half-snake half-human woman with long purple hair and large breasts.

Both of its eyes peeled open and it arose out of the case appearing as tall as six-feet when raising itself high using his serpentine lower body, both halves were synthetic yet organic in appearance aptly resembling its namesake of being 'Snake-like'. It was still overall 'human' from the top-half with a large pair of head-sized breasts measuring at about G-cup size proportions. The face was beautifully eerie yet at the same time fierce with a pair of purple eyes gazing at a now starstruck Yang. It's lower half was half as large as a King Taijitu's tube-like body, but it was elegant, sleek and feminine in curvature with a human waist appearing as slim as possible giving her an hourglass figure She had no top covering up her large breasts leaving them hanging out firmly with pink nipples and some snake-like scales decorating its overall limbs. Regardless of its appearance, it looked gorgeous and had vexed Yang completely.

*Hhhzzzzzzz!~* It hissed quietly at her and leaned in close to the girl's face, gently taking it into her clawed hands making Yang stare into its mesmerizing violet-colored eyes even more fiercely for a brief moment.

"W-wow...your eyes really look...um...hypnotic, hehehe. Well? Are you just going to stare at me and turn me into a statue or are you going to kiss me, beautiful?" Yang cooed seductively, feeling it's right talon-like hand creep underneath her orange top cupping her right breast right away and groping it fondly causing the girl to shudder.

The Lamia, known otherwise as 'Medusa', answered her question by leaning in closely and wrapping her adult-sized lips around the teenager's soft youthful ones in a fierce lesbian embrace. Yang was surprised at first but soon melted into it completely, making the Lami taste the insides of her mouth as she started swallowing her lips into her and making out with her. 

"Mm-hmm.~" Yang mewled happily into the lip-lock, feeling Lamia's mouth pry apart her lips and then slither her long serpentine tongue around inside of her throat. This action prompted the two of them to get right down to it with Lamia pulling up Yang's top revealing her luscious full-sized D cups to the world.

Enchantress watched while remaining unseen, enjoying the sight of Yang's bountiful breasts jiggling free from its confines as Lamia took them both into her talon-like hands fondling them at the same time. This caused Yang to squeal even louder inside of the android's face, feeling its long synthetic tongue curling around all over her regular one in a highly erotic tongue-sucking lesbian fashion.

"Mmmmhhh! *Ssllrrpp...ssllpptt...sslllrrpp!*" Yang howled into the monster's throat as Lamia held the lower half of her long thick tail around the girl's legs, gently guiding her to lay down along the surface of her bed from behind.

Their tongues wriggled about openly in erotic lesbian splendor with the Lamia making Yang turn into a melted puddle sighing constantly with bliss. The mystical green glow of magical energies from Amora's charms now started to manifest around them and swirl around each of their bodies making Yang's more sensitive to stimulation. While still tonguing out the girl's esophagus with a hunger-ridden hiss, Lamia started undressing Yang entirely beginning with tearing off her top, ripping it to shreds so that she was completely naked from the waist up. It then hooked a clawed finger around the hem of her spats, pulling on it then letting that thin piece of black fabric slide down her thighs until it was off of her legs leaving her only in a thin orange-colored thong.

"Mmmmhhh!..*Ssllrrpp..ssllrppr...ssllprrrp!* Haaahhh...!~" Yang breathed out with her head tilting backward breathing loudly in elation.

The lamia drew herself back from Yang's face leaving a trail of saliva bridging between their lips as she then hooked the pointed end of her tail underneath the hem of her panties next. With one hard tug, Lamia yanked it down off her legs completely exposing the girl's pussy and anus with the former moistening up like crazy.

*Hhhzzzzzz!* The Lamia hissed in delight once it saw the girl's glistening folds appear right before her eyes, making Enchantress shudder pleasantly through the connection they mystically shared.

"Uuhhhhh! That's it, yes, now then.....take the girl against the bed, whip 'Them' out to do it, my creature.~" Amora shuddered as she saw the Lamia pull her tail around Yang's thighs making her turn around to where she was on her kneecaps with ass sticking out high into the air.

Yang didn't bother planting herself on her hands just yet, she just rested her head down on the surface of the bed, staring longingly at her new Lamia friend as she made a couple of compartments open up below her synthetic body. Just below the waist, and along her snake-like half, a pair of compartments opened up revealing to her delight a dual pair of long pink curved dildoes reaching out. This sent a shudder down Yang's spine, for she awaited having her Mistress or rather some creation from her take her all over again like before.

"Y-eyes! p-please! Take me all over again, Mistress! I need it badly!" Yang begged, all composure went and a mind-broken depraved smile on her face basically begging the humanoid sex toy to have its way with her. Enchantress chuckled darkly from behind the scenes as she rested back onto whatever throne chair made of stone she was sitting on, the woman had her green leggings down around her ankles with one hand diving between her legs ready to begin stroking herself off to the sight that was to come.

"Take her." She commanded and the Lamia hissed yet again as she closed in on Yang's upturned body, wrapping its tail around the soft thighs of her legs, keeping her pinned down against the bed. It guided both dual-pistoned cocks directly over to her waiting holes, needless to say, it pushed the bottom one into Yang's sensitive waiting pussy spreading out her mushy pink folds with gusto making the girl clutch the blankets as she screamed out in ecstasy right after.

"Aaaagggghhhh!~ Yeesssss! Oh hell yes!" She cried out in ecstasy and felt the second one prodding her cherry pink butthole a bit before pushing on into that hole as well.

*Squelch!*

"Gggghhhh!" Yang growled loudly behind clenched teeth, feeling her body quake completely at the sensation of feeling two long dildos burrowing into her sex and her anus at the same time. For her, it had been too long since the metallic serpent toy her Mistress first used on her, and now she was having the enhanced version of that.

Yang was really feeling the sensation of two hard l long plastic phalluses burrowing into her pussy and her anus like so, each muscular inside wrapped tightly around both extensions while her body quivered about constantly along the bed in order to adjust to it. Thankfully the Lamia was patient enough to allow Yang to adjust, for at least a moment anyway. Then, it started bodying her with pelvic rhythmic movements making her cheeks jiggle with every push of the Lamia's waist slamming directly into her ass from above.

Quiet slapping noises soon began filling the air with Yang's occasional ear-splitting cries of euphoria coinciding with each one. The Lamia drove each cock it had directly into both of the girl's waiting holes, feeling it squeeze and condense around each one as she fucked Yang hard into the bed surface with Enchantress fingering out her twat to the scene. The ever-horny witch had started driving her fingers in and out of her waiting g snatch, watching with enjoyment as her latest creation rolled into Yang's frame like a beast dominating weaker prey. Seeing it's snake-like torso roll about grinding itself into Yang's body was like an animal rutting into weaker prey, except that Yang was loving every second of it.

"Uuhh..uh..uh..uhh..uh..aaaaahhh!~ Mistress!" She cried out in exhilaration as she felt each of her sensitive waiting holes get plundered by the Lamia's dual dicks bottoming out of her in unison. The repeated sensation of having each one drill her insides made Yang writhe and thrash about in nonstop ecstasy, so much so that she failed to hear the front door of the apartment open up.

**********

Nearby, the door peered open revealing an eighteen-year-old Ruby Rose stepping in with a chipper smile on her face. She was wearing her casual gear of a red sleeveless hoodie and dark pleated skirt around her petite womanly body. Having grown up from a shrimp fifteen-year-old back in the first year of Beacon, Ruby had blossomed into a beautiful young woman with slender curves, thick thighs, and an ample-sized chest measuring out at a basic C-cup variety.

She quickly checked the sides to see if anybody was there and once the coast was clear decided on indulging a favored habit of her own; being naked inside her own place.

"Yay! Everyone's gone for the day, that means I get to strip naked and get comfortable at my own leisure! Hehehe!" She squeaked excitedly and kicked off her tennis shoes into the air and started to remove all her clothing beginning with her favored red-hooded girl's jacket.

“Aaahh, there is nothing like being in your underwear when inside your own home with no one else around, it feels so comfy. Hee hee hee.” She giggled to herself once she finished stripping off the last of her clothing leaving her only in her red lace undergarments such as a frilly elegant red thong and an equally elegant matching brasserie. Being that of an eighteen-year-old young woman in her prime meant having a slender yet stunning figure that Ruby held pride in, furthermore, she loved that she now had bigger boobs when growing up. 

Her hair had grown out just a bit longer reaching around her slender neck in its own wily style that symbolized her fiery energy. Leaving her clothes behind in the living room, Ruby was about to head into her bedroom and relax with a comic book in hand and a bowl of cookies in the other after grabbing them from the kitchen. that is until she heard something….eerie that grabbed her attention.

“Uuuaaagghh!~ Ohhh...yess! Uuunngghh!~” Another young woman’s voice cried out in ecstasy making Ruby pause in mid-step with a blush now creeping up on her face.

‘Um….what was that? Wait, was that...Yang?’ Ruby pondered and gulped down a piece of a cookie that she had in her mouth.

Turning in the direction of her sister’s bedroom, Ruby focused her eyes on the slightly opened door hearing varying noises and moans coming directly out of it. Living together with her as standby Huntresses stationed just outside of Beacon, Ruby didn't mind Yang setting down ground rules so the team could better get along. She didn’t bother Yang when she had dates over, nor did Yang restrict her late-night comic-eating room parties in return. That was the one rule they actually had, but the girl couldn’t avoid being curious as to what was going on inside her sister’s private quarters. Without thinking, she started making her way quietly over to the door of Yang’s bedroom, noticing that it was left open allowing her to peek inside.

What she saw made her jaw fall making her mouth go wide open in shock and her face turn as red as her lingerie. She saw her sister Yang naked and face down on her bed with her ass sticking out high into the air, with something vaguely human-shaped with a serpent-like lower body frenziedly.....fucking her.

“What the….?” Ruby trailed off and heard Yang cry out in ecstasy once again, reeling her head back as she felt Lamia's dual-dildoes plunge effortlessly into her body at the same time once more. Her frame quivered sensationally as she felt her quim tighten around its respective phallus with buttocks jiggling right after. Whatever was rutting against her was going at it like an actual animal.

“Uhh! Ahh..aaahh...haahhh....yesss! Hnggghhh! Harder! Fuck me harder!” She cried out while clutching her hands along with the bed blankets tightly.

Yang's sweaty naked body rolled leisurely back into Lamia's snake-like frame, pounding herself on it at the same time it bucked into her body with dildoes burrowing into her holes. Her pussy was constantly gushing around its chosen phallus, squeezing tightly as it pounded against her cervix over and over again in repetition. Her buttocks continuously slapped against the Lamia’s abdominal snake-like frame, feeling it sheathe the thicker of the two phalluses directly into her rectum, vibrating like a drill when pushing back inside after pulling out. It had detected where her weak spots were located beforehand judging by her reactions and getting a feel for her more sensitive areas. Lamia was drilling nonstop into the blonde girl, enjoying the way she moved against her body while it was pounding its dual dildoes into such a fine youthful beauty. Yang could feel her toes curling up, whimpering loudly with blind ecstasy while clutching her fingers across the blankets of her bed.

Ruby stared gobsmacked at the sight of a seemingly human-like android with faint light-colored skin and violet hair ramming her sister from the back like a wild animal in heat. She was still perplexed as to what exactly she saw doing it, the seemingly robotic monster had long purple hair trailing down its sides with a face that was both beautiful and frightening at the same time. It resembled that of a lovely woman with piercing violet eyes and rectangular irises, not to mention breasts as large as Yang’s head likely measuring at a full E cup or maybe even G. She had reptilian features such as scales along her body, which were synthetic, covering up her forearms and dark purple clawed hands carefully holding onto Yang’s waist as he pumped the serpentine half of its body into her butt from behind. Ruby watched it roll itself along with her sister’s upturned frame, grinding it’s serpentine pelvis into her ass and thighs, making sure the twin dildoes, which stuck out of its more mechanical compartments, plunged effortlessly into her quivering ass and sopping pussy. A literal sexbot was fucking Yang and making her scream to high heaven with blind ecstasy, this was slowly turning Ruby on even more as she failed to notice the faint green portal of dark magic materialize behind her.

*Hhhhhzzzzz!* A second Lamia, exactly the same in appearance as the first one in terms of design and function, appeared out of the portal and quietly made its way up to the distracted Ruby Rose, opening up its compartments to reveal a pair of lengthy dildoes pushing out, ready and well-lubricated.

Meanwhile, the young Rose watched her sister’s body slamming back and forth into the snake lady's frame, over and over again in blind sexual ecstasy. The way Yang’s butt rampantly pushed against the surface of the Lamia’s body was almost hypnotic, her cheeks jiggled voraciously with every slap of skin meshing into it, making her quiver constantly in the process. Her asshole plunged around the dildo sliding into her ass at a near blurry speed while her pussy simply quivered noticeably around the one pumping into her sex. Yang had a look of pure unadulterated euphoria written on her face, one that Ruby had never seen before in her life. Her sister’s mouth had dropped open with her tongue spilling out onto the bed surface, her eyes drifted up into her sockets while her body tousled about to the Lamia’s frenzied fucking.

“Ughh...ughh...ughh..ughh...ahhhhhhhh!~” She cried out loudly and shuddered once again, cumming all over the Snake-lady’s dildoes with sex gushing all over the bottom one, her butt clutched the topmost one tightly. They were still plunging into her body in tandem like some kind of an oil drilling machine. 

*Hhhhhzzzzzzz!* The Lamia that was fucking Yang hissed quietly as he hovered close to her face. When its mouth opened up it started moving its hands down along her arms, sensually sliding her soft skin-like fingers along her arms until she reached Yang’s wrists. From there it pulled her back making her breasts stick out and bob around while feeling her buttocks mesh into her waist. Yang was now held in an arms-back fucking position, feeling the Lamia intensify its fucking of her by slamming her ‘hips’ feverishly into her from behind with renewed lust and vigor. This made both of its phalluses plunge deeply into her body, making Yang squirm wildly as she wriggled about in pleasure, feeling the Lamia’s appendages give her mind-blowing ecstasy.

“Uuuaaagghhhh...oooh...ahhh..aahh...aaaaghhhh!~” Yang hollered out letting her eyes roll up in their sockets while her tongue spilled out of her mouth.

Ruby nervously gulped and quietly started backing away entirely, wondering just what in the world she was seeing outside of her sister pleasuring herself to a highly advanced sex toy.

“I..saw…...nothing. I saw nothing, I’ll just walk back to my room and pretend I never-oh my gosh, is that thing making out with her now?” Ruby cut herself off and became flustered at the sight of her sister turning her head to the side, swapping spit with the robotic snake-woman that had crept up behind her face while still fucking her.

Yang’s face was affectionately held into Lamia's right hand, her head was turned so that she could open up her mouth with tongue sticking out practically begging her ‘Partner’ to make out with her. The Lamia obeyed and leaned over her body more snugly, spooning her from above with large pendulous breasts pushing into Yang’s back. It curled its serpentine tail-end around her thighs and ankles keeping her spread out along the bed and unable to go anywhere without her permission while it kept plunging both of its cocks directly into each waiting hole she has.The Lamia caressed the side of Yang’s face lovingly and placed itself upon her lips, swallowing down her tongue into the recesses of its mouth while sticking out her own synthetic lubricated one directly down Yang’s throat. The two made out like starving lesbian lovers right now, both of them rolling each other’s tongue over the other in mutually erotic bliss. It was such a flooring sight to Ruby that she couldn’t help but be turned on by watching the lewd display take place before her. She was still unaware of the second Lamia quietly creeping up on her from behind, ready to prey on the unsuspecting girl and turn her into a craven slut just like her sister, at the behest of Amora the Enchantress.

“Mmmmmhmmmm! *Ssllrllp..sllprl...sllpp…!* Aaahmm….~” Yang hummed wetly as she felt the long serpentine tongue swirl around into her throat, making her head feel dizzy with pleasure while the Lamia simply kept on slamming itself down onto her from above. Ruby watched, feeling mesmerized still, as she slowly started feeling up her own body become sensitive with arousal. She reached down between her thighs caressing the soft skin of her legs as well as her stomach with her fingertips until she reached the hem of her red lace panties and promptly dipped her left hand down underneath the surface.

Biting down on her lower lip, Ruby started feeling around her own warm moistening sex with her hand, running her fingers around the warmer more sensitive area of her pussy while watching Yang hungrily tongue out her Lamia friend. It was such a raunchy sight for her to see them exchanging saliva with passion, tongues rolled against each other in a sensual, impassioned embrace while the odd creature took to griping both of Yang’s tits into each of her hands. She watched as they squeezed each breast, making the blonde moan and whimper even more inside of her throat while that serpentine monster’s lower body continued frenziedly bucking into her ass, fucking her with nonstop energy and lust. Soft squelching noises played out whenever one dildo plunged into each of Yang’s orifices in tandem, making her writhe even more in rising pleasure.

“Hhngghhmm! Aaaaahh….*Ssllrrp...ggghllp...sggllp!*” Yang could barely open out her mouth to scream out in pleasure when the Lamia would just hungrily shove its snake-like tongue right back down her throat. The Serpentine Automaton continued rolling it around inside of the blonde’s esophagus, tasting her while squeezing her doughy orbs of flesh tightly into each hand with glee, occasionally squeezing them and making Yang whimper loudly nearing climax. It watched Yang tilt her head back and moan very loudly while writhing about underneath her body, feeling her insides quake with impending orgasm. This caused Lamia to utter out a ‘moan’ of her own with an eerie metallic hiss.

*Hhhzzzzzzzhh…!~* She hissed softly next to Yang’s face then continued to work her tongue down around the inside of her mouth, tasting her even more and absorbing whatever saliva she could acquire. Meanwhile, Ruby sat back on her ass watching the sight with a fixated stare and with panties down her ankles as her left set of fingers took to stroking her folds to the scene repeatedly. She rolled her digits along her moistened sex, watching as her sister became a slave to the strange sex toy. 

‘Ahhh..ahhh...ahhh! Why...am...I doing this?’ She questioned herself, now panting hotly as she continued to stroke her sensitive pussy to the scene of Yang and her ‘Girlfriend’ making out some more. She failed to notice the second identical Lamia coming up directly behind her, ready to have her way with the unsuspecting girl, but first, she watched as Ruby masturbated, even more, becoming furious with sexual arousal the longer she watched.

She breathed loudly while fingering her own tight pussy with a pair of digits that plunged directly inside of her innermost space, timing each dive to every thrust the Lamia-bot made when shoving a dildo into her sister’s body. Ruby leaned back, propped on one hand while keeping the other between her legs, enjoying the sight of her sister’s buttocks quivering constantly as it slapped against Lamia's body in nonstop coitus. It was enough of a hypnotic display of sexual intimacy, the likes of which the young Rose had never seen in her life. She started grinding her pelvis along with her hand even more strongly, feeling up her own fingers as her insides squeezed tightly around them with rising euphoria. Ruby dit down on her bottom lip more tightly, drawing a bit of blood, as she feverishly worked her waist into her hand, completely oblivious to the second Lamia slithering closer to her, hissing silently to itself as he rose above Ruby’s head, ready to ‘Attack’ her the same way the other Lamia attacked Yang.

While the bed was creaking, Yang started howling loudly once she broke off from Lamia's face, gazing into the visage of a lovely adult woman as her tongue pulled out of her mouth, saliva trail in tow. Her insides started churning more tightly around Lamia's double-dildoes, reaching critical mass in terms of orgasmic bliss with Yang about to breach her threshold for the session.

“Haahh..aahh.aahhh..aahh..aahh! Nngghh!I’m getting close!~” Yang howled loudly with eyes closed tightly as her body began shuddering explosively with an impending climax. Her toes curled up against her feet, her knuckles clutched the blankets of the bed below as she strained her face, feeling the tidal wave of ecstasy begin to overwhelm her body. 

Sensing this, the Lamia drew itself back from Yang’s upturned frame, leading its well-lubricated Dildoes on the fringe of her both holes before hissing silently with a sinister smile and plunging itself right back in! With a loud ‘Plop’ of a body pressing into doughy youthful female flesh, the Lamia drove both of its ‘Cocks’ directly into Yang’s anus and pussy at the same time in a very rough manner. This triggered the girl’s meltdown causing her head to jerk up into the sky and making her body quiver explosively with a monumental climax!

“Uuuuauaaaagggghhhh!~” Yang cried out with eyes glowing faintly in emerald green, sealing the ‘Claim’ the Lamia made on her through the magic of a certain Asgardian woman. Her mind became a mess of pleasure and submission while her body thrashed about underneath the Lamia’s coiling form, shaking and twitching wildly in orgasmic expulsion with her pussy gushing all over the bottom-most dildo. 

Yang howled and panted some more, all while clutching the bedsheets underneath her fingers wearing a widening smile of mind-breaking euphoria. A deeper part of her thought process resolved how much she loved this act of submission and pleasure, making her become more susceptible to being claimed by the ‘Mistress’, back over with Ruby however….

“Aaahh….w-what are yo-?!” Ruby shrieked out when she saw the shadow of another Lamia, one that looks the exact same as the one Yang was having sex with, looming over her body readily. Her large F-cup sized breasts jiggled readily with dark pink nipples hanging out and hands reaching over for Ruby as it prowled closer to her.

The young Rose was about to scurry away and consider fighting back, but the Lamia’s dark purple eyes with strange rectangle-shaped irises started glowing brightly in an aura of Magenta shade, making Ruby…..reluctant to escape. The girl gradually became more relaxed the longer she stared into those hypnotizing violet orbs of the Lamia. Seeing this, surprisingly, made the Lamia smile as it crept in closer. 

*Hhhhzzzzzzz!* It hissed soothingly at Ruby Rose and brought its face up close to her while coiling the lower end of its tail around her legs, keeping them apart while a pair of compartments opened up beneath its navel. A pair of long, slightly curved, pink dildoes came out, both well-lubricated and ready for fucking as the Lamia hovered directly above Ruby. 

“Wha….what’s happening to me? Why am I feeling...so...dizzy?” She mouthed quietly and stared into Lamia's face, feeling enraptured by its magenta orbs glowing faintly while its face hovered directly above her. 

Yang and her partner were still entangled together nearby in the bedroom, but since the former was knocked out, for the time being, the current Lamia watched its duplicate begin to seduce her sister. All of this was being viewed through the eyes of one particular blonde seductress, seated on her stone chair somewhere in another dimension, with fingers running down her own waist.

**_‘_** Yes, that’s it, claim that sister next, then together...you will break them both in, only for me to come and have a taste myself. Oooh my, it is quite splendid how the Midgard of this reality is so ripe with youthful beauties for me to collect. Fu fu fu.~’ Amora cooed quietly to herself while peeling down the top of her corset revealing her large E-cup sized titties to the world. She began fondling them into both of her hands, pleasuring herself with anticipation of the scene that was about to take place.

Back over in Ruby’s dimension, the young Rose looked up into Lamia's face, somehow feeling drawn to it with a faint blush showing across her cheeks. Her heart was beating rapidly, her chest heaving up and down with hot breaths of excitement as she felt one of its talon-like hands tear off her brasserie without her realizing it. Ruby let out a cute squeak when feeling her ample pair of C-cup sized breasts bounce free from her ruined bra jiggling slightly when the Lamia then lowered its own face closer to her own. The womanly beauty in the form of a strange automaton crept closely and was a breath’s hair away from Ruby’s red face. It then brought her lips onto her own, locking the girl’s lips in a sweet and tender lesbian embrace, taking her by surprise then prompting her to pry open her mouth, allowing it’s long serpentine tongue to slither inside. 

“Mmmph! Hhmmhhh!” Ruby mewled quietly, still utterly surprised by this, but was distracted when she felt the long serpentine tongue of her respective Lamia wriggle and swirl around inside of her slimy throat, caressing her own tongue as she pulled it into her own mouth. She shuddered blissfully with newfound excitement, as though being made out with thoroughly by a French-kissing expert. Their lips languidly curdled against each other in a messy yet passionate embrace, woman to woman, Lamia to a human girl with the former now pinning Ruby’s wrists down to the ground. She failed to find the energy or will to fight it and submitted entirely to the strange humanoid-like machine pressing itself down on top of her with its large fake plastic phalluses prodding her sex from above.

“Mmmhhn…..hnhh….*Ssllrpp...ssllppr...ssllppp…!* hmmmmm.~” Ruby purred quietly as they continued to swab tongues around with each other, together they swirled in an erotic open-mouthed lesbian embrace. She wriggled a bit underneath the Lamia's surprisingly firm body and felt her breasts getting pushed into by her larger ones, feeling her synthetic nipples pressing directly against her real ones, causing her to shudder blissfully at the sensation. ‘Hnhh! Haaaahhh…..! It feels s-so good! Mmm! I can’t take it anymore! I want it! Please have sex with me already!’ 

Ruby’s mind, now becoming utterly stimulated in arousal as well as influenced by Amora’s magic, begged Lamia to make out with her some more as she held her left leg along its side, rubbing it along her long snake-like body in an affectionate manner. They continued to make out languidly with tongues rolling about and into each other, and as she heard her prayer, Lamia lifted up the girl’s bottom forcing both her rear and pelvis to leave the surface of the ground so that both of her asshole and her pussy were exposed. She made sure Ruby was positioned perfectly for it to mount and be ready for action. It slowly pulled itself back from the girl’s lips, leaving an oozing trail of saliva in her wake and a flustered yet euphoric expression on Ruby’s face. The Lamia hissed silently once more in a low metallic-sounding slither and drew itself up so that both of her slick-looking pink phalluses aligned themselves perfectly with each hole. Ruby was now breathing raggedly with excitement, her vision was a bit hazy and she could barely be able to think for herself. She had never felt this way about anything before and was suddenly submitting her body to the strange human-shaped android the shape of a mythological monster. The Lamia-bot certainly had a way of making her feel funny, yet all the while excited and eager to try everything out as she looked down at herself and saw it pushing both of its twin-cocks directly into both her asshole and her pussy. As the lubed ends began pushing directly into each hole, Ruby’ started wincing a bit and raked her fingers across the carpet. She then tilted back her head letting her mouth fall open as she felt both of the thick plastic cocks push into her body at the same time!

*Schlupp!*

“Ooooohhhhh….aaaahhhhhhh!” She cried out in ecstasy as she felt the folds of her pussy getting peeled open, spreading wide apart as it welcomed the swift plunge the top dildo now plunging relentlessly into her sensitive pink depths. 

Ruby’s toes wound up wriggling excitedly in response as she began thrashing about in venerable ecstasy, making her new Lamia friend hiss even more with excitement as it bore down on her with pelvis meshing completely into her waist. The girl could feel her folds beginning to gush out all over the monster droid's bottom followed by her thrashing about underneath its body. Ruby quivered even more once she felt the second one burrowing deeply into her anus, causing her cheeks to spread out and squish into the Lamia's snake-like torso from underneath as it took her to the hilt. Letting another loud scream of elation, Ruby's breathing became faster and while she ached with mild pain she was also feeling great pleasure with her senses becoming foggy slowly becoming delirious with lust. Her eyes shot wide-open once she felt the anal phallus plunging so far into her rectal cavity she could nearly taste it, her body quivered in spasm some more as came hard all over the Lamia's underbody, willing loudly in ecstasy until it silenced her screams with a full-on lesbian kiss.

“Hmmm…..*Sllpr...sllprr...slllprp*...hhmm.” Ruby moaned into its mouth, feeling her tongue getting gingerly tugged on by the Lamia coiling her own around it in a sensual and very graphic manner. 

It turned her on very much and it made her body more sensitive the longer this went on. Ruby was very heavily under the hypnotic effects from earlier and very steadily becoming drunk on pleasure at this moment. Her body wriggled a bit more, gently grinding her groin underneath the Lamia’s curvy well-proportioned body until it pushed itself into the hilt inside of each of her holes, filling her out entirely and making her scream out with unbridled pleasure.

“Hnnngggghhhhh! *Pop*...aaaaaahhh…..s-s-sooooo goooood!~” She screamed out with face contorting into one of pure mind-broken ecstasy as she felt both phalluses begin vibrating inside of her body. The Lamia slithered a bit more, keeping her tongue curling gently along Ruby’s face in an affectionate manner. 

The girl started curling about, grinding herself along its torso feeling her pussy beginning to tug greedily on its respective phallus with her asshole doing the same by clenching tightly around its own. The Lamia wasted no more time and started fucking her more roughly into the carpeted ground, rolling the serpent half of its body into Ruby's waist feeling it push back into her as she drove both lube-covered vibrating phalluses into the carpeted ground, rutting its half-serpent body into Ruby’s waist, feeling her push back and forth against her as she drove each vibrating lube-covered phallus directly into depths. A gentle chorus of tapping noises followed with the Lamia feverishly rutting into her frame from above, feeling each of her orifice clamp tightly around her cocks on reflex. 

*Hhhhzzzzz….!~” It purred with another metallic hiss and let its tongue wriggle out of its mouth, slowly sliding in past Ruby’s waiting lips.

She started wiggling it around the inside of the girl’s mouth with glee, making her shudder and whimper as she started tonguing her out like so. Through Lamia's eyes, Enchantress watched the dazzling redheaded girl moan constantly as her body began writhing about, shifting around in ecstasy and feeling uncontrollably sensitive as she ground herself underneath Lamia's serpentine frame. Through her mystical connection to the human-like android, she could feel the girl’s soft young body rolling her waist along Lamia’s, making Amora feel the softness of her body and the warmth of her pussy gushing around the plastic Dildo appendage. This caused her to shiver with perverse delight and watch as her Sex toy began bucking its waist into Ruby’s petite frame from above, rolling itself along the surface of her womanly curves with the girl bucking constantly against her body.

“Mmhh...mmhh..mmngghh...mgghhh! Haaaaahhh!~” Ruby howled out yet again with eyes shut tight and chest pushing upward making her breasts jiggle about in rising pleasure being felt from underneath her very own body. 

One cock was steadily drilling into her pussy, vibrating as it repeatedly reached the girl’s cervix and began pumping back and forth into it in steady repetition. Ruby was honestly feeling frenzied with bliss right about now, she wanted to wrap her legs around the Lamia’s backside and lock them tight while it began pounding her sex even taste. Hard loud slaps of its waist rolling into her pelvis could be heard from all around. The tapping noises of their bodies increased in volume and frequency as the smaller girl continued grinding herself on Lamia's body, she was feeling her asshole getting plugged out by the surprisingly warm bottom cock pumping out of her. Her filling both holes entirely.

‘Aaaggghhh! They're inside me! Everything is inside me!’ Ruby screamed out in thought as she felt the plunging violations repeat intensely making her come with legs wriggling about and sex gushing onto the Lamia's torso! "Mmmnnggghhhh!"

Meanwhile, back in Enchantress's dimensional hiding spot, the Asgardian had successfully brought herself off to the sight of Ruby Rose writhing about in orgasm underneath her creation. She had dug three of her elegant fingers into her sopping sex, squeezing her insides around them as she shuddered in orgasm to the scene playing before her.

"Hnggghhh! Aaahhh.....I must...I must taste their bodies for myself now...! Hnggghhh...I'm am quite riled up.~" She breathed out once she stopped cumming all over her fingers and turned her face to see the Lamias together hypnotizing both Ruby and Yang at the same time, the intensity of their purple eyes gazing hypnotically into their irises made Enchantress yearn domination.

She watched as Ruby came down from her climax, twitching here and there while the Lamia who had been grinding itself against her waist pulled the girl up onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her waist. It took to kissing her romantically again, this time with eyes piercing into her very soul with glowing magenta orbs reflecting into her silver ones while its long tongue wormed into her mouth and swirled itself around inside.

*Hhhzzzzzz!* It hissed again in between tongue-invading kisses, sucking off Ruby's saliva from her lips in th most graphic of lesbian exchanges, making the girl moan quietly through her synthetic lips.

"Mmmhmm.~" Ruby whimpered pleasantly while writhing along Lamia's body as she accepted her fate in being submitted to it as it's proverbial 'Slave'.

Meanwhile, back over in Yang's direction, the girl had begun to wriggle about wildly underneath her own Lamia lover, succumbing to orgasm once again while slamming her buttocks frenziedly into its waist from behind. She growled and wailed loudly with teeth biting down on a part of her bed blanket, quivering tirelessly in mind-numbing euphoria. Her Lamia partner held onto her waist, grinding itself left to right into her rump, literally feeling her insides churning around both cocks as she rode out her orgasm entirely.

Amora could see both girls whimpering like crazy while the green Asgardian Runes around their bodies started glowing faintly from all over, indicating that they were now as good as hers. Enchantress shuddered with glee and resumed caressing the folds of her sex at the thought of owning two more new pets to her collection. She loved exotic young beauties such as them, they would fit perfectly with the others making this a form of hobby for her to truly enjoy outside of the usual 'Mischief' she'd conduct on Midgard. She was still very ready to get up and indulge in the real deal such as fucking them on her own and making them hers in a more personal manner.

Getting up from her stone throne chair somewhere between dimensions Amora got up and magically undid the rest of her clothing becoming naked in everything except her thigh-thigh leggings, arm warmers, headdress, and magically-imbued strap-on measuring at about footlong curved shape. She made a circle with her right hand creating a mystical rift portal opening her way to the other side appearing within RWBY's apartment.

"Here I come, my precious little darlings, it's time for the 'Mistress' to take her turn on you now." She cooed darkly while licking her lips, she had a seductive smile on her face and walked into the rift portal appearing on the other end of their apartment.

******

Back over at the apartment...

  
  


Both Lamia took to slithering the tail-ends of their serpentine tails over to the lips of their respective partners, egging them to indulge in more provocative action. Ruby and Yang both obviously took to the idea by wrapping their lips around each tail-end of their Lamia-bot lovers, Yang being the most passionate with a hand wrapping around hers stroking it like it was a penis to suck on.

"Mmhhmm....*Schlupp...schlupp..sclhuppp...sssllrrppp!*....hnhh!" She moaned loudly with eyes peacefully closed tight, bobbing her head back and forth on it while the Lamia simply enjoyed spooning her naked body from above, enjoying the warmth of her flesh.

Ruby had both of her dainty soft-looking hands grabbing the tail-end of her Lamia's tail, pumping it tirelessly as she swallowed its length down her throat and sucked on it in a frenzied manner. 

"Mmmm! *Schupp...schupp..schupp..schupp!*" She was more passionate yet quick about slurping the synthetic tail-nub into her mouth, running her tongue along its surface further pleasuring the Lamia above her body as well as Enchantress through their mystical connection.

Hers hissed silently to itself, squeezing her large pendulous breasts into each hand until she saw the Rift portal opening up nearby. A gentle eerie glow now cascaded the room and through it stepped out Amora, nearly completely naked with a long rune-covered strap-on sticking out of her pelvis with a face that said she was ready for action.

As though receiving an unheard command, the Lamias both started peeling themselves off of their partners leaving both Yang and Ruby whimpering pathetically for them to stay as they looked upon the surprise appearance of the mysterious blonde-haired woman who now appeared in their room.

"Nngh..is that Mistress? Hey...! Come back here and fuck me already.....!" Yang cried out to her Lamia, who had fully slid off of her naked body leaving both her ass and pussy gaping needily to be filled up again.

Ruby wore a similar expression on her face as she crawled onto her hands and knees while looking ahead at the woman wondering what she could be doing here. She then saw her look her way with a seductively depraved smile on her face before bringing her hands up high and magical a glow of green surging aura filled the room....causing both Ruby and Yang to suddenly convulse in profound pleasure.

"Uuuggghhh! Ooohhh what is this....! Aaaaahhh!" Yan cried out as she turned over onto her sides clutching her tits into each hand and fondling them obsessively as a wave of sensitive euphoria now flooded her senses. It felt as if her pleasure receptors were dialed up to eleven now, her legs thrashed about over the edge of the bed with toes wiggling and breasts heaving tirelessly as a result.

Amora chuckled early to herself enjoying the effect she was having on these girls while watching Ruby clutch her sex from underneath with hands furiously stroking her mound. 

"UIuaaagghh....! Ooohhh.k.yeahhh....! P-please take me first....! I need it so badly right now...!" Ruby cried out with a hard blush coloring the cheeks of her face red. She turned over onto he ground with ass pressing into the floor and pelvis rising up and down off the surface with fingers diddling her sensitive sex.

"Fufu fufu, oh yes, I do love playing with my food before I devour it.~" Amora said to herself enjoying the sight of her new slaves writhing about in agonizing pleasure all over the room floor. 

The Lamia pair remained on standby with jawlines disconnecting showing visible automatic lines around their cheeks, indicating they would be ready to 'Devour' once given the order. Enchantress slowly lowered her hands down and dispelled her magic, ending the torture session for today ss he looked over at Ruby Rose first, to take as her plaything before moving onto Yang.

"Now, it's time for fresh meat, come here, young Rose. I've got a splendid threat for you." She cooed darkly before walking over to Ruby's crumbled form with hips swaying left and right.

Ruby was panting hotly, keeping her fingers wedged inside of her drooling sex while lying face-up on the floor, that is until she saw the woman creeping over to her and standing above her until lowering herself to her kneecaps with long stone-like phallus hovering above her sex. Amora licked her lips salaciously and nudged the opening of her pussy with the head of its prick, making Ruby whimper as she pushed herself inside entirely, feeling the slimy velvet space of her twat clamping around her.

"Uuuggghhh! Oohohh....uungghhh....!" Ruby howled out loudly with head tossing back and chest pushing upward, tits jiggling as she felt the woman's hard magically-imbued cock drive up to her cervix in one row. She felt the soft skin of her pelvis hoisting her up a bit allowing her legs to dangle just b beyond her sides wriggling helplessly as she held her body up with her hands.

Yang, feeling excited all over again, watched the affair of her Mistress and Master begin taking Ruby Rose as her new claim. Seeing the taller more filled-out woman from behind hoisting her younger sister on her pelvis turned her on greatly.

Ruby whimpered, even more, feeling the folds of her sex squeeze tightly around the length and wrapped her legs around Amora's hips as she began bucking into her from the front, taking her in a lifted-up missionary position making her body wriggle in back-forth up-down movements. Slapping noises could now be heard as Amora started fucking Ruby intensely with pelvis rowing back and forth into the girl's body, wearing a gleeful smile on her lovely face.

"Uugnhh..nnghh...aahh..aaahhh....! Ooohh my Yesss! This is amazing....nngghh!~ Such young tight flesh squeezing around me is wondrously superb!" Amora howled out, keeping her hands held tight around Ruby's waist while she rutted feverishly into the girl's sex, making sure to reach in as deeply as possible with each stroke.

Ruby held onto her shoulders leaving her head hanging back with mouth agape in euphoria. Her lower body rolled elegantly along Amora's waist, feeling her pussy gush and throb tightly around the phallus as she felt it hollowing out her snatch over and over again. The woman was as gentle as she was intense in rolling her body into her own, her breasts, being larger that Ruby's smothered the girl's chest nipple-to-nipple making her shiver even more intensely as their lesbian rutting continued becoming more passionate.

"Hnggghhh......! S-s-soooooo...good! Mn Hh!" Ruby moaned as she then held hands around Amora's shoulder blades keeping her shelf grinding and rolling along with the woman's frame, succumbing to her magical and falling madly in love with her as a result. The Young Silver-eyed huntress would now be Amora's slave for eternity just like how her sister was. She brought her face up high to stare into Amora's eyes, feeling the lust creeping into her system and compelling her to lunge forward in an attempt to wrap her lips around her luscious green ones.

"Mmmmhmm!~" Ruby howled into Amora's face, feeling her lips pry her own apart and allowing her tongue to dive on into her mouth tasting her tongue. Amora brought her hands around the back of Ruby's neck, feeling her wriggle into her body affectionately with breasts pushing up against each other in tantric lesbian fashion.

"Hhnnghhnn....*Ssllprpr..ssllpprr...sspplltt!* Mmmhhh....delicious.~" She sighed in between kisses, her lips expertly pulled Ruby's apart with tongue swirling around inside of the younger girl's mouth. 

Together the pair of them fucked and rutted like longtime lovers for a few more minutes until one of them reached their fever pitch and started grinding themselves on the other's body in a frenzied passion. Ruby was feeling so horny and in lust right now that she couldn't; help herself and frenzied pushed her body onto Amora the Enchantress, feeling her magically-charged cock continue churning her insides like so. She was humping and bucking herself onto her waist, enjoying the sensation of being filled out and surrendering her body entirely to the mysterious older woman, Amora held cupped the girl's butt tightly and continued rolling herself onto her length sensing that Ruby was fast-approaching climax yet again.

"Uuuh..uhh..uh..uhh..uhgghhh! Aaaahhh....M-mistress!~" She cried out in ecstasy when feeling her insides squeeze tightly around Amora's strap-on phallus, tossing her head back in pleasurable agony as she came hard a moment later all over Amora's body.

Ruby flung her head back, shivering wildly in ecstasy as she felt her insides gush nectar all over Amora's waist, soaking her phallus in her juices as she held onto the mystery woman for dear life.

"Ohhh....nngghhhh.....oooh...yeah...!~" Ruby shuddered a bit more, feeling her body quiver as she steadily came down from her climax with her snatch gushing around Amora's phallus some more before tiring out completely. Her body and limbs went slack and spilled off of her Amora's body until she was gently let down onto the ground tiredly breathing with the gentle glow of green cascading her petite body.

"Ahh, another one to the collection. Fu fu fufu.~" Amora giggled to herself and pulled her 'cock' out of sopping snatch with a 'splotch' and got up to turn over to Yang next with a smile. "You're next now, darling, get on your hands and knees like a good doggy and wriggle that delightfully plump rear in my direction, hmm?"

Yang, was all too happy to hear that request and obediently let go of herself and quickly got up on all fours shaking her ass at her Mistress with an eager smile on her face.

"Come and get it.~" She teased with a mystical glow of green surrounding her body allowing two glowing little heart-shaped symbols to appear within her Lilac irises. The Lamia waited on standby on the side of the room, watching as their Master walked up to the foot of the bed, got on it, and got behind Yang ready to fuck her with a phallus coated in her sister's juices.

Amora trailed a finger along the curvature of Yang's ass, marveling at the smooth voluptuous shape of it until she brought her hands up to her waist and slid her phallus on into her snatch!

*Scqulllechh!*

"Eeeaaaagaahhhh!~ Ohhhhh Mistress...nngghhh!" Yang hollered out with eyes rolling to the back of her sockets, her tongue spilled out of her open mouth as she grabbed the sheets of the blanket when feeling the thickness of her Mistress's cock peel into her very womb. Her entire body quivered intensely with buttocks squishing into her waist as she felt Amora's pelvis squishing into her thighs.

Enchantress, feeling the mystical connection between her strap-on and the insides of Yang's velvety folds, brought her to a new height of absolute pleasure. She howled quietly behind sealed lips and began rutting her body into Yang's rear, fucking her diligently from behind making her the girl's entire body rock back and forth in a steady tempo. The bed they were on started creaking and with it came the frequent noises of Yang's buttocks slapping gently into Amora's waist as her 'cock' drove continuously all the way into her depths.

"Uuuaaaghhhh...uuhh..uhh...aaaahhh....aaaaaagghhh!~" Yang cried out in ecstasy feeling her body begin to pick up speed, slamming furiously into her master's waist as she began to feel her walls clenching tightly around the phallus.

'She certainly is getting into it early, but then again this girl is a natural born nymphomaniac. Fu fu fufu, I will have plenty of fun between her and her sister alright, I wonder if her friends would be interested in being claimed next. Or should I return to my misdeeds over in the other world regarding that woman named 'Tsunade'? Aah, choices.~' She mused as she began to drive herself into Yang's body at an even faster rate, making the girl's mane of golden hair tousle about more widely as she fucked her at an intense pace.

The slapping noises became louder and Yang had to bite down on her bottom lip as she felt her mistress hammering away into her pussy like a woman possessed. The Strap-on phallus surged with pleasure-inducing energies that made everything feel twice as sensitive as they would normally be, driving Yang crazy with delirious pleasure. Both feminine bodies rolled into each other with Enchantress dominating Yang completely, rowing herself into that quivering ass with all the depraved lust she was filled with. Each convulsion of the girl's sex and cervix could be felt, making her fuck her even harder while their large breasts jiggled about.

Enchantress herself was begging to feel closer to climax the harder she fucked the blonde teenage girl, she relished the sensation of her pussy contracting tirelessly around her magical phallus, making every push of it into her sex all the better. Still taking her in Doggystyle position she eventually decided to switch things up and briefly pull out of her, only to command Yang to lay on her side with a leg sticking out. The blonde airhead did so with glee, keeping her left leg high into the air as she straddled her right thigh and buried herself into her snatch yet again.

A quiet squelching sound erupted once Amora slid everything inside of Yang's pussy once more, feeling her insides clamp it tighter than earlier. The blonde reeled her head back, huffing constantly in ecstasy as she felt her Mistress begin fucking her anew, only this time she had more space and a better angle to do it, meaning Amora was magically thrusting all the way into her G-spot driving Yang crazy.

Uuaa Gghh ahhh..ahhh..ahhhhhh! Ooohhh Misteress I'm...I'm...cumming!~" Yang cried out in veritable ecstasy, reeling her head back with hands grabbing her head and breasts bouncing constantly in front of her face. This was a sight Amora enjoyed above all else; seeing her chosen prey become meek docile pets submissive under her thumb, in a sexual way obviously.

"Yes...ugh...hnngh...I'm approaching climax myself, slave...be ready for the 'fun' part right after I finish!" She breathed out and drove into Yang's sex a few more times before slamming all thew ay into her womb, relating her own orgasm at the same time Yang felt hers!

Both blonde women screamed out in sexual ecstasy, leading to Amora feeling Yang's sex clamping lightly around the strap-on phallus, magically transmitting the sensation into her very own body. Amora came hard, gushing juices all over the hilt of her toy and feeling Yang thrash about in sexual relief while keeping their pubic bones grinding against each other. The two of them rolled about grinding each other's bodies against each other, feeling the flow of sexual relief go through them as they ride out their orgasms together in unison.

Eventually, they finished up with Amora slowly pulling herself out of Yang's twat, causing her sex to quiver once the strap-on was released from her pussy. Yang immediately went slack with all four limbs collapsing right on the bed, huffing hotly with a depraved smile on her face.

Amora pulled back from Yang's body with a sigh of satisfied relief, she briefly stroked the phallic extension of her magically-laced plastic cock making her shudder in pleasure a little more when gesturing to the Lamia to do their thing. Both of them removed themselves from standby and crawled along the floor towards their respective partners, each one had the hinges of their synthetic jaws open up revealing the spaciousness of their mouths expanding in a manner similar to the metallic snakes from before.

*Hhzzzzzz....!

*Hhhzzzzzz!*

Both hissed as one started with Yang from the head downward, pulling the girl into its human-sized maw to 'swallow' her up as per kink fetish tradition of Enchantress. Yang shivered sharply and chuckled happily as she was pulled into the slime-filled depths of the strange robot's body, feeling like it was a living sleeping bag of pure comfort and moistness curling against her skin.

"Mmnnggghhh.....! Ohhh...yesss...!" She breathed out and faintly heard Ruby cry out in soft ecstasy from across the floor.

Ruby shuddered blissfully as the sensation of seeing her Lamia girlfriend begin swallowing her body up starting from the top. At first, she was a little afraid at seeing it's large human-sized maw open up from its robotic mouth, but the more she was being swallowed up headfirst into its depths the more comfortable she felt. Especially when it came to the slimy entrails of its insides cushion her delicate skin.

"Uuhhhh.....nnnngghhh....! More....please take me inside of you....!" Ruby breathed out, wearing the same delirious ahegao expression her face as her sister did.

Together, the twin Lamia swallowed up their respective partners, inch by inch while Enchantress sat back on Yang's bed watching it all with a sly smile on her lips. Once each of them was done they both hauled their 'food' upward allowing their feet to dangle out just beyond their mouths, hearing both girls whimper pleasantly from the inside.

"Mmhhm, another satisfied customer, or should I say two? Fu fu fufu." She giggled to herself and got up, ready to search for the thongs of the two girls, when she did she picked up the frilled red thong of Ruby Rose and Yang’s discarded yellow one off the floor and brought them to her face, whiffing both strongly then shivering with a smile across her face. "Uuuuhhhh....! So perfectly rich in scent and....taste."

She licked up the surface of the crotch region of each panty mewling to herself because of it while the Lamia rested on standby with bloated bellies containing both Yang and Ruby sleeping comfortably inside of their artificial sacs they called stomachs.

"Well then, girls, what shall we do next?" Amora asked her Lamia in a playful tone while stretching Ruby's thong between her fingers with an eager smile on her face.

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued....**

**This has been for Titan Seven, thanks for reading.**


	6. Glass and Illusion Pair (Emerald and Cinder)

  
  
  
  


**Enchantress’s Fun with Universe Girls**

**RWBY/Marvel**

**By Azure/For Titan Seven**

  
  


**Chapter Six - Emerald and Cinder (RWBY II)**

********

Within the town of Vale, stomping with frustration and huffing loudly to herself was Emerald Sustrai as she made her way up the apartment stairs of their suite. She was formerly part of the infiltration team with Cinder, Mercury, and an uneasy alliance with Torchwick and his henchwoman Neapolitan, until it all fell apart. Cinder was without Half-Maiden power anymore, had a reality check when Ozpin demonstrated just how awesome the power of the 'Sword of Destruction' was when obliterating an entire all-consuming wave of Grimm with a single swing.

Needless to say, that took the fire out of Cinder Fall's heart and somehow down the line whatever maiden power she had left her body completely, making her 'regular' like all the rest. Now they live with each other in Vale, starting fresh and beginning anew, yet Emerald...for all the uncertain reasons in the world, still can't express herself properly when trying to confess to her mentor. It ate her up inside and the frustration was truly killing her.

"Ugh! Why can't I just say something already?! What's wrong with me? I've helped with assassinations, I can pickpocket literally anybody within eyesight, can fight with the best using only my skills and still....still I can't tell Cinder I have it bad for her." She growled to herself, feeling incredibly agitated right now as she stomped her way up the stairs arriving at her apartment floor.

She was still wearing her traditional white and brown duds, highlighting her fit and rather sexually appealing body to all that would look at her. Alas, Emerald only wanted Cinder to look at her that way, at times she figured the woman to simply heterosexual and not at all into other women. She did hope she was at least bi-sexual and didn't see Emerald as a mere underling to serve her.

'Although I admit, that domineering part of her personality is what I like best.' She thought to herself while feeling very sexually frustrated with her lack of progress.

Arriving at her hotel suite, she pushed open the key and walked on in, seeing nobody around and let out a weary sigh.

"No surprise there, Mercury did pack it up and hightailed it out here after all. Ozpin's little demonstration really took the piss out of his fight, Cinder too actually." Emerald said to herself and took off her ankle-strap shoes before stepping into the living room, ready to crash on the couch and relax for a bit, but something else prevented her from doing so.

*Ding dong*

"Hm? Wonder what that could be." She paced back to the front of the door and pulled it open, revealing a large wooden crate box easily the size of a large weapons crate. Emerald peeked her head out the doorway hoping to find whoever delivered it to her and ask if there was a mistake, but she found nobody waiting there. 'Huh, okay, let's see who it's sent to. If it's a TV or a new computer I'm totally keeping it.'

Bending down at her kneecaps she saw that it was indeed addressed to her in this address, this made Emerald suspicious as she pulled it into her place. Promptly closing the door behind herself and grabbing a crowbar from nearby, she checked it for bugs using the App function of her Scroll. It was implanted by one of Salem's crew themselves, it was very handy for situations like this. When she cleared it, Emerald started propping the top of the wooden box open with a grunt. When she did, it revealed something rather peculiar in human-like shape.

"What......is that? Is it a robot? A sex doll? The hell?" Emerald questioned as she took a closer look at it, noticing that it was indeed autonomous, but perhaps the most realistic android she had ever seen in her life. It was in the shape of a voluptuous woman with long violet hair trailing down her body, with breasts as big as her head even.

This started making Emerald increasingly aroused the longer she looked at it, it even had voluptuous womanly curves from the waist up, with the area from the waist down looking serpentine like a Lamia of legend. She felt that was a weird design choice for a robot.

"Huh, let's see if I should turn it on? It looks so realistic too, amazing..." Emerald said in awe and bent down to try and feel up around the strange doll until its eyes peeled out of nowhere and stood up!

"Woah!" Emerald was startled at first, but then she grew even hotter under the collar after seeing it's pendulous tits swing a bit as she 'stood' on her coiled serpent tail. The eyes of the robotic Lamia woman looked like they were made out of rainbow quartz crystal, making Emerald feel 'Hypnotized' the longer she stared into them. Of course, the Lamia hadn't started on doing that.....yet. 'Snake-like body, check, hypnotic eyes, check. If it wasn't made with the robotic body of a hot woman I'd say this came straight out of a storybook, or---! The Jungle Book! That's one of my favorite bedtime stories.'

"U-Uh hi?" Emerald stood up on her feet, looking cautiously at the strange creature and feeling a stirring feeling of curiosity mixed in with sexual attraction. The fact that its nipples looked realistic, with big fluffy breasts and an enchanting gaze on its lifeless face started giving Emerald the idea of what to do with it. 'Hmmm, well, might as well since it's mine now. I'm going to have some fun and work out this frustration I've been having.'

Biting down on her bottom lip and feeling risky, Emerald decided to check out whatever functions this thing had on it. She found a small control panel just below its neck, showing a touch-screen pad for intuitive input functions.

"Landscape Holographic display, huh? Sweet, let's make this little moment more appropriate, shall we?" She said to herself, wiping her finger and choosing the Rainforest jungle for atmospheric holographic display.

*Hhzzzzz!*

The lamia buzzed silently and stood upon its bent tail, making its shine bright in a rainbow prismatic color before displaying a hard-light projection of a rainforest jungle within the living room itself. Emerald was wowed beyond belief by how cutting edge the technology was, it was almost like she was using her Semblance on herself in a way, but this was indeed something else entirely. From the greenery and the palm trees to even the sky-like atmosphere giving off the complete illusion that she was inside of a jungle.

"Wow. I can't even tell if we're in my apartment anymore. Oh ho, I am going to take full advantage of this thing." Emerald started stripping out of her clothing, starting from her top which revealed a pair of busty D-cup sized titties colored mocha brown with velvet-colored nipples hanging out stiffly within a green bra.

As soon as she slipped it off, she quickly went to work unbuttoning the hem of her pants entirely as well, she tugged it down her waist until she was only wearing a green thong around her sex. Emerald was only left in the bare essentials at this point and she was feeling giddy already to be like that in front of the Lamia. This, unbeknownst to her, aroused the Lamia itself when she saw them, prompting the 'Function' to begin hypnotizing her. Emerald saw where Lamia's electric violet eyes were staring and decided to be playful by cupping her tits into her hands then squeezing them salaciously together.

"Oh? Like these, eh? They're all yours, provided you have a built-in dildo inside of that body of yours. You have to be carrying considering how sexy your body is and how big those tits of yours are." She assumed and the Lamia answered her by raising itself up a bit higher, lording its stature over Emerald while its eyes began whirring hypnotically in a sea of rainbow colors.

At the same time, a pair of compartments opened up from beneath its human-half waist, revealing a pair of overly long dual-dildoes popping out. Emerald was taken back at first when she saw it, but only became increasingly aroused once she took note of their size and instantly bucked her legs together in arousal.

"Mmhm, I like, very much.~" She mewled to herself then looked up into the Lamia's as the music started playing from out of nowhere, making Emerald wonder where she was keeping a speaker on that body of hers.

'That jingle...it's that hypnotic...theme song the snake plays when hypnotizing Shanti.' Emerald noted, feeling nauseous as she stared into the prismatic eyes of the Lamia in front of her, feeling drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

"Oooh....you're certainly making me....feel dizzy, but dammit....you are too hot for me wanna get mad at...or refuse.~" Emerald let out, feeling the psychedelic colors reflected in her eyes as the Lami closed in on her body.

*Hhzzzzz!*

The woman-shaped automaton placed its hands gently around the girl's neck, pulling her tail around her slender hips in order to pick her up. It moved it's snake-like half around so that the dual long cocks stuck out from underneath Emerald's body, ready to impale her ass and her pussy all at the same time once things got started. In the meantime, she continued to hypnotized Emerald, compelling her to pull her arms around it sneck and push her face into her own in a steamy languid lesbian kiss.

"Mmhmm. *Sllpr...sllrpp..sllrpp..sllrpp!*" Emerald hummed wetly into its mouth, rolling her tongue around with its own in an erotic embrace. If she were rational she'd realize that the Lamia had surprisingly realistic saliva coating her long serpentine tongue, but she was feeling very stimulated feeling it wriggle gently around her own as they made out like lovers.

*Hhzzzz....!*

It's tongue lavished the inside of the girl's mouth, cleaning out her tonsils then coiling it around her tongue again while its tail pulled down on Emerald's green thong gently. It came down her luscious brown thighs and later down her legs until they were off her feet and discarded to the side. They'd be ready for 'Her' to come to pick them up once this new catch was fully claimed.

"Hnhh!~" Emerald mewled again, tasting the Lamia's tongue on her lips then swallowing it between them, sucking on it like she was giving a blowjob. This enticed the Lamia bot a bit more, making her reach over to her chest to pull down on her green bra then tossing it away like it was trash.

Emerald's luscious brown D-cup sized titties bounce free and jiggling, her sienna-colored nipples make the robotic creature even hornier, causing the phalluses to secretly lubricate already. Oh, how she was going to ravish this horny, lonely girl. their tongues mingled with each other a bit more, making Emerald whimper and moan erotically into its face as the Lamia lowered her slowly onto the waiting pair of dicks. Emerald's pussy was throbbing with sensitive arousal and her buttocks, though untouched sexually, was just waiting to feel one of those cocks drive up into it. When the first nub of the top phallus pushed up into the girl's sex, Emerald broke off from the Lamia's face in surprise and reeled her head backward in order to yell out in pleasure.

"Uuaaaaaghhh!~" She cried out with eyes going wide and mouth falling agape in shock until she felt the second cock pushing up into her buttocks right after the first. This time around she clenched her teeth together tightly, feeling her anus spreading openly around the thick appendage while it slowly burrowed into her buttocks in a wet-dry plop.

With a hard push, she felt both phallic extensions push through both her pussy and her anus, giving Emerald a myriad of sensations that made her body melt into Lamia's arms. She wound up howling out loud right afterward, rolling her head around slowly as she felt each dick pushing through those sensitive places of her body.

"Uuugghhh! Aaahh....nnhh! Oohhh yeah! Nnghh! Fuck me already!~" She cried out with eyes still reflecting the kaleidoscope of colors, making the experience more exhilaration than it was to begin with.

*Hhhzzz!*

The Lamia hissed pleasurably and traced her tongue along the bottom of Emerald's mouth, making her shiver as she began rolling the girl gingerly along her waist. The dual cocks plopped then pushed out of her pussy and ass hole simultaneously, making her feel double the pleasure while she rode the lower half of her serpentine body. The Lamia couldn't help but roll it's waist above and upward into her delicate brown frame, feeling every inch of her silken insides squeeze tightly around the top-most phallus with her buttocks clenching tight around the other.

As a result, Emerald started writhing about wildly on her waist, feeling the dicks begin to push into her even faster with the Lamia bucking into her even harder as they go. Together they were making pleasant fucking noises right in the center of the living room, the holographic jungle setting making it appear even more notice to Emerald as they go.

"Ahhh! Ahhh..ahh..ahh..ahh..ahhh!~" Emerald howled out with her head tossing backward, her tits jiggle salaciously until they were grabbed by Lamia's fingers, she squeezed them both tightly causing the girl to shudder even more.

The flapping noises of the Lamia fucking the girl became even faster, eventually, the creature alternated their position and huddled over Emerald's smooth caramel-colored frame, making sure her legs started lifting up into the air dangling about while still continuing to fuck her.

'Aaaaghh! I'm feeling them both going so deep...! Nnghh! This is so amazing! It's just what I needed!' Emerald cried out internally as she felt her legs wrap around the Lamia's waist from underneath, latching her hands around her shoulders she embraced the creature's lips all over again ain saucy lesbian kiss.

*Hhzzzz!*

The hauntingly beautiful android hissed once again after feeling Emerald latch onto her mouth, she swallowed her soft lips into her face, stealing away her electronic breath and feeling its tongue wriggle around the inside of her throat like an eel. The Snake's lower half started rutting faster and faster into Emerald's brown frame, making her legs wriggle and waiver as her pussy feels every push of cock driving into her untouched cervix.

The rampant tapping of the lamia's waist continued unabated for some time, driving Emerald insane with pleasure for she felt it knocking at her cervix gently with every thrust. Her delicious brown frame wriggled underneath her even more wildly while her tits jiggled about and her skin became sweat with heavily excited arousal. She started screaming loudly into Lamia's face, their tongues meshed salaciously together some more with the robotic Snake-woman hungrily absorbing all of Emerald's saliva she rutted into her pussy. It could feel both of the girl's holes clamping down around each of her phalluses, something her 'Creator' was kind enough to make her feel in order to be more responsive. It hissed into her mouth again, swallowing Emerald's tongue between her lips as it heard the voice of Amora calling out to her.

'Hurry up and finish her off, I'm getting excited myself just by watching this display. I want a turn at pleasing my latest toy myself.~" The Asgardian's voice snickered evilly as she watched their display from within the ether between dimensions, stroking her sex with her fingers more thoroughly as it sensed Lamia's body reacting to pleasure.

Emerald's asshole and pussy both clenched tightly around each of the pistoning cocks in the next minute. She came hard and tossed her head backward, bringing her body up further along the Lamia's torso, pushing the modest set of her breasts into its bigger more voluminous ones while crossing her legs tightly behind its back. In a gush of pussy muscles, Emerald shuddered violently in orgasm, thrashing about with her head tossing side to side in orgasmic euphoria.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!~ I'm cumming! Ggyyaaaahhhh!~" She cried out in ecstasy, accidentally biting down on the Lamia's robotic tongue, but happy it did no damage since it was still wriggling in and around the inside of her mouth.

The Lamia's eyes kept their prismatic glow focused on Emerald's blood-red orbs, furthering the stimulation she felt and keeping the girl hypnotized in her thrall while she came about all over her lower body. It felt the gushing contractions of her pussy soaking up its groin, squeezing every inch of plastic cock straight into her womb and her buttocks. Emerald's deliciously brown body wriggled violently about in euphoria, cumming for a solid minute and a half until she finally settled down.

Her head slumped back onto the bed and her chest was left heaving tiredly in post-orgasmic bliss, a dreamy smile came upon her face as she felt the Lamia slowly lift itself up off of her body.

'Huh? Where is she going? Is it going to go back into standby mode or something?' She wondered, feeling the dual plops of the robot woman's dicks pull out of each of her sopping holes. Emerald shuddered when she felt them leave her frame, resulting in Lamia leaning back as she pulled herself off of her body. It rested on a coiled tail, as if waiting instructions, keeping its rainbow-colored gaze focused on her eyes. The brown-skinned thief and Huntress certainly didn't mind feeling blissfully nauseated under its effects.

"Ooohh, I think I'm getting high off of that weird thing you do with your eyes. Hehehe." She giggled deliriously when she heard a mysterious second voice speak out into the open.

"I would certainly think so, my dear. I did design them to stimulate the pleasure centers in your brain while it claims you." A soothingly sexy voice spoke out, causing Emerald to snap back to reality a bit as she turned to see a gorgeous blonde full-bodied woman step out of a portal from within the air. She was wearing a tight-fitting yet highly seductive outfit consisting of green leggings, a skirt, and matching leather corset with a headband across her forehead. She had lovely fair skin, completely smooth with no blemishes, and a soft-looking yet highly seductive face that Emerald found utterly enchanting.

She was a Ten out of Ten by any definition, even though she was puzzled by this woman's sudden appearance, she couldn't help feeling turned on once she started magically stripping herself naked before her eyes. Enchantress brought up her hands and magically removed all of her clothing in a sprinkle of green mystical dust, her naked and prime hourglass body was on full exposure for her now. From her fluffy and full DD-cup sized breasts to her slim waist and wide baby-bearing hips with long legs.

The girl was positively feeling turned on just by looking at her, even more so when she magically conjured up a thick ornate-looking phallus from thin air and strapped it to her groin making it a mech-shifting Strap-on.

"Wow.....w-who are you though? Did you..give this thing to me?" She questioned, still under hypnosis and watched as Amora swayed her hips in walking over to her.

"Yes, I did. It had its fun with you and now, so will I. Brace yourself, my dear. You're about to have the full-course meal of a lifetime whereas 'She' could be considered an appetizer. I am Amora the Enchantress, but for now, you'll refer to me simply as 'Mistress', be ready to enjoy yourself, dear Emerald.~" Amora cooed seductively, running her tongue around her green lips in a salacious and erotic manner before lifting up Emerald's frame and flipping her over onto her side.

The girl let out a slight yelp of excitement and giggled playfully as she felt her right leg get picked up by the woman's hand. Her eyes still reflected the prismatic effect of the Lamia's hypnotizing, feeling easily anxious and sensitive to any and all forms of pleasure already. The girl was brimming with excitement and felt her heart racing as she watched the blonde guide the thick bulbous head of her strap-on cock over into the juicy cusp of her folds. Amora held up Emerald's upturned right leg, gently gripping it tightly with her left arm as she sunk the head into the spread opening of her velvet sex in one push.

*Schlupp!*

Emerald's eyes went wide and trembled with the fast rise of pleasurable euphoria as she felt it, her pussy folds squelched around the thick protruding phallus, feeling nothing but ecstasy as Amora drove half of it on into her body. The magical Runes coating the dick transmitted the feeling of pleasure into Amora's body, making her really feel the tightness of the girl's folds curling around her cock.

"Uuuggghhh! Aaaah! Yes! Mmmhhh! You're so wonderfully tight and slippery to boot, little girl. It feels very good inside of you right now. I plan to help you thoroughly on a more personal matter, you know. " Amora breathed out, noticing Emerald was too addled by stimulation to really make a response back. She watched as she held the back of her head into her hands, leaving her mouth gape and huffing constantly until she was moaning in pleasure. 'She's so cute, hehehheh. I'm going to enjoy playing with this one. So thirsty she is for her Mistress Cinder Fall, I think I'll have lots of fun watching the two of them bond in a truly meaningful way.

'Uuuggghhh! Crp! Ooh it feels so good! Yess! Even that sex-doll snake thing doesn’t compare to this...!' Emerald thought to herself and felt her buttocks lift up a little while Enchantress ground herself deeper into her body. She was feeling her dick pushing gently into her cervix, entering her womb and causing all her toes to curl up and wriggle at the sensation.

Amora gave her a moment to calm down and adjust before she started hammering her pelvis forward, making her body clap against Emeral's as she began to fuck her in earnest. Soft tapping noises of bodily collision soon erupted, Amora's pelvis pushed into Emerald's frame with a diligent series of well-placed thrusts. Having Magic at her disposal, she used her abilities to identify where the girl's innermost weak spot would be and started pummeling the thick strap-on cock into that area, making Emerald scream loudly in fast-rising pleasure.

"Aaaaagnh! Aaahh..ahh..ahh..aahh..aaaaaahnn! Ooohh yeah!~" She cried out, bringing her hands behind her nack and resting her body a bit while the blonde light-skinned woman rutted passionately into her sex with a smile.

Amora's frame pounded heavily into Emerald's crotch, sliding every inch of thick 'Cock' into her insides and feeling them squirm around her as she went. Together the two women bucked and rutted into each other tirelessly with Amora claiming ownership over her new toy Emerald, feeling her sex squeezing gingerly around herself each and every time she pushed right up to the hilt. Their bodies mangled together with skin becoming sweaty, their tits were jiggling voraciously in a series of spiraling bounces while one woman came closer to orgasm than the other. Emerald had to bite down on her right hand in order to stifle herself lest someone hear her and come running.

"mmh..mhh..mh..mh....mhm..hmmm! Mmnnhhmm!" She mouthed with a loud shrill mewl of pleasure feeling her sex gushing even more around the cock cleaving into her folds. Enchantress was relentless right now and shoved herself to the hilt with an intensified pace. She too would be cumming very soon and knew that her original 'Master' Cinder Fall would be returning just the same.

Thus, she had to make this quick. She channeled all her energy into her hips, making them collide into Emerald's frame until she eventually brought herself down onto the girl in a basic missionary-style position. Emerald wound up mewling seven louder as a result, for she was feeling Amora's false dick plunge into the back of her womb when their positions changed. her head tossed back and her breathing became erratic and heavy, Emerald felt a few more rapid thrusts slam into her body when she came with the rage of a thousand suns!

"Eeeaagggghhhhh! I'm cumming....ohhh....yess! Mmmgnhh!~" She cried out while her body went into a sexual spasm. Her chest rose up high, twitching a bit while her titties wriggled about in a salacious manner. Watching and feeling her squeeze her sex tightly around her magical plastic prick, Amora succumbed to orgasm herself and ground her pubis into Emerald's frame, feeling her insides churn with orgasm as she came all over the strap-on and by extension, Emerald's groin.

Amora had bitten down on her lips, wearing a euphoric smile on her face while grinding herself onto Emerald's lower body. She kept her hips going and bent down with hands graciously holding the girl's cheeks between her fingers, then kissing her in a full-on lesbian embrace.

"Mmhmm.~" Emerald purred pleasantly back into Amora's mouth, tasting her tongue expertly wriggle about from within her throat with tongues mingling with each other. Together they swapped spit and slathered their tongues over each other, basking in each other's taste while the Lamia watched from nearby.

Eventually, the two of them tired out in post-orgasmic bliss, leaving Emerald cuddling at the blonde woman's side nakedly atop the bed. Amora had to dispel her Strap-on momentarily so she could be comfortable and lay on her backside with a smile on her face. Scooping an arm around Emerald's rear, she kept the newly claimed trophy closeby as she started unveiling her plans regarding Cinder.

"Ah, that was bliss. *Giggles*....I'll have you know, Emerald, that I plan to take good care of your boss as well." She said, earning a confused frown from Emerald as they sat up with each other.

"What do you mean, M-Mistress?" She asked innocently with her head tilting to the side.

"What I mean is that I intend to have her 'Join' the festivities between us. Have you not always wanted her to indulge in your affections? She could be yours, you know, all you have to do is leave it to me and let me enhance your abilities to do the job." Amora continued and hearing this brought a smile to Emerald's face as they both got up from the bed, ready to continue on. "But first, I'm going to help you charm her yourself, with the right 'Equipment' of course. Behold."

She stepped back and let her eyes glow bright green as a wave of mystical energy swirled around Emerald, frightening her at first until she started to feel 'Powerful' from it. The mystical green vortex of magical energy went away as soon as it appeared after covering Emerald in it for about a few seconds, leaving her wearing a highly exotic belly dancer outfit that left little to the imagination.

"Wow....! What..what did you do to me, Mistress?" She asked, admiring herself in a nearby mirror which reflected her appearance.

Emerald now wore an exotic belly dancer's outfit complete with transparent pareo around her waist, a green-colored micro-thong around her sex, a pair of puff transparent sleeves hanging off of her forearm with matching leggings that highlighted her sleek sexual legs nicely. She was barefoot and wore a transparent face mask over her mouth, giving her an entirely exotic appearance with the addition of golden accessories like bracelets and a necklace around her body.

Emerald touched her face a few times and checked out the rest of her body, admiring the new attire she had on and feeling sexier because of it.

"Ah, there we go. Makeover complete.~" Amora chuckled as she watched the caramel-skinned girl check her appearance in the mirror, feeling happiness and pride in her seductive appearance. "You should know, Emerald, that I not only gave you a highly provocative outfit to which you could..*Giggle*..entice your master with, but I also enhanced the peculiar ability of yours called a Semblance."

Upon hearing this, Emerald turned around, looking at Amora with a gobsmacked look of surprise in her eyes and waiting for her to continue.

"Y-you can do that, Mistress?H-how? Semblances don't work that way." She refuted, feeling embarrassed yet flattered so much of herself was tampered with by the woman in front of her. She was also very thankful Amora remained naked with the magical strap-on sticking out from her crotch. 'Uuuhhnngh! S-she's so hot. I'm really ready to be done by her all over again right now.'

"Simply use your Semblance and it'll show. instead of locking onto someone's mind in order to broadcast tricks of hallucinatory deception, simply project yourself in two different places at one." Amora instructed and Emerald, shrugging, decided to try it out by channeling her power and keeping her eyes closed.

Suddenly a translucent hard-light hologram of herself, ready to detail albeit slightly transparent appeared beside her like a copy. Opening her eyes, Emerald stared into its face, surprised she could make it and reached over to feel her copy's body, flinching in shock when she felt she could actually touch it.

"Unreal. It's...solid, with warmth, texture, and perfectly matching detail to boot. You could hardly tell she isn't me, except for the whole ghost-like thing it has going on. Is that normal?" She asked and Amora simply nodded with a jovial smile while Emerald projected several more around her.

All of them looked as real as her save for blank expressions on their faces and partially translucent bodies that made them appear like ghosts, except solid in mass to a certain degree. She mentally commanded them to move around, testing their abilities and functions and finding herself utterly excited with delight once she started making two of them engage each other lesbian embrace. Seeing mirror projections of herself tongue each other out excited Emerald to no end, causing her folds to glisten with newly resurged arousal and temptation.

"Wow....! this is perfect....!" She squealed in delight and made them move around her sensually swaying their hips, dancing like a slew of elegant harem dancers and enjoying the performance.

Before Emerald could get lost in the show, she felt Amora tap her right shoulder to call her attention.

"Now, save your energy and prepare to dance for you Mistress Cinder Fall. She is on her way up right now even as we speak. YOu'll want her to find herself enchanted by her own elegant dancing skills, do you not?" Amora giggled, watching Emerald's blood gem eyes blink in surprise as she quickly dispelled her clones and remained standing in the middle of the room feeling anxious.

"O-Okay, what do I do? What are you going to do? If she sees you and that thing there the whole mood could be ruined and she might go on the attack." She cautioned and Amora simply laughed uproariously at her Servant's concern, simply snapping her fingers to magically conceal the Lamia and make herself disappear into a swirl of mystical green mist.

"Worry not, I'll watch while you enchant her with her body. Have fun, Dear Emerald. Know that I'll still be in the room with you, and so will Lamia. Work your magic and make Cinder Fall yours so that the fun can really begin.~" Amora's voice giggled evilly as she faded out of existence with the Lamia in tow, leaving Emerald alone in the room with herself and a feeling of slight self-consciousness as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Admiring her highly erotic appearance and tugging on the green scarf Amora added to her accessories at the last moment, Emerald went over to her dresser and lit up a few scented candles and incense before turning on her Scroll music player. Elegant Mistralian music started playing and soon too did she start elegantly swaying her hips around in a new belly dance.

***

Meanwhile, opening up the door to her apartment and sighing to herself in mild relief at coming home from her cover job finally, Cinder Fall, the former 'Queen' of the failed Infiltration of Beacon arrived home and removed her high-heel shoes with a sigh. She wore her usual red shimmering dress with amber glass high-heel shoes and kept her wavy dark hair strewn about in a low-hanging mane down her shoulders. Cinder was as voluptuous in appearance as she ever was, maintaining her refined beauty and grace even without the aid of her ill-gotten powers. Still a dangerous force on her own, she maintained a dignity about herself that oozed sexiness and charm, often pretending not to notice Emerald's homosexual feelings for her just for fun.

"Ah, finally.Now I can relax, time to put on the scented candles and draw up the bath. I believe I'll treat myself to some oils and flower petals to make up for such a stressful day at work. Hmm? What's that smell?" Cinder said to herself, noticing there was an odd scent in the air that smelled like scented candles and soothing oils.

Following it and hearing some exotic-sounding music from nearby, she made her way over to the front of Emerald's bedroom, noticing that the door was partially open. Thinking that maybe her protege and roommate was having some much-needed private time to herself, perhaps for obvious reasons, Cinder decided to let curiosity take her and peek in.

Her glowing amber eyes widened somewhat at the sight of seeing Emerald elegantly twirl around in the center of her bedroom wearing what looked to be the skimpiest dancer's outfit she had ever seen. For some reason, the fallen Villainess found herself rather attracted to the sight of seeing Emerald's creamy brown body sway around exotically in those clothes. From catching the sight of her mound through her green thong to admiring the way her breasts swayed from within that loose-fitting top that let her pink nipples peek out, everything about the girl dancing like a belly dancer slut just called out to Cinder completely.

"Hhmmm, it looks like my junior has really taken to the art of sensual dancing. I must say, it is a rather pleasing sight alright. I don' think I've ever seen her like this before at all." Cinder cooed seductively to herself, watching the way Emerald's hips swerved around, letting her buttocks jiggle voraciously as she started wiggling her bottom with excitement.

She had her hands up high into the air, keeping them closed and her chest sticking out while she sensually wriggled her frame, making her titties jiggle from underneath her top.

Cinder was enthralled by the performance and found herself reaching a hand up to her chest, gently squeezing one of her boobs and enjoying the show fully while Enchantress watched unseen from nearby. She groped her own chest, clutched her nails tightly into her dress, and kept her eyes focused fully on Emerald's jiggling buttocks until she leaned too hard onto the door, causing it to creek as it pushed open. Emerald stopped dancing and turned to Cinder with a shocked gasp and a scarlet blush of embarrassment.

"C-Cinder....! You're here....." Emerald gasped, feeling her heart racing a mile a minute while the other woman took a moment to re-adjust herself and smile seductively at the younger girl.

"I got off early, lovely outfit you're wearing by the way, Emerald. I never took you for the belly-dancing type." Cinder commented. Emerald blushed bashfully like a maiden before beckoning for Cinder to come on inside her bedroom, ready to charm her with a personal lap dance just as Enchantress said to.

"Here, you can sit down right there on this pillow chair next to my bed, because I want to do a personal lap-dance for you if you don't mind." She offered and to her utmost delight, Cinder accepted, simply out of curiosity and a subtle ever-growing lust for the young teenage girl.

"Of course. I look forward to it, you'd better impress me though. I don't always like to humor odd performances like this unless it is made worth my while in the end, I trust you know how to perform erotic dancing, yes? *Emerald nodded* Good. Let's begin the show.~" Cinder voiced, letting it drip with an oozing amount of seductiveness as she sat herself down on the pillow chair in front of Emerald.

The girl walked over to the Scroll-Dock music player and selected a more acoustic track for playing. After letting the area fill up with exotic foreign music that was perfect for the art seductively, Emerald smiled with confidence and went back to the center of the room, standing before Cinder and ready to entertain her. The dark-haired woman of Fire started hearing the seductive romantic tunes of saxophones and other instruments playing when she saw Emerald beginning to sway her vivacious bubble butt around in front of her face, twerking. She was effectively starting off strong, shaking that perfect brown ass in front of her with thong riding up high between her cheeks. Cinder didn't know what to say such a brash start-off, but she was certainly enjoying the way Emerald moved about, watching her wiggle her hips in front of her before beginning to twirl around in the center once again.

"You certainly wear that outfit well, Emerald. It really...brings out all of your youth, sleek, curves.~" Cinder commented as she watched her protege elegantly move her body around in a highly erotic dance routine completely befitting of a belly dancer.

Feeling glad she humored her request to sit and enjoy her exotic dance number, Cinder was starting to get really aroused watching every swaying motion of the girl's hips. She shook her booty vivaciously in a side-to-side manner, making her bare-naked buttcheeks wriggle salaciously in an enticing way. Cinder was playing for both parties honestly, but something about a young girl's highly sexual body shaking itself around for her just made her thighs sensitive with desire. Emerald whirled her hips around in a sensual, smooth fashion that made it look like she had done this exact kind of thing before.

Keeping her blood-gem eyes on her, the brown-skinned girl winked at her mentor and smiled lovingly as she slowly spun around, bringing her chest to the forefront and shaking her titties together in a wildly seductive fashion. Cinder watched with a smile on her face, feeling her illusionary clones continue sensually removing her own red undergarment clothing from her body. It astonished her just how real they felt considering they were only supposed to be hallucinatory illusions on one's mind, but Cinder felt every gentle crease of fingers tugging apart her red bra and pulling it down off of her body like so. It spilled down her legs and landed just beneath her ankles, showing off her ample and firm D-cup sized breasts with pink perfectly erect nipples that made Emerald's mouth water.

'Mmnnhh! Cinder looks so much hotter, pun intended, without anything like her clothes holding her sexiness back. She's much better naked. Ugh...!~' Emerald mentally thanked the mysterious Enchantress for her gifts as she admired her mentor's highly sexual body.

Cinder had a killer figure, perfect in feminine shape with slender curves and no blemishes of her perfect skin, yet still, she was brimming with authoritative power even while naked. She exuded that kind of confidence just from her smug smile alone, it one of the many reasons Emerald fell hard for her. Biting down on her bottom lip and continuing the sensual swaying of her hips while keeping sight on her having her red thong being slid down her body next. Her duplicates were doing an excellent job as handmaidens, removing Cinder's clothing without any fuss or hassle to the woman herself. Cinder remained standing there as if she were a rich woman having maids undress her body at her convenience.

Down her thong came, revealing a neatly-trimmed pussy with moist pink folds just oozing with arousal. She looked tight and down south, and her lips looked absolutely fresh with moisture and smoothness, increasing her sexual appeal even more.

"Like what you see, Emerald? I know I certainly am, keep dancing, then.....surprise me with your next act." She commanded softly with a haughty allure in her voice. She sat back down onto the chair and crossed her legs, wriggling her well-manicured toes playfully while her perfectly soft feet remained in Emerald's sight. Between wanting to see her turn around and admire her ass to hold back the urge to gorge herself on that well-groomed pussy, Emerald came up with an idea on how best to trap Cinder and pull her into her body.

"You got it, Ma'am." emerald replayed as she had in her mind a perfect way to kick things off between herself and her beloved mother figure. She swirled her hips vivaciously in a whirling motion, keeping her arms up high into the air and held together.

The Lamia that had taken to fucking her so voraciously earlier kept watching on all of Emerald's movements, enjoying the sight of her shaking her brown ass around while jiggling her titties in a saucy little dance done for harem-owners. Its prismatic eyes whirled silently, recording and transmitting everything to her 'Real' Mistress, secretly enjoying the sight itself while Emerald lowered herself down onto her waist with legs spread wide.

She was kneeling onto the floor with legs apart in a prostrating cowgirl position, keeping her buttocks upright and sticking out for Cinder's amusement. The brown-haired woman watched with mild boredom but with intrigue, seeing as though she had something in mind when she began twerking her plump heart-shaped ass vivaciously like so. Her buttocks jiggled and clapped together, shaking violently while Emerald simply held herself up by planting her hands onto the ground. She shook her waist side to side, shaking her ass in a hypnotic manner while watching Cinder's reactions from over her right shoulder.

'Uh oh, I think she might be getting bored, better bring out my Trump Card now.' Emerald thought while she slowly lifted herself up using the strength she had in her palms. Cinder's eyes perked with amusement and intrigue as he watched her thirsty protege begin doing a handstand out of nowhere, this seemed rather odd and random, but when she started spreading her legs apart Cinder became horny.

'Mmmmn, doing a split? Just for me? I'm flattered.~' Cinder thought and saw the girl's long luscious caramel-colored legs wrapped in puffy transparent leggings spread out into a perfect 'T'. She was astonishingly flexible, nimble to boot and making it look like professional work brandishing her legs apart in a fine perfectly balanced split.

Cinder got a good view of her both her sopping velvet-colored pussy as well as the cute tight-looking pucker hole that is her anus. Seeing them both bring out the more ravenous side of Cinder's sexuality, she got up and walked over to get a better leg, secretly admiring Emerald for keeping this pose going for as long as it has. Her tits. Walking up and swaying her waist vivaciously while doing so, Cinder placed herself in front of Emerald's upturned half-naked body to get a better look out of sheer arousal.

'That's it, come in closer, Cinder.~' Emerald was giddy with excitement as she saw the woman standing right above her waist, looking down into her tight-looking moistened pussy and the warm inviting abyss of her anus eagerly with a smile. 'There!'

!

All of a sudden, Emerald's legs closed in around the back of Cinder's neck, pulling her face into the girl's genitals, making her buttocks squeeze around her face! Cinder's eyes went wide in shock at first and she did feel tempted to lash out at Emerald for tricking her, but when she felt this girl's squishy caramel cheeks squeezing around her jawline, she felt compelled to reach in deep and begin eating her out.

"Mmmm. *Schlupp!*"

Emerald's eyes went wide as saucers at first she actually felt Cinder's tongue pushing down into her velvet star while spreading open her cheeks willingly. The woman was completely locked in from up top, holding onto her ass with those soft light-skinned hands and gingerly squeezing each of Emerald's butt cheeks while eating her ass.

"Ooooh...Cinder....! Hnhh!~" She wound up breathing out in ecstasy, enjoying the sensation of her mentor's tongue wiggling around the entrance of her tight puckered little ass. Emerald compared it to the sensation of an eel wriggling inside of her butthole and making her shiver with intensity, giving her grandiose pleasure, unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

"Hhmmnhh! *Schlupp...slppr..schlupp..schluppp..schluppp*..hnhh.~" Cinder mewled warmly between the cheeks of her ass, keeping them spread while she was eating out the insides of her Emerald's clean and admittedly stretched butthole with gusto. She ran her tongue around the entrance at first, then occasionally dove it into the warm abyss of her anus, she kept this tandem act of ass-eating going and it was making Emerald like butter for she was feeling her pussy leaking juice already.

In short, she was loving this.

"Hnhh...Cinder....yesss! Ahhh!~" Emerald closed her legs behind the woman's head a little harder, careful not to hurt her while she continues to feast down upon the younger woman's ass like no tomorrow.

Emerald's posture could only stand so much, even as she felt CInder's lips feast upon her clean brown buttocks with lesbian gusto, she was losing her ability to maintain balance and will crumble in a matter of time. Still, she enjoyed the feeling of Cinder's eel-like tongue churning the inside of her asshole while she felt her fingernails rake across her skin. Grinding herself along Cinder's face, this act of analingus continued for some time until Emerald's body suddenly went into orgasm spasm, leading to her pussy gushing all over the woman's face while she held her waist up-high.

"Uugghh....aaghh....! Cindeeerrrrr! Aaaahhh....! Oh it feels so good! Mmhm!~" Emerald howled loudly as she felt her sex gushing noisily while Cinder continued tonguing out the area between her cheeks, making her body quiver and wriggle until she finally let go of her. She was allowed to gently tumble onto her back gently while Cinder plopped herself down onto her bed with her face messy in Emerald's cum and naked chest heaving tiredly with excitement.

'She's weakened and ripe for the taking, my dear. Take this.... and use it on your former master, break her in until she's fully enjoying every single touch you gave her body.' Amora's voice spoke out to Emerald from inside of her head, making her look a little in a slight panic until she saw a green jade-encrusted strap-on magically appear before her eyes in mid-air.

"Wow...." Emerald admired it in awe and took it into her hands, enjoying the soft polished luster of its material rather than promptly standing up on her two feet, ready to put it on over her body. She noticed Cinder was still struggling to collect herself as she lay sprawled across the bed with legs spread out slightly. This was the moment Emerald was waiting for, the perfect opportunity to ravage Cinder completely making her heart hers right after a good hard fucking.

She hastily put it on around her pelvis, strapping it in and feeling the inward nub of the phallic extension pushing into her pussy pleasantly with a sigh. She let out a blissful gasp of ecstasy and walked over to Cinder's prostrated form, ready to have fun with it.

"Mhhm, Emerald...what are you planning for me next?~" Cinder giggled when she saw her protege walking up to the bed, wearing a lascivious smirk on her face.

"For you to get up on that bed and bend that ass of yours up at me, Cinder. I've always wanted to do this for some time now. You've always been so beautiful, so fierce, and lovely that I just can't help myself whenever I'm around you. I'm going to have this alright, and you're going to enjoy every last second of it." Emerald purred, wiping her lips with her tongue in a depraved manner.

Cinder honestly felt turned on by her apprentice's domineering attitude and humored her by obeying her request. She got up on to the bed, placing herself in the center on all fours with her ass sticking out high above and her head resting down along the surface of the comfortable satin sheets. Cinder's heart-shaped ass stuck out into Emerald's face, wriggling slowly back and forth, further enticing the brown-skinned girl as she got up onto the bed ready to fuck her good.

The magical unseen energies of green magical mist swirled around inside of their eyes as well as all over the strap-on Emerald had hooked onto her body. They each felt a raunchy need for sexual activity, Emerald more so than Cinder, while Amora watched from behind the veil of Magic within a pocket dimension inside of the room. She remained naked and noticed her Lamia part looking at the sight of the soon-to-be lesbian romance about to bloom between the older woman and the younger one about to begin

'Hmm, the best show on television, am I right?" She said to her autonomous pet, watching as Emerald ground the bulbous plastic end of the plastic strap-on dick against the woman's waiting folds. She was enjoying Cinder's subtle mewling reactions as she gently nudged the opening of her sex while also fondling the sides of her hips with a smile.

For Emerald Sustrai this was a dream come true. biting down on her bottom lip, she gripped Cinder's waist and slowly pushed her pelvis forward, letting the thick head of her dick sink into the woman's warm silken folds.

*Schlup!*

Cinder bit down on her lips at first, whimpering quietly as though it wouldn't affect her like she initially thought it would, but the magical energies of the strap-on made her feel every pleasurable sensation intensify greatly. This led to her letting her mouth fall open as a scream of pleasure escaped her lips, making her clutch her fingernails on the bedspread.

"Uuaaagghh....! Ggghhh! Ohh...yess! Nghhh! F-fuck me, Emerald! Fuck me!~" Cinder cried out, becoming fully taken in by the corruptive magic as well as the sensation Emerald inspired within her.

The magical energies brew from inside of Cinder's pussy connecting to the phallus currently churning her insides, both women felt the mutual sensation of sexual pleasure as if Emerald had a flesh real penis pushing into the woman. It was as if she was feeling everything Cinder was feeling and then some.

"Ooh....this feels so good! Way better than I imagined it would be, thank you for agreeing to this, Cinder! I promise you won't regret it a single bit, I'll make you scream to the sky in sexual ecstasy!" Emerald shouted out as she began drawing back her pelvis and slamming it directly into Cinder's frame, making her buttocks wriggle as the sensation of sexual coitus ensued with the girl fucking her raucously form behind.

The girl's chocolate hips started working themselves voraciously into the smooth fair-skinned bottom of the older woman, allowing Cinder to feel every groove of plastic magically-enhanced penis sink deeply into her highly sensitive depths. The slapping noises of her pelvis colliding with ass created echoing moans and skin-slapping noises throughout the room in full force. Cinder felt her buttocks slap wildly against Emerald's waist, involuntarily squeezing her sex around the magical plastic dick in wonder while she fucked her.

"Uuuh..uh..uh....uh..uh..uh..uh....uh ahh! Emerald....harder! Ooooh yeah!~" Cinder cried out in ecstasy with little hearts in her eyes. Her tongue spilled out of her mouth while her lips curved outwards into a wide-open smile despite smearing her face into the bed.

Amora watched with highly-incensed arousal at the sight of the student ravishing the teacher in such a lewd depraved way. She made her fingers curl around her own breasts, fondling her tits to the sight of Emerald's body rutting against Cinder's buttocks from behind. She could magically feel the strap-on burrowing inside of her twat, experiencing what Emerald was feeling two-fold with the pair of Lamia continued to watch while on standby.

"Mmhmmm, that's it. Embrace this vile woman the way you've always wanted, young lady. She's been wanting someone to dominate her for quite some time and you're the perfect person to do it. Fu fu fu fu.~" Amora giggled darkly to herself, watching from atop her chair with legs spread wide apart. She magically enchanted a green emerald-colored construct of magical energy, shaping it to be a large dildo matching the one Emerald was plowing Cinder with. Leaning back into her chair she began working it into her snatch while fondling one of her tits yet again, the pleasure she was getting from Emerald's connection amplified the sensation she was receiving on her own.

The Lamia looked confusedly at her, then back to the scene where they saw Cinder tossing up her head with a crazed smile of euphoria written on her lovely face. The woman's body jiggled voraciously against Emerald's body and the bed, being pushed to the very brink of orgasm already. It had been thirty minutes on their end within their world, making it to be enough time for Emerald to fuck everything out of Cinder's pussy like a crazed lesbian lover.

"Nngh..ngh..ngh..ngh..nghhhh! Almost...there! Oooohhh...yeah....I'm coming, Cinder! Aaahhh....!~" Emerald shouted out, throwing back her head as she slammed herself into the hilt with the Magical Penis shoving all the way into the back of Cinder's babymaker, making the woman succumb to climax at the same time!

Cinder threw her head up as well, shuddering explicitly as she felt a monumental orgasm rack her entire body like so. Her tits jiggled and her buttocks quaked, squeezing in the rest of Emerald's magical plastic dick like it was a real one. The women rutted into each other tirelessly in coital bliss with Emerald slamming herself into the woman's voluptuous white ass like an animal in heat as they came! The two of them moaned laboriously, basking in each other's scent and rubbing their naked sweaty bodies together in post-coital bliss while soaking the bed and the strap-on in their vaginal juices like so.

"Ughhh.....! Ahhh.....ahhh...that felt good. I love you, Cinder.~" Emerald sighed blissfully, dismounting her mentor and falling to the wayside on the bed with heaving chest causing her tits to jiggle salaciously.

Cinder remained slumped over on the bed, face-down with her ass sticking out high into the air. Her pussy twitched constantly around nothing while still unleashing thick plashes of cum onto the bed's surface. The woman was beyond help now, she would not go back to seeing Emerald as her hapless lovesick protege anymore after today. After being on the receiving end of her intense lesbian fucking with a surprisingly stimulating strap-on, Cinder made sure that she'd be the only one to embrace the girl in bed these days from now on.

"That, my dear Emerald was...*Huff..huff*..was amazing. I never knew you were such an animal in bed, I always thought you had potential in you, but now I've seen it completely firsthand. Congratulations, you won me over finally, you bad little girl.~" Cinder cooed seductively, still feeling out of breath and tried getting up on her arms, only to find that she has no strength left in her at all right now.

Just then,out of nowhere a portal opened up, causing Cinder to tense up in surprise and got into alert mode when she saw it. addled by sex she may be, but she wasn't about to let anybody get the dream on them. She looked in its direction to see that it came from some pocket dimensions, revealing a tall busty, blonde woman naked and standing next to a pair of strange humanoid Snake-women robots. This was beyond questionable for Cinder right now, but as she tried getting up in a panic ready to fight them off, she was halted completely by the prismatic glow of each of the Lamia's illuminating her face.

'Nngh....why...why don't I feel like attacking? I don't know what they are, but I should be considering them to be a threat, yet instead, I'm getting this....hypnotic feeling from seeing into their eyes. Uuaahh....!' Cinder wondered to herself as the prismatic glow of each Lamia's eyes sent her into a nauseous state of complacency with the rainbow colors reflecting throughout her eyes as a smile stretched upon her lips.

*Hhhzzz!~" Both Lamia hissed together in unison, leaving Amora to walk up to Cinder and magically bring out the Strap-on around her body. She mounted it completely and gently nudged the woman back onto the bed face-up, ready to fuck her into submission while Emerald recovered in front of her.

"That's right, I've taken to tasting my 'Dolls' respectively before collecting them in my menagerie. I already made my claim making your precious little student my love slave, and now it's your turn, Miss Fall.~" Amora cooed darkly as she grabbed both of Cinder's thighs, lifting them up so that her legs dangled in the air helplessly with the cock moving towards her snatch ready to fuck her.

Cinder didn't resist at all, instead, her goofy smile and fully hypnotized eyes simply stared back at her new master lovingly. She nodded her head and begged her to continue, leaving Amora pressing herself down upon her waist with cock burrowing itself into her slick tight womanly snatch.

*Schlupp!*

"Uuhhhh! Uhhhhh!~ W-whoever you are.....I'm yours..! Aaahhhh....!~" Cinder cried out, feeling completely broken in thanks to Emerald's insane romp earlier on.

"Glad to hear it, but I'm still going to enjoy myself while breaking you in, you know.~" Amora said back as she began bouncing herself onto Cinder's waist, pushing her cock into the slippery insides of the woman's folds, making her dick plunge inexorably out through the back fo her womb in a raucous intense fucking.

The gentle slapping noises began again, this time with Amora taking the wheel by fucking Cinder into submission right there on the bed. She mentally ordered the two Lamia to watch and extend their phallic instruments so that they could take their turns after she was finished. Right now, however, Amora was feeling the sensitive insides of Cinder's pussy wrap tightly around her phallus, magically infusing it so that she felt like she had a real dick to fuck her with. And boy did it feel good.

"Nghh! Aahhh...ahh..ahh..ah..ah..aahhh!~" Cinder yelled out in ecstasy, putting her hands behind her head and enjoying the intense fucking she was now getting.

Her legs wailed and jiggled around in the sky while Emerald watched with tired hypnotized eyes from afar. She was resting adjacent to Cinder on the bed and hearing her wailing in highly erotic moans of pleasure while her Mistress fucked the life out of her body. She watched the phallus cleaving into her sex, making sure to go as deep as possible with Cinder squeezing her folds tightly around every inch that sunk inside of her. It was a form of art as far as Emerald was concerned, and she was loving every bit of it while wishing she was in Cinder's place.

'Mmhhmm, why can't that be me underneath Mistress?' She wondered then saw Amora turn her head in her direction with a cruel smile.

"Oh, don't worry, after I'm done with her, I'm taking care of your next. Then, my Lamias will do the same thing, thereby sealing the deal forever. Aren't I gracious?" Amora giggled evilly as she kept her pelvis swaying into Cinder's body like so, meshing every ounce of cock inside of the woman's insides and feeling them squeezed tightly around her.

"Y-yes! Thank you, Mistress! Thank you!~" Emerald gushed happily and watched Amora rut into Cinder's rame bent-missionary style, keeping her hips rapidly pumping into her bottom like a frenzied mammal mating with another.

For minutes onward, this went by, with Cinder howling in nonstop pleasure feeling amora hollow out her cunt. She was getting closer to climax now, no doubt she'd be finished after maybe two or more rounds for the day.

"Uuh..uh..uhg..uh...uh..uh...aahhh! Oohh, here I come, Villainess. If this were a real manhood, I'd have you stuffed full of seed bearing my offspring given how excited you've made me while fucking you. Hnggghhh!~" Amora moaned loudly and slammed into Cinder's body one last time before finally cumming!

She pushed the length hard into Cinder's snatch, feeling her cervix clamp down around it as she came hard. The woman let out a soft groan of pleasure, watching as Cinder seized up and writhed about all over the bed surface in orgasm. The juices from her cunt came splashing out on her waist, soaking everything in sight while her legs stiffened in mind-numbing orgasm.

"Uugghhhhhnnh! Aaahh.~" Cinder let out a pleasured gasp of elation as she came down from her high, leaving Amora to pull out of her twat with cunt still twitching in post-coital bliss.

The blonde Asgardian pulled herself out completely and looked Emerald already prostrating herself on all fours in front of her, wriggling her rear side to side in an enticing manner.

"I'm ready, Mistress. Please....take me!~" Emerald cried out with a pleading expression on her face while Amora simply shrugged to herself with a chuckle before making her way over to her side.

"Well, since you've asked so nicely.~" She snickered darkly and ran her long hands along Emerald's mocha-colored buttocks, savoring the soft sensation fo her skin before spreading out her cheeks and lining the cock firmly along the cusp of her sex.

With a sinister grin on her beautiful face, Amora pressed herself closely into Emerald's rear and shoved the cum-coated end of her strap-on phallus into the woman's sex!

*Schlupp!*

"Hhggnnhhh! Aaaahhh.....oohhh Mistress! It feels amazing...nngghh!~" Emerald cried out in ecstasy, clenching her teeth and raising herself up on all fours with fingers clutching the blankets of the bed tightly with a smile.

She felt her insides coiling around the strap-on Amora shoved into her quim, feeling every iota of pleasure send jolts down her spine. It was easily the most blissful experience she ever had and it was making her submit her willpower to Amora all the easier. Panting like a dog, she waited for feel the blonde begins fucking her in earnest. To her delight, Amora grabbed the sides of her smooth hips and did just that. Rowing herself into her chocolate frame she began fucking Emerald against om the bed surface, smacking her waist into her buttocks as she did with Cinder moments ago.

"Uhh..uhh..uh..uh..uh..uh..aaaahhh! Oooohhh yeah! Mistress! mistress!" She cried out in ecstasy, letting her eyes roll up into their sockets and enjoying the sensation of the woman's cock slamming into her body like so. Emeralds' buttocks wriggled salaciously against Amora's pelvis, jiggling harder each time she delivered another hard slam of plastic Asgardian-enchanted cock into her pussy.

"Mmmnnghh...yess....oh it feels exquisite fucking someone as young and as full of energy as yourself, dear Emerald. Oohhhh, I can feel the sensation of your insides curling around my length so desperately. If I didn't know any better I'd say you like to dominate every bit as much as your boss Cinder." Amora guessed, making Emerald whimper loudly in euphoria, wriggling her ass into her waist some more as the fucking continued on for quite some time right there on the bed.

Emerald slammed her ass back and forth, rolling her hips while doing so, into Amora's waist as she fucked her nonstop. The girl even bit down on the blankets of the bed with her teeth, feeling every undulating of her insides squirming around the magical phallus with stars in her eyes. Amora could tell what she was thinking and loved that she made this teenager's mind melt this way. It was the perfect hedonistic pleasure she took great pride in indulging, seeing them fold like this and bend under her willpower had always been a great pastime of hers. And the pleasure she'd received during each of these 'Claims' was certainly a large bonus on top of it.

Gradually, she started slowing down her thrust, gently grinding herself onto Emerald's buttocks while churning the insides of her sex and grabbing onto her tits like so. She squeezed her fingers around each of Emerald's globs, massaging them and making the young woman crumble in willpower even further. The Lamia remained watching the debauchery continue between their master and her subjects, eagerly awaiting for their turn since they carried a semblance of consciousness with them.

Soon, Emerald found herself succumbing to a mind-blowing orgasm after a certain time had passed. She was tearing up the sheets of the fabric, even more, ripping at them with her teeth as she came underneath Amora's ivory-skinned body with a howl.

"Hhnnngghhhhh! Aaaaaahhh......I'm cumming, Mistress! I'm cumming!" She cried out in ecstasy, shaking every bit of her body while her cunt squelched tightly around Amora's plastic phallus.

"Nghh.....ahh yess, so am I, dear. So am....I!....Hnhh!" Amora growled, blushing fiercely as she felt her own orgasm rip through her body shortly after feeling Emerald's folds choke up the entirety of her phallus.

The two women tossed around together in a mutual orgasmic frenzy with Emerald wailing like a Banshee the entire time. She came hard all over Amora's sex, sprinkling the surface of her strap-on with her juices each passing second. together their naked sweaty bodies rolled onto each other, determined to ride it all out while Cinder remained laying down nearby out of commission.

"Nnhh.....aahh....oooh..yeah...mmhmm. That was exquisite, dear Emerald. Hah, I believe I'm fully satisfied now." Amora sighed wistfully and slowly pulled herself off of Emerald's frame, letting her pussy gush one last time once she retracted her penis from its tight velvet confines with a pop of moisture.

Emerald remained slumped on the bed much like Cinder, breathing tiredly and taking a moment to recuperate as the blonde witch of Asgard got up and pointed in their direction with a smile directed to her Lamias.

*Hhhzzz?* One of them hissed while looking at her. The other one followed suit and observed their Mistress with a scrutinizing gaze.`.

"That's right, you two. Go and treat our newest claims nicely as a reward for successfully pleasuring me. The green-haired one in particular, she's been working so diligently for her reward and has long since earned it." Amora said to them while pointing at a sweaty half-naked Emerald Sustrai laying down next to an equally tired Cinder Fall across the bed.

The blonde villainess swiped her tongue across her lips, feeling anxious to watch her synthetic Lamia go to town on the girl. The beautiful 'Drone' slithering high in the air hissed a mechanical hiss on command and slithered over to Emerald's prone form ready to fuck then devour her completely.

"Nghh...ahh.....you...*Huff*..you really do look gorgeous up close,you know." Emerald breathed out as she saw Lamia's hauntingly beautiful face stare back at her just before curling the lower end of her long tail around one of Emerald's ankles and pulling it to the side exposing her moist gaping pussy.

*Hhhzzz!*

It hissed back into her face, bringing out it's long moist synthetic serpentine tongue and brought it over to Emerald's lips, dipping it inside so that it started coiling gently around her own tongue. It was kissing her in a way befitting such a starved lesbian teenager, making her insides quell with hot seething arousal already.

"Mmmm!~ *Schlupp...schluup...schupp..schupp...! Hhmm!" Emerald mewled loudly with eyes closed and head tilting backward, embracing the sensation of having her mouth violated by the large woman-shaped monstrosity. Though it was an android, it was so realistic and life-like it may as well be made of flesh and blood, but thankfully it wasn't since a pair of thick long dual dildoes sprung out from a compartment around her flat belly.

The Lamia continued to lash her tongue around thoroughly inside of Emerald's face, tasting her saliva then cleaning it dry while she lowered herself onto the girl's face, kissing her in such a staunch lesbian passion. Emerald gleefully whimpered and kissed back just as fiercely, making sure her tongue rolled around inside of the Lamia's face, running it all over her serpentine while it prodded the dual cocks into her groin.

Gently, the snake-like humanoid synthetic grabbed each of her legs, spread them wide, and gently nudged both heads of her long phallic extensions along Emerald's slit and anus respectively.

"Aaaah...! What are you waiting for? Just....ah...fuck me already!~" She breathed out after momentarily breaking off from the Lamia's lips, only to have them right back onto them for another salacious tongue-sucking lip-lock.

"You heard her, go on and fuck her senseless, my pet. I'll be busy enjoying the show from afar while the other tends to her fallen master." Amora said before moving back to one of the beds then seating herself down onto it with her legs crossed, watching as the second Lamia crept over to Cinder's sprawled form on the floor.

*Hhhzzzzzz!*

The lamia crept over to Cinder's waiting body, ready to bring its own set of dual cocks out from its synthetic compartment and fuck the vile woman silly before 'Eating' her up. Back over to Emerald, however, the girl felt each thick slick phallus burrow into her sensitive quim and her tight anus at the same time, creating an effect of purely sensitive ecstasy flowing out from Emerald's body.

*Schlupp!*

A pair of squelching sounds arose from the sensation of Emerald feeling her pussy split wide open to swallow up the top-most Lamia dildo cock. Her juicy velvet folds gushed noisily around that length, feeling it beginning to burrow deeply into her snatch while the other bottom-most cock did the same with her ass. Emerald winced and clenched her teeth when feeling that lower cock push into her anus, filling it out as the Lamia pressed itself up into her body lifting her up. Her legs dangled in the air next with the Lamia continuing to make out within a languid lesbian embrace, eventually, it started rolling its body thoroughly into Emerald's body beginning to fuck her.

"Mmmmhhh!...Mhm..mhm..mmhmm..aaghhhhh!" She mouthed loudly while still feeling Lamia's long tongue clean out her tonsils.

Its waist pressed firmly into Emerald's body, wriggling itself into her frame until her legs brought themselves to lock tightly around Lamia's waist. Her feet curled up and her ankles locked tightly around the creature, causing it to burrow its dual phalluses further into her sex and anus, making her feel each sturdy extensions prodding her more sensitive spots.

'Aaaahhhh!~'' Emerald cried out in euphoria, shaking wildly from underneath the Lamia as she felt it's waist begin rutting sensually into her pussy from above. Gentle tapping noises soon followed coupled with the quiet squelching noises of each cock hollowing both of Emerald's orifices. 'Hnggghhh! Taking them both into her body drove her crazy, she'd grin ear to ear with teeth clenched and eyes rolled up if she wasn't tonguing out Lamia's maw.

"Ggghhhh! Uuuggghhh!" She growled again and faintly heard the sounds of similar carnal action taking place over by her mentor Cinder's prostrated body.

"Aaaaghh!~ Nngh!" Cinder mewled pathetically with her face becoming flustered, her lips clenched tightly together as she felt both her anus and her pussy spreading out widely to swallow her Lamia's cocks into her body at the same time from behind.

*Hhhzzzzzz!*

Her Lamia crept up close to her face, bringing her lips over to the side of her cheeks until it's long serpentine tongue came out and rolled into Cinder's waiting mouth. The woman gasped at first, then choked wetly around it as it burrowed into her throat like a robotic tentacle.

*Schluuppp...schlpppk!* Cinder gagged a bit, then quickly adapted to the sensation of having her throat violated in such a degenerate manner. She kept her lips sealed around the surface and started throwing her head back and forth into the Lamia's face, embracing it like she embraced Emerald earlier with a smile. "Mmhhmmhm! *Moorre! Fuck me more!*"

Together with her respective Lamia partner, Cinder submitted herself to rolling her body salaciously underneath its long serpentine frame. Over and over again she slammed herself into the hilt with both of its long phalluses burrowing deep into her body. Her ass, her pussy, and even her mouth, all of them were being violated like clockwork by the Lamia drone's extensions.

"Mmmhmmm! *Schluupp..schlup..schlupp..schlupp!*" She hummed languidly around it, making out with the Lamia like a lovesick girlfriend while embracing it completely. Cinder howled and moaned with her eyes rolling up into their sockets, exactly like how Emerald was doing with her partner as well.

Both women made sweet, ecstatic love to their partners while Amora watched in amusement from afar. She had her right hand each of their thongs twirling around a finger, both Emerald's green one and Cinder's red lace one. Enchantress knew what she had to do after the Lamia were done enjoying the two mind-broken love slaves. All she had to do was sit still and keep watching the scene playing on. Together they wound up cumming several times under each Lamia drone, feeling their bodies quake in mind-numbing pleasure since both humanoid servants were magically laced just like the witch's strap-on accessory.

Minutes more passed and Emerald and Cinder both were getting tired, they only had one more orgasm left in each of their bodies as they were making their way to the final one. Moans had come out and the two of them shuddered one final time before each of them felt themselves react in only the way that signified an intense orgasm. Their toes clamped up, each orifice closed up around each cock embedded into their bodies from the mouth to the anus as they came! Emerald and Cinder both shuddered explosively in climax at the same time, leading to them screaming out Amora's name into the air from within the Lamia's tongues still swirling around inside of each throat.

"Mmmmhhh!"

"Hnnnggg....aaahhhh!~" Cinder growled, enjoying the feeling of the Lamia tongue slithering around her own while watching Emerald experience the same from her side as well.

Amora watched in amusement as they both slowly broke off from each woman's lips, leaving them breathless and pulling themselves out of their quivering bodies. The Lamia drones both looked ready to unhinge their mechanical jaws and proceed to the traditional step of the claiming, which typically tend to be Amora's rather raunchy fetish.

"Alright you two, finish dismounting from off of each and spread their jaws as wide as you can. It's time to place inside of their favorite sleeping bags now, I'm positive my new slaves will learn to enjoy the feeling of seeing as how they've become mind-broken while drowning in lust." Amora instructed, leading to both the Lamia drones to hover back, letting their humanoid jaws mechanically stretch out like the mechanical snakes she's used so many times before.

Inside of their bodies were the usual moistened leather insides, perfectly flexible and capable of being occupied by a human woman.

*Hhhhzzzzz!*

They both hissed mechanically and each one started at the tip of their feet dangling from off the edge of the bed they had been on. Gentle slurping noises followed as Emerald's brown toes slowly became swallowed up by the spaciousness of Lamia's wide-hinged mouth. Slowly, but surely the human-shaped robot devoured the girl like a large snake, slowly swallowing her down into her lubricated storage container like so.

"Hhhh....! Aaahh....it feels...good. Hehehehehe.~" Emerald giggled deliriously to herself as she became uplifted into the air with her Lamia's mouth settled around her caramel-colored midriff.

"Mmmhmm, indeed it does....aaahh...!~ Mistress....bizarre robot...take me as you will. I accept it." Cinder said softly as well, feeling her Lamia lift her up into the sky as she had half of her body dangling out of its mouth. She felt the lubricating essence of each Lamia's insides swallowing them whole, sending subtle waves of pleasure surging throughout their system as they became swallowed entirely in no time at all.

Both mechanical androids shaped in the form of the 'Medusa' monstrosity, sealed their metal lips tight after swallowing each newly claimed woman whole. Their bodies, or namely, their bellies were enormously large and bloated now, carrying Cinder and Emerald respectively inside of safe slimy synthetic stomachs for maximum comfort and pleasure.

Amora stretched out both the green and red thongs she had been holding onto this entire time, and snapped them between her fingers, happy to have them as her new trophies.

"Aahh, two-for-one deals are always good. Now onto the next potential degenerate to claim and make into an obedient slave, but first...*Snifffff!*...aahh. Rich, perfumed-scented musk combined with juices of arousal smells so wonderful.~" Amora gushed happily to herself, rubbing the thongs along her face and opening up a portal nearby, preparing to step out and arrive in another universe to rinse and repeat.

Her harem of mind-broken women to ravish will grow still, and so too will her thong collection. This was the Enchantress's playtime, after all, breaking in sex-starved women and enjoying their bodies was her ideal pass time.

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued...**

This has been For Titan Seven. Thanks for reading.

.

*

  
  
  
  



	7. Breaking in the Bee (Cammy White)

  
  
  


**Enchantress’s Fun Time With Franchise Girls**

**Marvel/Capcom Street Fighter**

**By Azure/For Titan Seven**

  
  


**Chapter?- Breaking in the Bee (Amora x Cammy White)**

***

Pacing up the steps to her apartment somewhere in London, England, Cammy White sighed wearily with resignation after she came home from a long day of work at the military office. She was in dire need of relaxation, seeing as how her body was sore from all the stress of doing paperwork and training new recruits. More than that, she was also in need of more intimate means of relaxation these days. The British blonde woman had not had sex for a long time now thanks to frequently fighting for her life for such a long while. No matter how much discipline she had instilled in her body, Cammy White was a woman with very specific, erotic needs in times of sexual distress like this.

Walking to her front door and turning her key into the lock, she arrived at her modestly lavish apartment, carefully scanning the area in case assassins might be lying in wait for her before she went in. She had always expected a trap or a handful of Bison's goons waiting for her whenever she arrived home, Cammy felt she could never be too careful since Shadowloo was still out there running amok in the world. Guile had called her paranoid for always believing they were gunning for her, regardless of how much evidence there was to the contrary that they stopped caring. As soon as she saw that nobody was inside waiting for her, she let out a sigh of relief and warily held her head in resignation, feeling that her paranoia was increasing due to the stress she accumulated.

"Maybe I'm getting too jumpy, even when I'm at home. Although, if I let my guard down even once it would cost me dearly, again. Then again, nobody seems to know about this place other than Guile and myself. If Bison truly no longer has a vested interest in me anymore, then maybe I can breathe easily for a bit. Time to relax." The blonde said to herself as she closed the door behind her and walked right into her apartment, ready to unwind.

Cammy quickly undid her combat boots and kicked them off to the side, leaving her naked feet touching the polished wooden ground. She removed her red beret and placed it atop the kitchen counter and quickly performed a stretching exercise by lifting one of her legs up high into a standing split while still in her military uniform. After letting out a mild sigh of relief, Cammy quickly brought down her leg and began to remove the rest of her clothing, starting with her military Officer's jacket. She'd remove the rest of her uniform and go relax atop the couch half-naked, planning to grab a bottle of red wine and binge a few action movies for the evening until she passed out. This counted as a 'Living' day for the overworked Killer Bee.

But just then, she heard an unexpected sound from behind her.

*Ding dong!*

The doorbell rang and immediately Cammy reacted by going into battle mode, expecting it to be one of Bison's goons about to come barging in. She was feeling tense and kept her guard up, anticipating any indication of an assassination attempt on her life. She wouldn't put it past those like Vega, Balrog, or one of the other Killer Bees to come here and try to kill her for leaving them.

"They couldn't have found out about this place, could they? Better be careful and ready myself for a fight, just in case." She said to herself and carefully made her way to the front door, looking through the view hole to see that it was simply a delivery courier waiting next to a large furniture-sized package. 'Hmmm, that's unusual. I don't recall ordering anything and having it brought directly to my home. This reeks of an ambush, but.... maybe that's just my paranoia getting the best of me again. Still, better play it safe and see whoever this person is.'

Keeping herself ready for a fight, Cammy quickly undid the locks on her door and pulled it open. To her surprise, she saw that the delivery courier was a stunningly-beautiful redheaded woman wearing a tight-fitting brown uniform over her unusually fit body. This made Cammy wary at first, but she wasn't going to act out on paranoia-induced impulse and do something she might regret in case she was wrong. Pulling it open, she stood before the woman with a neutral look on her face.

"May I help you?" She asked, eying the large package and wondering what it might be.

"I have a delivery for Cammy White, please sign right here on the tablet.~" The woman greeted and held out the electronic device with a friendly smile.

"I didn't order any package though, do you know who could have sent it to me?" She asked suspiciously while narrowing her eyes, to her surprise the delivery woman didn't even flinch and remained calm.

"It's an anonymous delivery, ma'am. I was just paid to come to pick it up and bring it here to you. I have no idea who might have sent it, but I have an inkling of what it might be.~" The woman answered, leaving the end of her sentence on an oddly whimsical note.

Cammy, not sensing any danger, decided to accept the mysterious gift and sign the tablet.

"Then what is it? Judging by its size and shape I'd say it's perhaps some kind of office chair?" She guessed, handing the tablet back to the lady. Half of the woman's face was still partially obscured by her cap, but those green eyes of hers flickered with an eerie shimmer as she smiled slyly at her.

"Something like that. Let me just tell you, using this is quite the 'Magical' experience. These sensual massage chairs are very special, you know. I have one just like it back at my house too and it feels...*Shudders*....wonderful on the human body." The woman said with a soft shudder before taking the box and moving it into Cammy's living room with a smile after she stepped aside.

'A Sensual Massage chair? For me? Could it have been from Commander Guile? He does have a keen eye for things like when he was observing my fighting style and knows when I'm stressed out. Our sparring match in front of those new recruits today certainly gave him that vibe coming off of me.' Cammy theorized as she watched the woman place it in the center of the living room and prepared to leave.

"Enjoy. It really does work wonders on a woman's body, in a number of ways you'd never even expect." The delivery woman said as she bade goodbye to Cammy and walked out of the apartment, shaking her hips side by side in a vivacious manner as she went down the steps.

Closing the door behind her and standing face-to-face with her mysterious gift, Cammy crossed her arms and wondered just what was so 'Special' about this massage chair. She quickly grabbed a box-cutter from a nearby kitchen drawer and sliced open the packaging. When she was done, she was met with a rather expensive-looking and oddly-designed snake-themed massage chair with intricately exotic designs all over its surface. It was dark, sleek, and apparently very high-end in terms of technology. It featured a built-in tablet mounted on an adjustable arm attached to the right side armrest on top. Cammy couldn't help but feel intrigued by this mysterious present, wondering just what kind of person designed such a thing in the first place.

"Right then, while I certainly did not expect to receive an anonymous gift, I might as well read the instructions and get an idea on its capabilities before I get to enjoy it." She said to herself, leaning over the armrest with a finger tapping on the tablet's screen for instructions.

When Cammy read what kind of features it came with, her eyes widened and a blush crept up on her face. It revealed to have many intuitive functions for relaxation, many listed as 'Erotic', essentially making it a very special kind of massage chair designed mainly for sexual relief. This really surprised the British woman and made her wonder just how 'Relaxing' this chair could really be, feeling oddly drawn to it as she was.

'Well then, guess I better take it for a spin, right after a proper nap on top of that cushy leather surface seat first though. I am far too tired to enjoy any stimulation until I have a nap first. Seriously, if Commander Guile sent me this, what could he possibly be thinking?' Cammy wondered to herself, thinking about how frustrating her long dry spell had been for her tired, untouched body.

Sometimes she wonders how Chun-Li puts up with it. Being without sex or stimulation of any kind due to her career-focused lifestyle must've been hard on her. Cammy may have been a battle-hardened soldier with more than a few traumatic experiences behind her, but she was still very much a woman with large sexual needs. Deciding to get comfortable first, she shed the remaining parts of her uniform clothing from her body, one article at a time, until she was in only her bare essentials like her fatigues. Now she only really had a tank top over her chest and a military-green thong over her pelvic region.

The woman had a positively-toned body yet it was still and feminine in curvature, often covered with blue streak markings crisscrossing all over her skin. Her hair had remained in its usual style of long, braided twin ponytails draping down her backside. Once Cammy had removed the bangles from her wrists, she decided to see how comfortable the chair's seating was by laying down on top of it.

'It is honestly a rather odd design. I suppose someone out there truly enjoys snakes as part of its thematic feature, but there's no denying this craftsmanship. I wonder if It came out of some high-society massage parlor or something of that nature. And why...did it not come inside a box of its own? Was it pre-owned perhaps? Either way, I'd better say thanks to my admirer should I ever get the chance to meet him or her, whoever it may be.' Cammy thought and examined the chair a little before shrugging and simply turning herself around and placing her half-naked body on the leather seat's surface.

Once she placed herself onto it, she instantly felt a wave of elation coursing through her body. Cammy let out a quick sigh of relief once she started feeling comfortable atop the leather chair, it felt like hundreds of little microfiber hands were underneath it, touching the exposed parts of her body through the leather exterior. It made her muscles tingle blissfully, giving her a gentle wave after wave of relaxation energy that melted her stress away slowly.

"Mmmhh...! Ohh yes! That's the ticket! I think I'm getting sleepy already just from laying here, maybe this will feel even better once I take a nap on it. After I wake up, I'll test out what these 'Erotic' features are like. This little treasure must have a lot of them in store for me to use." She whispered to herself and let out a soft sigh as she started reclining back into the chair.

It automatically reclined, making the mechanical footrest stick out, comforting Cammy's naked feet as she quickly became comfortably asleep. Once the woman had started snoring soundly, green mystical runes began appearing all over the surface of the chair. A faint green blow appeared all over the cushioned seating, feeding strange magical energy into Cammy's body, providing peculiar imagery for the woman's mind and subconscious to envision.

***

Cammy dreamt that she was as naked as the day she was born, floating helplessly through a pink and green subspace and wondering where she was while in a semi-lucid state of mellowed out stupor. Her hair was down from her twintails, spreading all over her naked backside with her perky breasts jiggling around gently as she looked all over the ether of the dream space she was in.

Suddenly the woman saw another chair appear before her, this one being much larger in appearance. Its intricate serpentine designs suddenly came to life in the form of large snakes, reaching for her and binding around both her ankles and her wrists before pulling her onto the large seating itself. There, her legs were held open and Cammy, struggling in futility, soon felt the terror leave her body the moment the chair's footrest transformed into a mechanical extension with a large pair of mounted Snake-like dildos sticking out of it. She had a confused look on her face, which slowly turned into a smile, as they floated towards her nakedness and felt her body up sensually. One head rubbed up against the smooth, pink folds of her labia before pushing right on in.

She let out a cry of ecstasy as she felt her pussy being violated by the snake-head worming its way through her insides, but soon enough, it changed shape to that of an overly large cock. Her buttocks felt the prodding of the second head, also turning into one overly long plastic penis that started wiggling itself between the cheeks of her ass! She felt it plunge straight into her anus, pushing her rectal cavity inward in a most pleasurable way that made her body quake and thrashes about with ensuing pleasure. Together the snakehead-cocks plunged in and out of her holes, voraciously violating her body and making the woman scream out in ecstasy as she felt her insides churning nonstop. The chair was quite a profound lover to Cammy's naked helpless body. While she was dreaming this, the ever-growing desire to experience the chair's splendors in real-life transmitted into her brain.

The woman felt each of the holes being violated some more, making her body writhe and undulate in the air while another serpentine cock came out from the back of the headrest. It hung overhead and dove straight down into her mouth from above, as soon as she opened her lips to moan loudly, the snake-like dildo plunged down her esophagus to violate her oral cavity, making her feel three of her sacred places getting plowed like no tomorrow.

As a result, once her hour-long nap ended, she found herself waking up in a sweat right there on the chair itself after returning to reality. A craven hunger for sexual relief and the blind desire to try out all the chair's features ran through her mind as its foremost intention to carry out.

****

"*Gasps!* Bloody hell! What...what was all that?" She exclaimed, looking down at herself and seeing that she remained in the same place as she was when laying down on the chair in the first place. Her fatigues were still on and her holes were void of those eel-like extensions that had been grooving in and out of her body.

Cammy could still practically feel them wriggling around inside of her ass, mouth, and sex all while holding her back her arms and spreading out her legs.

"T-that...had to be the most realistic experience in a dream I've ever had, and I don't normally dream such things in the first place. Maybe.....this mystery present can help me try living it out for real?" She mused and decided to play 'Naughty' in her own house by getting up off the chair first, ready to remove everything else covering her body.*

After pulling up her tank top, revealing her perky C-cup breasts, Cammy pulled down her thong next. She dangled it around one of her fingers before tossing it away, staring at the oddly-enchanting chair with a sense of wonder after that explicit dream she just had. She still shivered with excitement when recalling feeling all the things the chair would be able to do to her. Even if it was a dream, she felt that somehow this odd chair would be perfectly capable of doing everything she envisioned.

Biting down on her bottom lip, she got in and placed her naked body on top of it again, feeling the soothing sensation of her buck-naked ass touching the leather surface. A blissful sigh escaped her lips, the British Bee started wiggling herself into place, determined to make a groove befitting her lithe yet nicely-toned frame while enjoying the cushioning feeling it provided. She was ready to enjoy the chair to the fullest effect, by any means necessary now.

"Alright, I suppose its I give this thing's 'Erotic Features' a whirl. I hope it'll be everything I dreamed it would be. Not exactly sure why a massage chair would have all those features in the first place, but I suppose that's just a matter of technology advancing that far, perhaps." She said to herself, tapping on the arm-mounted tablet connected to the side of the chair, showing her a button to click on so she could read the instructions. Cammy wiggled herself into the seating some more, grinding her ample booty into the seat cushion while doing so.

All of sudden she started feeling a vibration emanating from within the chair, sending out waves of sensual energy and massaging her entire backside. Upon feeling what truly seemed like little feelers caressing her skin, Cammy let out a deep sigh of pleasure from her lips, making a goofy lip-bitten expression on her face in the process. She writhed about in the chair some more, whimpering quietly while she was feeling it soothe every tense muscle in her body.

'Mmnh!~ Ooh bloody hell yes, this will definitely be worth the hype that the delivery woman said it would be. I have been in need of this relief for quite some time. Time to put to use one of its naughtier functions.~' She thought to herself, wriggling her ass into the leather seat some more and tapping on the 'Recline' function icon on the tablet screen.

Her chair went into further recline, allowing her to lean back with legs sticking out over the footrest. Once Cammy got acquainted with comfortability, she clicked on the instruction manual of the chair, showing her a list of functions from relaxation positions to full-on sexual modes for pleasure. She ran her fingers down the list of the ones that were listed, eventually arriving at the function titled 'Submission Mode'. It was a function that branched off from all the other ones, seeing as how all of them were connected to the same 'Tree' of sexual acts the chair could perform.

'Hmm, initiate phase, double-dipping phase.....? Interesting names for all of these phases. Let's start with the first one and see where that'll take me.' She pushed the tablet icon for 'Initiate Phase', causing the chair to quietly vibrate the surface underneath her body more thoroughly.

*Bbbzzzzz....!*

"Mmmhmmm! Oh my, yes! That feels wonderful! Aaahh...!~ And to think this is just the first phase function....!" She breathed out, wearing a rare smile of genuine relief not often seen on her normally hardened face. Cammy was still quite a lovely woman, always fierce and beautiful despite her traumatic history of being under Shadowloo's thrall for a time. The wave of relief coming out of the chair was just what she needed to enjoy herself for the day.

Her skin was tingling all over, from her muscular thighs to her perfectly ample ass, reaching up to her chiseled backside as well. To her, it felt like the tiny microscopic fibers underneath were tenderizing her flesh in the most pleasant way imaginable, making her grab onto the armrests. With a daring smile on her face, she clicked on 'Automatic Transition' and let the chair do all the work while on auto-pilot. Cammy settled herself in and waited for the next phase to start, unaware she was being watched by a pair of enchanting green eyes staring at her lasciviously from an unseen location within dimensional nether space.

A particular blonde Asgardian Sorceress smiled evilly as she watched the show from atop her throne. She sat within her personal pocket dimension, created solely for these voyeuristic needs whenever she works on claiming another girl to enthrall. Her emerald eyes lit up with excitement when she saw the screen on the tablet display a certain notification, one she knows that will kickstart her amusement into full-on debauchery.

'Now shifting into the Submission Phase.'

…

While Cammy was busy basking in the vibrations of the chair, she closed her eyes peacefully and leaned back with her arms behind her head. A small compartment from below the extended footrest opened up beneath her feet along with a pair of other mecha-shift compartments opening from the chair's sides on the main body. Below the footrest compartment, an apparatus that was attached to a mechanical arm came out, showing a pair of human-like synthetic tongues attached to it. They were, of course, magically created and enhanced by Asgardian sorcery. The entire chair was, as per Amora the Enchantress's design. Suddenly the chair shifted even further back, making it little more than a massage table with armrests now sticking out, Cammy was too caught up in relaxing bliss to notice until she felt the pair of artificial tongues caress the inner area of her pubis, one for each orifice; her asshole and her pussy.

*Schlupp!*

*Sllpppp!*

One tongue had started licking sensually along the woman's pink folds, making her whimper loudly in pleasure while the other one did the same to her butt. After pushing between her cheeks, it began prodding her anus eagerly, making Cammy start writhing atop the chair in blissful agony.

"Mmhhmmgn!~ Aaahh....! Wha....what is this now?" She asked, whimpering some more as she felt those two naughty little extensions burrowing even further into each of her holes. She bit down on a set of her fingers, blushing madly as they continued to wriggle about all over the place, slathering sex and her anus in artificial saliva like they were tasty treats to enjoy.

"Ooohhh! Oooohh...yeah!~" She cried out again, feeling the plastic appendages wriggling expertly into her the cusp of sex as well as the tight-clenched opening of her anus, the latter was a highly sensitive weak spot for her and it felt amazing to feel something paying attention to it after all this time. Cammy lied back fully, shuddering euphorically with her torso jostling about in fast-growing pleasure. Her eyes were closed peacefully, enjoying those two extensions as they kept pleasing her at Amora's command.

Their semi-moist surface made it feel as if it were a pair of eels wriggling around from inside of each hole, causing Cammy's body to grow hotter by the second. Her sex became incredibly stimulated, moistened to an absurd degree, and her sphincter became tighter as it had clamped down around the one buried inside of her ass. Both bodily orifices became highly sensitive as she had reflexively spread out her legs to allow them for more space. As though they were reading her mind, the top tongue burrowed even further into Cammy's pussy, wiggling around from inside her silken walls and making her throw her head around slowly in mind-numbing ecstasy. The bottom tongue did the same by swirling around from inside of her anus, making Cammy really feel it wiggling around inside of her ass in a gentle spiraling motion. They were both pleasuring her in tandem, giving her masturbatory bliss the likes of which she had never felt before. Cammy pictured the tongues to be two eager, overly horny teenagers eating out her ass and her pussy at the same time. It was a sensation that was slowly driving her crazy with pleasure.

"Aaaahhh.....! Oooohhh...yes! Uuggghhh!~" Cammy cried out in bliss, tossing her head all over the place and squeezing her eyes shut as she arched her back. She bit down on her bottom lip and started fondling her very own breasts into each hand, squeezing them languidly in response to the oral and anal pleasure she was currently experiencing right now. This was making for quite a show for Amora to enjoy from atop her throne within the nether space

Enchantress watched it all, knowing that the appendages would adapt to Cammy's needs and stoke her increasing sexual frenzy, they would intuitively know where her body's most sensitive regions are and double down on tongue-fucking her even harder as they go along. Such was the ingeniousness of its design, made for any woman and girl she'd set her eyes on and claim, then pleasure all on her own once they were done being broken by it. She continued to sit naked atop her chair, with legs spread wide open, fondling her own naked breasts in reaction to the performance of Cammy White's breaking.

Amora fondled herself in tandem, starting from her tits and then stroking her moistened folds through her green lace thong by using her fingers. Seeing a woman's body, no matter the universe, getting molested by her creation always sent euphoric chills down her spine. She enjoyed observing a particularly voluptuous female getting dominated by her magical-mechanical creations, Amora enjoyed it more so when doing the dominating herself. She flicked her fingers and zoomed in on the sight of the top tongue dive in and out of the blonde's cunt, flicking her clit occasionally and letting Amora hear all the exasperated moans coming out. Seeing their reactions was always the cherry on top.

She watched as the 'Transition Phase' for the magical tool began, shifting sides of the chair's main body into compartmental doors which revealed a pair of metal arms coming out from within. They reached up, with soft-studded hands, and grabbed Cammy's waist gently before flipping her up onto her belly with her breasts now pushing into the surface of the vibrating chair. The girl had been so utterly lost in pleasure that she failed to even notice what had happened, it was only until she felt them prop up her ass next that she noticed her ass was sticking out high into the air thanks to the Chair and its 'Unique' functions.

"Hnhh..uuhh..uhhhh....ahh....! Wha...when did it do this now? W-what kind of device is this thing exactly?" She asked herself between ragged breaths. Her headrest suddenly transformed into a donut-shaped version of itself, allowing her face to sink comfortably into the hole and start massaging her cheeks with its vibrating surface. "Mmmhmmm! Oooohh bloody hell....! Who cares! Just give me more!~"

The same hydraulic tendrils that lifted the woman onto her body and put her into a prostrated position, now wrapped around her thighs, holding them in place. Naturally, other metallic coils soon started coming out from inside of the chair, all of them featuring cuffs in which to bind the woman's limbs and prevent her from breaking free. A pair latched onto her ankles first, sensually so since they were lined with a soothing gel-like surface to better stimulate Cammy through skin contact. Another pair of similar hydraulic tentacles coiled around her wrists next, keeping them pinned down onto the surface and preventing her from moving too much while her body remained prepared. The tongues continued doing their best work in tasting the insides of her asshole and her pussy at the same time, making Cammy go cross-eyed with increasingly mind-numbing pleasure. Just then, a smaller pair of tendrils came out from underneath her body, from within another compartment that magically appeared on the surface of the chair. They were small, almost snake-like, as they coiled around each of her perky C-cup tits, squeezing her squishy mounds gently as they started stroking her tits in gentle coiling strokes.

"Aaahhh....aaahhh..aaahh....aahhhh! Ooohhh! This feels remarkable!~" Her moans came out louder, coming out as quickly as the frequency of the tongues burrowing into her nether regions. They continued pleasing Cammy's body unabated for several more minutes, pushing her to the brink of climax when the next transitional phase started up

A small mirror came out from underneath the headrest, it showed the reflection of Cammy's azure blue eyes staring back at her as well as giving her a preview of what was happening above. The girl felt even hotter under the collar now after seeing how she looked; all prostrated and being pleasured by artificial tongues without mercy by the mechanical 'Relief' chair.

'Hnnghhhh! Aaaahhh.....! So that's how I look right now,eh? Quite an embarrassing sight since I have never been this...mhmm....humiliated in all my life until now, but it feels wonderful regardless.' She thought to herself, mewling deliriously with a soft whimper escaping her lips. Cammy watched the mirror some more, showing her the sight of those tongues magically transforming into different shapes once they pulled out from her asshole and her pussy.

As though it were magic of some kind or some form of advanced technology, Cammy saw the two tongues transform into a pair of overly long pink phalluses, measuring at a length of about ten inches each. Her eyes went wide with a slight shock, she was about to say something when they each plunged back into her anus and pussy at the same time, halting her from thinking about anything other than sensation.

*Squelch!*

"Woooaaahhh! Aaaghhhh-*Shup!*" She was suddenly silenced from screaming out in ecstasy when an unseen third dildo came out from underneath the headrest and plunged straight into her mouth! It wasted no time in sliding back and forth between Cammy's cheeks, worming its way deeper into her slender throat and letting her tongue reflexively curl reflexively around it like it was an actual dick.

*Schupp...schupp..schupp..schupp..schupp..schupp!*

Cammy's body stiffened up, her eyes were going wide as she felt the two 'Dicks' begin plunging back and forth into her body in a rhythmic tempo of double-fucking her from behind. They were long, thick, and smooth on the surface, they were worming their way down into each part of her body while her throat was being violated by the third one thrusting into her face. Thus began a series of back and forth noises of dildos pumping into the British soldier, repeatedly and swiftly hollowing out her insides while giving her insane amounts of sexual pleasure she's never felt before. Cammy was beginning to compare the sensation to being overtaken by a group of horny men having their way with her, it was a thought that caused her insides to throb with excitement as the chair responded by continuing to fuck her even faster.

"Mmmhmmm! Hmmm...hmmh...mhm..hmm..hmm..mhmmm!~" She moaned loudly, her voice was muffled by the third cock continuously sliding out of her mouth.

Cammy was delirious with intoxicating pleasure at this very moment, feeling her mind slowly turning into mush as they continued sliding into her toned-body from each angle, moving faster to the point a collection of thumping noises could be heard from inside of her living room. Her ass swallowed up the top dick, having it hammer into her bowels with each thrust being done more roughly than the last. The bottom cock rapidly thrust into her pussy from below, making her moistening folds gush constantly and clutch it as if Cammy was ready to let it fuck her into submission. Lastly, the last plastic cock, was consistently pushing all the way into the back of her throat, fucking her mouth by plunging all the way inside, forcefully deepthroating he against her will, but it wasn't unwelcome. Cammy actually liked the rough treatment and guzzled the plastic cock appreciatively as a result.

*Schlupp..schlp..schlpp..schlpp..schlp..sclppp!*

"Mmmmmgghh! Gghh..gghh...gghh..ghh! Schlupp!*" She gushed, having small stars in her eyes as she felt it diving into her esophagus constantly, giving her the illusion someone strong was exerting their dominance over her in a sexual way.

The machine kept vibrating while all of this was going down, putting Cammy through the proverbial ringer by voraciously pummeling all three holes of her body with long, plastic cocks. She was screaming in ecstasy, muffling loudly into the third phallus while drooling like a lovestruck sex slave getting addicted to the sensation of being violated from all angles! Her buttocks clapped voraciously together, feeling her asshole swell as the third cock plowed right into her ass more violently as time went on. The bottom cock started swiveling around the depths of her sodden, stimulated pussy even more. Cammy could feel her inner walls tingling as it reached her cervix, there it pumped even more roughly, making her body thrash wildly about on the chair..

Cammy was either gagging, moaning, or sputtering saliva all over the cock that fucked her mouth while the rest of the chair's 'Special Features' tended to her body like so. She was being fucked into a drunken stupor of ecstasy, moaning nonstop and gushing with squelches of moisture coming out all over the bottom dildo as well as the chair. . Needless to say, Enchantress was greatly enjoying the spectacle of seeing the Street Fighter break into a pleasure-addicted slut. She was sitting far back into her chair, stroking her nether region furiously through her own green thong.

"Aahhh..aghhhhh! Yess! That's it, girl, break into a new mare for me to enjoy. Once any woman has had a taste of 'Eden' in the form of that chair, or other devices I make, they are mine forever. Mmhmm!~" Amora moaned loudly, furiously sliding her fingers down her sex and seeing that her thong was becoming drenched in her arousal-induced moisture as she watched Cammy about to succumb to her very first climax.

The blonde soldier with braided twin-tails started shuddering violently in one very explosive orgasm right there on the magical screen she was watching. Cammy threw her head backward, moaning loudly as the third phallus continued plunging voraciously into her throat, soaking the one inside her pussy with a thick splash of nectar while her buttocks clamped down hard on the other one fucking her from above. It was a sight to behold, seeing her eyes going cross-eyed as she trembled sporadically in orgasmic pleasure.

Enchantress herself came hard right there as well, rubbing her sex to completion and making her body writhe as she soaked her thong thoroughly with her juices!

"Ohhhh....simply watching is not enough. I must have the real thing."She breathed out once she finished cumming all over her soaked thong as she finished cumming.

At the same time, she watched Cammy finish riding out her climax and shudder blissfully in post-coital relief as the tendrils were releasing their grip on her body. Amora stood up and magically removed the rest of her disheveled clothing, becoming naked as the day she was born. Her large tits, her slim waist, and moistened sex all came clear into the picture.

She cackled evilly with a sinister laugh, magically flickering her fingers so that a newly-made strap-on appeared mounted on her waist like always. It was dark green with Asgardian Runes all over the shaft's surface, it was as long as twelve inches and several in width, making it perfect for breaking in the women as she has been doing.

"Ah, all prepared. Now then, British Bee, time to welcome you to the menagerie of all the other women I have aching for more of my touch. Fu fu fu fu fu.~" She giggled evilly and created a portal leading into the inside of Cammy's apartment in real-time.

She walked through it and arrived without the blonde noticing at all, Cammy was resting for the moment atop the chair, catching her breath after experiencing the most mind-blowing orgasm she had ever had in her life.

"*Huff....huff...huff...huff....!* Oh my..yes! This chair was well worth the experimentation! I never needed it more than I do now!~" Cammy said to herself, unaware that another person was standing in the living room with her. She was about to get up and engage another 'Special Feature' when she noticed that the tendrils and cuffs all suddenly removed themselves from her body. 'Hmm? That's odd? Does it have an auto-remove function set in place when the session is finished?'

"My thanks for your appreciation of my gift, Miss White. I've put a lot of delicate care into its design and capabilities." Enchantress spoke out, catching Cammy by surprise and making her momentarily flinch out of sheer shock.

The blonde soldier was still feeling too feeble from the orgasmic experience she had just enjoyed from the chair, thus was taken off guard and not able to move fast enough when feeling a strange green glow come over her body!

"Uuhhh.....! W-what..is happening to me? And why do I feel so.....weak yet....so sensitive to the touch right now? Uuuggghhh....!" Cammy asked weakly, bucking her muscular thighs together as all her energy to fight and react to the intrude faded in an instant.

She was overcome with the soothing sensation of obedience to Enchantress's charms, Cammy stumbled onto their kneecaps the next second and hugged herself, mewling in sensitive pleasure as she fell victim to the Asgardian's magic. Amora walked up to her with the Strap-on dildo bouncing with every step, she cradled the woman's face into her hand before suddenly pulling her onto her lips, stealing her breath away in a raunchy lesbian kiss!

"Mm-hmm.~" Amora moaned warmly into Cammy's mouthy, eventually making her relax considerably as the corrosive effects of her magic melted away any willpower to fight her.

She started mewling back loudly in response, tasting Amora's lips and swallowing her tongue while knowing subconsciously that she was her 'Master' to obey. Their tongues grooved between each other's lips, meshing languidly into one another while Amora held Cammy firmly into each hand, letting her naked DD-cup sized tits rub against her C-cups like so. After feeling enamored enough, Cammy threw her arms around the back of the woman's neck, embracing her completely and submitting herself to her whims while her body ached desperately to feel bliss once all over again.

"Hhmmmm! *Mistress...!*" Cammy whimpered while tasting the woman's tongue sliding down her throat and curling around her own in an eloquent lesbian engagement.

"Mmhmm, tasty one, you are.~" Amora breathed out, drawing back her lips with a thin trail of saliva bridging between them.

She saw the broken look reflected within Cammy's eyes, no longer was she a fierce fighter ready to challenge anything due to her paranoia, now she was just another lovesick puppy in need of ultimate pleasure from the Enchantress. She clutched Amora's buttocks from behind with her fingers and ground her waist like a frisky animal already.

"Someone's ready for a pounding, hehe. Now....be a good girl and get on your knees, I want to take you from behind and ravish you like the bitch-in-heat you are now. You have my 'Gift' to thank for awakening you to this new world of hedonistic pleasure.~" She said, running a finger down the sides of Cammy's face and receiving a nod from her before disentangling herself from her arms.

"Y-yes, Mistress! Thank you, so very much for this gift! I'll do anything to feel more of that marvelous pleasure again!~" Cammy begged, making Amora salivate with sadistic, gleeful delight.

She watched as the once-proud fighter dropped down onto all fours in front of her and turned around, wiggling her ass enticingly while spreading her legs apart. Amora ran a hand down the surface of her plastic shaft from the strap-on, getting into position behind her and running her soft magical hands down the surface of her plump ass. She had a nice, firmly-toned butt in a heart-like form, making Amora shiver with excitement as she lined up the cock directly behind the slick folds of her pussy.

"And here we....*Grunts*...go! Ahhhh!~" Amora let out after grabbing onto Cammy's waist and shoving the thickness of her cock directly into her silky insides in one go!

*Squelch!*

Cammy clutched her fingers and scraped them on the surface of the ground, biting down on her bottom lip and shivering with sensational delight once again. She felt Amora take her to the hilt.

"Uuuggghhh! Mistress! Ooh...!~" She whined loudly in ecstasy, feeling Amora groove her body into her like so.

Thanks to the magical runes covering the surface of the shaft, Amora was feeling every modicum of her juicy insides like always, making her feel as if she had an actual dick that was driving into the girl's tight pussy. She could feel it squeezing around her cock, tightly while coating it in her nectar and clutching tightly the further inside. Soon enough, her pelvis was aligned perfectly with Cammy's' ample buttocks, meshing into her flesh as she grabbed one of her braided ponytails to use as a makeshift leash to ride her with.

"Now......scream for me, my little pet!~" Amora cried out, rowing into Cammy's body from behind and fucking her leisurely with back-and-forth thrusts of her hips, creating a series of gentle slapping noises that came out along with her moans.

"Aaaggghhh! Aahh...aahh.....aahh..aahh..aahh!~" Cammy cried out, tossing her head backward and allowing Amora to take the reins on her braided ponytail, enjoying the slight pain that it came with as she bottomed out of her from behind.

She felt every rhythmic motion of her hips thrusting into her ass, the overly large and thick cock hollowed out her sex quite nicely as Amora plowed Cammy into the ground with a smile. Together their bodies moved back and forth frequently, rowing with either fast, hard-hitting thrusts or simply grinding into each other in a lust-filled romance. Amora had her head tilted back, huffing loudly in hedonistic ecstasy as she felt Cammy's insides churning around her cock the longer she rolled into her from behind.

"Yess! Oh yes! You've got a nice, tight body, don't you? Uuuuhhhh! All that training and fighting must've really done wonders on your muscles, even I can feel the difference between you and the other girls. You'll make an excellent addition." Amora let out, throwing herself faster into the rippling 'Heart' that was Cammy's buttocks, seeing it shake and wriggle as she continued fucking her for about twenty minutes until she came!

The British Bee flung her head backward, moaning loudly into the air and feeling her body shake with orgasm as she came hard all over the strap-on digging into her twat. amora whimpered when she feel the muscles of her sex clamping hard around her 'Penis', making her grind into Cammy's buttocks some more while she waited for her to ride her orgasm out.

"Aaaagggghhhh! Hhhh! M-Mistress......nghhh!~" She cried out, biting down on her lip and trembling constantly as she soaked all of Amora's pelvis in her nectar for about a solid minute tops.

Once she had finished shaking, Cammy let out a blissful sigh of relief, once again feeling satisfied after she had just achieved a second orgasm right there with the 'Mistress' still mounted on top of her. Amora watched as she struggled to catch her breath, making her chest heave constantly with tits wriggling up and down for her delight. Amora swiftly pulled out of her pussy, watching as a gush of moisture came out and magically snapped her fingers, making something appear from inside of the room itself.

"Now then...lie on your back and keep those legs spread wide for me, dear. I intend to take you again, only this time it'll be in a more intimate face-to-face fashion so that I can see your face up close once....'it'...arrives onto the scene. You'll be in for quite the surprise, but I know you'll like it a lot. All the other women have enjoyed being inside of it after all." Amora cooed seductively, delivering a slap to Cammy's ass with her palm, making her cheeks jiggle as she heard the broken woman whimper pleasantly in response.

The British Bee then rolled onto her backside obediently, placing herself directly on her back with legs spread wide, held up apart by her own hands. She was completely submitting herself to Amora and licking her lips with excitement, eager to feel more of the mind-numbing pleasure the Mistress had just delivered unto her body.

"I'm ready, Mistress. Please....fill me again." Cammy let out, all of her previous bravado and personality gone, replaced with willful submissiveness for the woman that had broken her in sexually. She was feeling her chest heave slowly since she was still catching her breath, arousing Amora some more as she got on top of her.

The Asgardian witch grabbed the tip of her thick, lengthy phallus and slides it back inside of her sex, filling her to the brim once more without hesitation.

*Squelch!*

"Aaahhh! Mistress....! Ohhh yesss! Hnhh!" Cammy let out, feeling Amora's fake cock shove right into the tender folds of her sex from above, impaling her thoroughly in a basic missionary-style position with legs held up high by her hands.

She had grabbed onto each of her ankles, keeping Cammy's legs spread apart and held high while planting her kneecaps firmly on the ground. Amora watched as she laid beneath her in complete submission, hearing the metallic hissing sounds permeating the area from closeby. this gave her smile because it meant that one of her favorite sex acts and kinks was starting to come slithering out of the chair.

*Hzzzzzz!*

A metallic hiss came from another compartment, one that just now magically appeared from the surface base portion of the chair itself. Cammy, even while still enthralled by Enchantress's magic, looked to see what it might out of curiosity. In an upside-down view, she saw a large robotic-looking snake come slithering out from the compartment inside the chair. It was large at first, and suddenly growing larger as it came out into the open, wearing a thick sheen of metallic skin and looking like a strange feat of biomechanical technology. If Cammy wasn't so addled by sexual frenzy right now, she'd be wondering what she was looking at, but all she could think about was getting her filled again instead.

The snake was appearing bigger each second it was outside, suddenly it went from moderately small to becoming as big as a canoe, making Cammy's eyes flicker with slight confusion as to what it might be.

'D-did it just magically grow larger or am I seeing things? What will Mistress have it do to me?' She wondered until she heard Amora speak up.

"That is what I call a 'Vorus Serpent', my dear Cammy. I have variations like it in the form of Lamia women, all of them are magical and mechanical tools perfect for ravishing girls like you into complete subservient bliss." Enchantress explained, licking her lips seductively and beginning to move her pelvis onto Cammy's bottom, fucking her sex with a frequent thrust of her plastic cock cleaving out her insides like so.

"M-Mistress......! Ahhhh....! Nngh!~" Cammy started letting out whimper and moans of pure, unadulterated ecstasy soon enough. She was thoroughly feeling Amora's shaft dive right into her folds, making them gush and squelch while cleaving out of them with a smile. Her insides were squeezing tightly around it as she methodically bottomed out of her in full-force, leaving the Snake to stay nearby watching as its master claimed another one for the menagerie.

"Uuh..uh..uh..uh...uh..uh..uh..uh! Aaaaahhh!~" Cammy cried out, feeling Amora's waist slamming into her even faster in a series of intense skin-slapping noise.

The bliss of having her fill out her insides once again was making a smile appear on the blonde's face as they collided together in a series of hip-smacking sexual intensity. Amora, feeling the sensation of her pussy clutching her shaft through the magic of Runs coating it, hammered into her body nonstop, enjoying the feel of the Street Fighter's pussy clutching her shaft so tightly.

"Ughhhh! Yess! Mmnhh! That's it, surrender yourself to me, Bee. You are mine, now and forever! Say it!~" Amora demanded, driving her pelvis into Cammy's toned ass with the force of a bucking bronco.

She was watching her perky set of tits jiggle salaciously as she continued wailing in blissful agony, unable to speak or respond in anything but delirious moans. Slamming into her body more voraciously, feeling her insides squeezing tightly around her shaft, Amora continued bottoming out of Cammy with the vigor of a deranged animal breeding another. It was only into Cammy's legs straightened out into the air, creating a V-shape, that she was able to cry out the words Amora commanded her to say as she neared her climax.

"I'm yours forever! Ahhh! I swear to you, Mistress! Just please....please...don't stop giving it to me like this!~" Cammy cried out fully broken and wearing a wide, gaping smile on her face while her body continued jostling around to the fever of thrusts from Amora's pelvis.

Smiling in response, she continued to fuck the fighter from up top, slamming into her hips and mentally commanding her snake to do the usual 'Take Care of Her' command as soon as she cums. Amora could feel her insides beginning to squirm salaciously around her shaft, beginning to push her into climax herself as they went at for about several more minutes.

"Uhhh...uuhh.....uhh..uughhhh! Here it comes, my pet! Surrender yourself to me forever and you shall have this every day of your life!"~ Amora cried out, slamming into Cammy's hips one last time and causing the blonde to cum while wearing a goofy ahegao smile on her face when she did.

Cammy let out a wild scream of pleasure, shuddering explicitly with her folds gushing all over Amora's crotch, bathing the strap-on in her juices as the Snake began slithering over to her from the ground. She was twitching and shuddering wildly in orgasmic bliss when it's mechanical hinge jaws unscrewed themselves and opened it. In a clack of whirring machine-like noises, the snake's maw opened up and expanded to nearly a head-sized gape that hovered over Cammy, ready to devour her.

"Nghhh! Hgghhhh! Ohhh.....my, that is an eternally exquisite feeling, I say. Now then...." Amora finished cumming and slowly pulled herself out of Cammy's twat, allowing the snake to start swallowing the woman wholesale, beginning from the head.

"He heh heh..." Cammy giggled deliriously in post-sex euphoria, completely enthralled with no will left of her own once the snake's toothless maw began swallowing her whole, beginning from the head.

*Schop!*

"Mmhmm!~ *Yesss!*" Cammy let out, feeling her head getting covered by artificial slime, smothered by slimy insides of the robot while it began taking her into its mouth like a large piece of meat.

"*Mmnnghhh!*" Cammy moaned again, letting her toes wriggle as more of her naked body was being devoured non-lethally into the robotic snake's belly.

It hissed again in a loud metallic hum, swallowing more of the naked Street Fighter down its mouth until it got halfway, where it lifted her up off the ground with legs dangling right out.

*Schop...schop...schop!*

"Hhhhhhh! Ohhh....yesss! Mnnghh!*" She cried out loudly again, putting a smile on Amora's face as she stood by, watching the snake have half of her naked slim-covered body hanging out of its harmless mouth. Seeing her feet sticking out comically with toes wiggling as those she was experiencing another orgasm all over again.

'Ah, they always squirm like such dogs-in-heat whenever you get them stimulated enough post-breaking. It is always such an amusing sight to see. Fu fu fu fu.~" Amora said to herself as the snake finished swallowing Cammy whole, letting her slide into its slimy artificial insides with its maw screwing itself shut again. "Attaboy, now then, before we head home....let me do something I've always wanted to do in my usual rituals of claiming women."

She walked over to the far corner of the living room, picking up Cammy's discarded green thong and twirling around on her finger before pointing at the snake, namely at the part of it that carried Cammy inside.

"KO!~" Amora let out with a victorious smile, knowing she had 'Won' with a nearly perfect victory over Cammy's individuality and freedom.

**End of Chapter**

**To Be continued...**

**This has been for Titan Seven. Thanks for reading.**

  
  



End file.
